What You Don't Know
by TheClassicCrime1
Summary: Harry Potter-Twilight Crossover. A stunning new girl comes to Hogwarts. What you don't know is that she didn't come there by chance. She has a purpose. I'm really bad at summaries, I'm sorry.
1. Funny Little Feeling

I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight unforutanely. I know it's a bummer.

I hope you like the story and tell me what you think!

_Every person in the in wizarding world knows Harry Potter's name. He was the baby that survived the Killing Curse cast by Lord Voldemort himself. He was the boy who lived. But what you don't know is that there was another Lord Voldemort was after. What you don't know is that Harry is not alone. _

Harry Potter walked into the great hall and immediately felt a rush of comfort come over him. He was home. Unlike other kids, Harry loved school. For the last three years Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was the one place he could escape to from the Dursleys. He smiled to himself.

"What is it mate?" Harry's best friend Ron asked.

"Nothing. Just missed this place."

Ron winkled his forehead in confusion. "Oh yeah, me too. I mean, come on, who didn't miss writing those thousand foot long essays? And I don't know how I got through the summer without Snape there to make my life miserable."

"Oh shut it." Harry replied. He looked around the large room with it's four tables trying to take in the whole scene. The ceiling of the Great Hall was enchanted to look like the night sky. On this particular night the sky was clear with glowing stars specked all around. Harry glanced over at the Slytherin table and spotted Draco Malfoy. Everything about Draco repulsed him. There was no doubt in Harry's mind that Malfoy and his father were under those Death Eater masks the night of the World Cup. Everyone knew who's side the Malfoy's were on...

He was pulled out of his thoughts by a tug on his shirt. It was Hermione, his other best friend.

"Harry come on Ronald found us a place to sit." she said with a smile.

Harry followed Hermione to the Gryffindor table where Ron was waiting. Harry plopped down next to Ron and Hermione sat across from them. It wasn't until they sat down that Harry realized how hungry he truly was. Dinner wasn't served until after the sorting of the first years so his stomach would have to wait.

"Welcome students to another fantastic year at Hogwarts!" Headmaster Dumbledore said, "I am happy to announce that Professor Lupin will be joining us for part of the term but sorry to say that he could not join us for tonights festivities. _Of Course, _Harry thought, _ it's a full moon tonight. _Harry, Ron, and Hermione were the only students who knew that professor Lupin was a werewolf. In their third year, the trio caught their teacher during a full moon which led the professor turned werewolf to chasing Harry and Hermione through the Forbidden Forrest and trying to kill them.

Dumbledore listed off all the rules and regulations of the school like he did every year then handed the podium over to professor McGonigal who proceeded to sort the first years. By this time Harry's stomach was growling so loud that Fred and George Weasley could hear it and started to laugh. _How can there be so many first years? _Harry thought to himself. To Harry it felt like the sorting lasted years, decades even. But finally the first years where all sorted and settled.

"Now before we put the sorting hat away there is one more who must be sorted" Dumbledore said to the crowd of hungry students who at this point were getting very angry. Dumbledore continued "We have a fourth year transfer from the Duchesne Academy of Sorcery in America. Her name is Allie Cullen. Miss. Cullen could you come out her please."

All the heads in the Great Hall turned to see the new girl. Harry's jaw dropped along with all the other boy's in to Hall. Allie was gorgeous. She had medium length blond hair that shone in the light illuminated by the candles placed throughout the room. Harry noticed that she was short, she had to be shorter than Hermione who was only 5'3. Her skin was pale, as if she hadn't been in the sun much, her skin wasn't a gross, pasty pale but more like porcelain. But the thing that kept Harry's attention was her eyes. Allie's eyes were as blue as sapphires but were dotted with flecks of brown. She was simply perfect.

There was something about her that Harry couldn't quite place. Something about her seemed familiar to him. There was more to this girl than looks and Harry could feel it.

By the time Harry came out of his trance she made it up to the dais and was standing next to Professor Dumbledore.

"Bloody hell." Ron said with his eyes still glued to the new girl. Harry shot him a look then placed his attention back on Dumbledore.

"At her old school Allie was top in her class. She excelled in every class but exceeded in potions and defense against the dark arts above all others. I hope you all make her feel welcome." Dumbledore motioned to the stool where the sorting hat sat. "Miss. Cullen if you would please sit we will begin your sorting." Without hesitation Allie went to the stool and sat down. Dumbledore placed the hat on her head and the room waited in silence for it's decision.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The sorting hat exclaimed after a minute of deliberating. All the gryffindors stood and cheered to welcome their new house mate. Harry couldn't help but smile. _Oh come off it you git! She's been here three seconds and already you are acting like a love sick puppy! _A small voice in Harry's head was yelling at him. He knew that she would probably never notice him. She could have any guy in the school, why would she pick him with his glasses and messy hair that would never behave? Harry shook his head in hopes that the voice would go away and take those thoughts with it.

Allie walked down to the gryffindor table and then stopped confused as to where to sit. Hermione being the friendly person she was, waved to Allie and motioned for her to sit in the empty seat next to Hermione. Allie flashed a gleaming smile and walked over to the bench and parked herself next to Hermione.

"Thank you so much. I would have had no idea where to sit." Allie said in a sing song voice. She looked around and waved to the people in her general vicinity.

Harry thought she looked even more beautiful close up.

"No problem. I'm glad to be of service. I'm Hermione Granger. This is Ron Weasley and Harry Potter." She motioned to both Ron and Harry in turn. Allie said hello to Ron and then turned her gaze to Harry. Her blue eyes met Harry's green ones and they both smiled.

"It's very nice to meet you all" she said, eyes still locked with Harry's. Allie dropped her gaze then refocused her attention on Hermione and the girls started chatting away.

"Still staring, Harry." Ron informed him in a whisper. Harry snapped his eyes down and looked as if he found his plate to be suddenly very interesting. Ron laughed.

"Let the feast begin!" Dumbledore voice roared. Every kind of food imaginable appeared on the tables. Ron didn't even bother to put food on his plate, he just dug in. All the Hogwarts students were eating as if there was no tomorrow. All the students, that is, except for Harry.

His stomach was too full of butterflies to eat anything.


	2. Of Movies and Somewhat Muggleborns

I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight unforutanely. I know it's a bummer.

I hope you like the story and tell me what you think!

"Oh my gosh. I shouldn't have had that last chicken leg." Ron burped out. The feast had been going on for 45 minutes and most of the students had had their fill. Ron was starting to turn seven shades of green due to his over indulgence. Harry, Hermione, and Allie laughed. The trio already thought of Allie as a friend and Allie felt the same about them.

"I think you should have probably stopped about five chicken legs ago, Ron." Allie laughed out which only caused the three of them to start laughing harder. Ron just sat there, glaring and getting greener. Their fun was interrupted by Professor Dumbledore standing behind the podium again.

"Now before we retire for the evening there is one more matter that needs to be addressed." Groans irrupted throughout the Great Hall. All the students wanted was another lecture about not going into the Forbidden Forrest.

Dumbledore skimmed the room with his eyes before continuing, "Hogwarts has been selected to host the Triwizard Tournament..."

Allie and Hermione left the Great Hall early and decided to head to Gryffindor Tower to claim the good beds before Lavender and Pavarti got there. From what Hermione said about those two Allie knew this was a good idea. Unlike most of the students, neither of the girls had any interest in the Triwizard Tournament or the girls from Beauxbatons, so the corridors were pretty deserted.

"So Allie," Hermione started, "What do you do for fun?" The girls rounded a corner and then started to head up a flight of stairs. Allie looked down at her feet and smiled before saying "I like to read and listen to music. I also really like movies, well muggle movies." Hermione stared at her companion.

"You like muggle movies? You must be a muggleborn then?

Allie thought about it for a minute and said with an edge of uncertainty, "Basically." She furrowed her brow at Hermione.

Confused as to why Allie was acting like that Hermione kept walking, when realization finally dawned on her and she understood. _She thinks I'm like Malfoy. That I care about blood status. _"Oh no its not like that!" Hermione blurted out. "I'm a muggleborn, too." Allie stopped walking. Hermione kept walking for a distance before coming to and abrupt halt and turned back to Allie. Allie walked up next to Hermione and gave her a half smile.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have assumed... It's just at my old school blood status was more important than money and people would get very... weird when you told them you were a muggleborn." 

Hermione placed a head on Allie's shoulder. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news but it's no different here. Not all of us care how "pure" your blood is but if you start asking the Slytherins they'll tell you a different story."

Allie laughed and the girls resumed walking toward the Common Room. "Yeah I figured that much."

Two flights of stairs and several corridors later, Allie and Hermione arrived at Gryffindor Tower. "I don't know how you can find anything in this school." Allie stated while looking around the red and gold clad common room, "I'm pretty sure Duchesne could have fit in the Great Hall"

Hermione shook her head. "You'll get used to it after a while and I know your old school wouldn't have fit in the Great Hall. I've seen pictures of it." Allie already knew Hermione and her would be close, maybe even be best friends. Ron and Harry were pretty cool, too. They seemed like a lot of fun. She would get along with them.

_Harry... _She had to talk to him, but she didn't know how to tell him what he needed to know. She was never that good at saying what she meant. Everything always came out wrong. Word vomit. That's what it was. She wouldn't tell him tonight, that would be too soon. She needed to let him get to know her, let him trust her in his own time.

_Yeah I should wait a few weeks before completely changing everything he's ever know_. _Thats a good idea, Allie, break it too him easily._ Allie didn't want to tell Harry, what was the point? _Everything is fine without there being another... well without me. But Dumbledore insists, so who am I to go against one of the best wizards of all time?_

"Allie?" Hermione said from the staircase leading up to the dorm rooms, a look of concern etched her face. "Everything OK?"

"Yeah everything's fine. Just taking it all in"

"Well you want to check out the room?" Hermione responded.

"Sounds good" Allie said with gleaming grin.

The girls headed up stairs to see that their trucks had already been brought up. They picked the two beds closest to the windows and each other. They unpacked their things in silence.

"Hey Allie?" Allie turned around to see Hermione looking at her.

"Yes Hermione?"

"I was wondering what you meant when you said that you were 'basically' a muggleborn."

Allie stared at Hermione for a minute. She didn't know what to tell her, what she was allowed to tell her. She didn't want to lie but she didn't think the truth would cut it either. So she came to decision that she would tell her neither.

"I'll tell ya later, Hermione" She turned back to her things and started to unpack some more.


	3. Gryffindor Unit

On with the story!

Noise flooded up from the common room into the fourth year girls dormitory. The duo went down stairs to be greeted by the sounds of loudly talking boys and obnoxiously giggling girls. The room was packed. Hermione was standing on tip toes trying to see over the heads of some sixth year boys in hopes of finding Ron and Harry.

"There are the guys." She pointed to the couch closest to a window overlooking the lake. The girls made their way through the sea of never ending people. When they made it to Ron and Harry, Allie noticed that they were deep in discussion with a few other people. There was a red haired girl with freckles who looked to be about a year young than her and a set of twins with the same traits.

_They MUST be related to Ron_ .

On the ground by the girl's feet were two more boys. The group's discussion was getting heated. Allie could hear the tone in their voices starting to rise. She and Hermione still had no idea what was getting this bunch all worked up until...

"What are you talking abut Harry!" One of the boys on the floor flew up his hands in frustration. "An Acromantula could totally take out a Basilisk! It's got eight legs and a Basilisk has none!" Voices from all boys involved came crashing together as they started to debate the issue more. The red headed girl rolled her eyes.

_Boys..._

"Actually, the Basilisk is the only thing that frightens an Acromantula so I'm pretty sure it couldn't take one out. And the number of legs a creature has doesn't really say how powerful they are." The voices came to a halt and the boys they belonged to stared at Allie. They were hanging on every word she said.

"Ha! Thank you! That's what I have been trying to tell them since we left the Great Hall but they wouldn't listen." Harry stuck his tongue out at the boys on the floor. They grunted in response.

The boy with brown hair was still not convinced, Allie could tell. He was not admitting defeat that easily. "Yeah but having eight legs helps them to run away faster. You can't kill what you can't catch." He looked at Allie with a look of triumph on his face.

_Tough guy huh? You wanna play that way. Fine, bring it. _

The others in the group looked at Allie, eager for a response. She narrowed her eyes.

"OK. So you have a pair of roller blades and I have a car. You following me?" The boy furrowed his eyebrows wondering where she was going with this.

"Yeah I think so."

"OK. Let's say you stole my purse and start roller blading away with your _amazing _eight wheels. Well I'm coming after you in my car that only has four wheels, half of the wheels that you have. Chances are I'm gonna catch your butt in about three seconds flat."

The boy's mouth was open. He tried to find a comeback but all that came out were stutters before he gave up. Everyone laughed. The red headed twins got up and walked over to stand on either side of Allie, pushing Hermione out of the way in the process. They each placed a arm around her. One at her neck and one wrapped around her waist.

"That was brilliant" They both said in unison. Allie look up at each twin and gave them a smirk. They stood at least a head taller than her. They seemed like a fun pair.

"Thanks."

"Down boys. Leave her alone." Hermione said. She took Allie's hand and led her to stand in front of the group. "Allie let me introduce you to everyone. This is Ginny." She pointed to the girl seated on the couch. She waved her hello. "Dean and Seamus" She motioned to the boys on the floor. Hermione rolled her eyes in the general direction of the twins, "And these two _fine_ gentlemen are.."

Hermione was cut off by one of the twins stepping in front of her and extending his hand toward Allie. "I am Fred Weasley and this is my brother George." Allie took his hand intending to shake it, instead Fred swept into a bow and kissed her knuckles. "Lovely to meet you."

Allie shook her head. It would take a lot to to keep up with these two but she knew it was a challenge she was willing to except. Harry stood up from the couch. "OK Casanova that's enough. Let the poor girl relax on her first night." He put his hand on Allie's shoulder and led her to the couch. Harry sat down between Ron and Allie, and Allie sat next to Ginny. Fred and George gave each other a look before sitting down on the floor leaning against the coffee table to face everyone. Hermione sighed before joining them.

"So Allie, love" the boy Hermione identified as Dean said, "What part of American are you from?"

"I was born in Washington state but I spent most of my life living in Chicago." Everyone wanted to know what Chicago was like. So Allie spent the better part of half an hour telling them about the Sears Tower which then led into having to explain the concept of skyscrapers to those who grew up in the wizarding world. After a while she thought they started to understand.

"What do your parents think of having you so far away?" Dean asked her another question. "If I left the continent to go to school my mum would freak out." Allie gave him a small smile.

"Actually my parents died when I was a baby" the faces of Allie's eight companions all held some degree of shock and sympathy. Allie turned to look and Harry. He was staring into her eyes with such intensity that Allie had to look away.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything." Dean muttered.

"It's alright. You didn't know. It was a long time ago." Allie's voice was sweet and gentle. She didn't want them to feel sorry for her. She didn't _need_ them to feel sorry for her. She never let the death of her parents make her weak. She missed them every day of her life but she couldn't let that affect her.

"You know.." Allie turned to see that the voice speaking belonged to Ron. "Harry's parents died when he was a baby, too." Harry sat there unmoved. It was common knowledge how and why Harry's parents were dead.

"I'm sorry for your loss" Allie placed a hand on Harry's knee. He nodded in response. Allie moved her hand and tried to think of a change of subject.

"So how about that Triwizard Tournament? Sucks that you have to be seventeen to enter, huh?" She questioned.

The voices of all eight Gryffindors started to overlap. The tension was broken and they were back to acting like teenagers with nothing better to discuss then the ridiculousness of authority.

k


	4. Break Me, Shake Me

_Ugh... _It was three in the morning and Harry still couldn't get to sleep. There was something about her that got to him. He knew there was something about her, but what!? He searched her eyes in the Great Hall and the Common Room trying to find even a trace of something. Her eyes were wise, old, as if she had seen to much in her short life. He could tell that she was guarded.

She acted like she let you get to know her but there was so much more to her than that... _That's it! _Harry got up, threw on a t-shirt and headed for the stairs. If he wasn't going to sleep he might as well go down to the common room. On the last stair Harry stopped.

The object of his insomnia was curled up on a chair with a book. The glow from the fire gave her a eerie glow that was strangely intriguing to Harry. She wore pink pajama pants with guitars on them and and an over sized black t-shirt . Her hair was pulled back in a messy bun and she wore glasses. Around her right wrist was a thick braided black leather bracelet, on the cord was a charm that had some sort of crest on it. Harry thought that she looked adorable.

As if sensing his presence, Allie looked up from her book, but only after finishing the page. The only other person that Harry had ever seen read with that intensity had been Hermione, it impressed him.

"Hey" Her tone was somewhere between a whisper and a normal volume.

"Hey yourself. What are you doing up?" Harry crashed on the couch across from where Allie sat. She put the marker back into her book before setting it on the floor. She then turned her attention to the scruffy haired boy.

"Couldn't sleep. How bout you?"

"Same thing. Why couldn't you sleep? Nervous about you first day?" Harry winked at her. She scoffed in return.

"Yeah, right. Teachers and classes scare me less then a basket full of kittens." They both chuckled. "But really, I think it's just the whole being in a new place thing, ya know? It'll just take me a few days to get used to all the things that go bump in the night." Allie wiggled her fingers as if they were supposed to be a monster.

"Yeah I get that." Silence filled the common room. The only sound was the wood crackling in the fire place.

"Hey you never said why you couldn't sleep." Allie waited for Harry's answer. He was defiantly not telling her the truth. _Oh I was just thinking about you. _Yeah, creep her out. So he said the only think he could think of.

"Too much sugar at the Feast. Got me all jittery." After the words left his mouth Harry felt like a complete git. What was he, four? He couldn't handle his sugar?

Allie smiled at him. He knew she was too nice to say something about his idiotic excuse. They sat in silence for a few more minutes, just listening to the fire.

"Well I think I'm gonna try to catch some z's. I know if I don't I will be crabby and no one needs that. I'd like to spare you the pain I would cause if I ripped off your head for doing something like saying hello." Allies stood up from her chair and stretched.

"Thanks I would appreciate that and I'm sure everyone else would too." Harry watched her turn to make her way up the stairs. "Good night Allie"

"Night Harry"

After Allie left, Harry decided to follow her example and head to bed. He knew he wouldn't get much sleep but he could at least try.

------------------------------------------

At breakfast the next morning Professor McGonigal went around handing out class schedules. She started at the opposite end of the table that the Golden Trio and Allie sat at so they would be waiting for a while. Finally three pieces of toast and two pancakes later McGonigal came up to them. She handed them their schedules and they started to compare.

"How can we have different times for potions!" Ron said after looking at his class list then Harry's.

"It's because we are taking Care of Magical Creatures and they are not Ronald" Hermione said while staring at her own classes. "It looks like we have everything else together besides that." Ron still looked convinced that Fate was out to get him.

"At least we're not alone." Allie added. "You and Hermione are together and I've got Harry. You could have been completely alone Ron. So don't freak out." Ron glared at her before allowing his face to soften. He knew she was right he just didn't want to admit it.

When it was time for classes, Ron and Hermione headed outside for Care of Magical Creatures while Allie and Harry headed to the dungeons for potions.

"Now Snape's the teacher you have to watch out for. He hates all things Gryffindor." Harry explained as they turned a corner to their classroom. Harry held open the door for Allie and they walked into the room. It was filled with tables that had cauldrons placed on them and the room smelt faintly of feet.

"I'd like to see him try to intimidate me. It's not easily done." Allie said as they found seats at an empty table. Harry raised his eyebrows to this but didn't push her farther. Thirty seconds later greasy haired Professor Snape walked into the class. He raced up to the front of the room and stared down at his students.

"Your fourth years now and I expect you to understand the rules and expectations of this classroom by now so I will not explain them again. " He stated in a monotone voice. His eyes scanned the room but stopped when he spotted Allie.

She did not look away. She kept eye contact with the potions master. "So you are the famous Allie Cullen that is supposed to _excel _in Potions?" He snarled.

"That's what they tell me, sir. " She put on a sugary sweet voice. Snape glared at her before turning to address the whole class.

"We will start by assigning partners." She hissed out. Allie wondered to herself why this man taught when he clearly hated most of the Hogwarts population. The professor started naming off lab partners.

"Potter you will be with Crabbe." Snape smiled as if he had won some sort of battle. Allie could hear Harry make some sort of noise that resembled a growl before getting up and moving over to sit next to the huge boy she assumed to be Crabbe.

"Now Miss. Cullen where shall I put you. You will obviously need a partner who won't slow you down." He didn't mean that as a compliment. Allie knew that this Snape guy was trying to get to her. Well it wasn't going to work, she'd dealt with much worse the a greasy haired school teacher with a crooked nose.

"You will partner with Mr. Malfoy" He pointed to a boy with platinum blond hair. He was wearing Slytherin robes which didn't seem promising. "Is there a problem with the pairing Miss. Cullen or were you be expecting special treatment to go with your skill?"

_What is this guys problem? _"It's completely fine sir. I don't mind at all." She flashed him a smile that only made her teacher glare.

She walked over to the boy and sat down. "Hello there, my name is Allie, Allie Cullen" She extended her hand to the boy. He looked at it for a moment before taking it in his and shaking it.

"Draco Malfoy."

"Nice to meet you Draco." He didn't seem too friendly but she didn't expect much anyway. Harry had told her all about how Slytherins and Gryffindors avoid each other like the plague. Something about a feud that had gone on between the two houses since the fonding of the school.

"Today we will be making a simple potion..." He turned his attention to Allie mid thought. "This potion, I'm sure Miss. Cullen will be way to easy for some one with you _expertise _so you wouldn't mind making another potion for me would you?" Allie narrowed her eyes and slowly shook her head in an intimidating way. "Well, how about Felix FeIicis then? That won't be too difficult for you will it?"

_Ha might as well tell me to make a simple sleeping drought. _"Liquid luck, sir? That's not difficult, you see, I've made it before." Allie kept a smug look off her face but it was hard. He was trying to break her but it wouldn't work.

"Very well, get to it then." was his response. He then proceeded to pretend that Allie didn't exist while he instructed the rest of the class. Malfoy stared at her in amazement.

"What?" She said over her shoulder while reaching into her bag to get the supplies they needed.

"I don't think anyone has ever stood up to him before." Draco looked slightly confused.

"Yeah well it's about time someone did."

"But now he is going to treat you like he does Potter. You just dug yourself a big hole." Allie couldn't understand why he cared. She lit the cauldron to boil the water and started to chop ingredients.

"He had his mind made up about me from the moment I walked in that door, maybe even before. No matter what I did he was gonna treat me like scum."

"How do you know that?" _Great another question that I can't answer. Why are people are Hogwarts so curious? _

She looked Draco straight in the eye. "I just do."


	5. Discovery

"That was bloody brilliant!" Harry exclaimed while walking with Allie on the way to Defense Against the Dark Arts. "I mean did you see his face!" Harry laughed with surprise. This girl was amazing!

Allie, with the assistance of one Draco Malfoy (unfortunately), successfully made a vile of Felix Felicis. Snape was furious but he didn't let it show. Harry couldn't wait to share this story with Ron and Hermione. They were rounding the corner to the DADA classroom when Harry said "You'll love Professor Lupin. He's a great teacher and a nice guy. He was friends with my dad when they were in school together."

Harry was excited to see his favorite teacher. Allie was excited to meet him, as well. Harry once again held the door open for her when reaching their destination. But she stopped dead in her tracks when she entered the classroom. _This cannot be happening._

She smelt it the minute she walked in. That smell somewhere between a wet dog and and a sweaty football player. There was a werewolf in the room. She couldn't tell if it was dangerous or not, but she had her guard up. She looked around the room trying to find the creature, but it was all the same kids she had seen before. She never even had a whiff of the smell before that moment, which could only mean...

She shot her eyes to the front of the room only to find that the eyes of her teacher were staring back at her with the same shocked intensity. Professor Lupin was a werewolf. _Of course, you didn't smell it before now because he wasn't at the Feast last night... It was a full moon._

Allie knew that there were different kinds of werewolves. She also knew that the kind that changed unwillingly were the worst sort. They caused the most damage. "Allie!" Allie only vaguely hear Harry call her.

"Come on I want to introduce you to Professor Lupin." Harry didn't even wait for her to answer he just grabbed her by the arm and led her to the desk that Lupin was standing next to. He didn't notice Harry at all. His eyes never left Allie.

"Professor I'd like you to meet Allie Cullen. She transferred here from Duchesne Academy in American. Professor Dumbledore told us she was wicked good at Defense Against the Dark Arts. Which I'm sure is true because he also said she was good at Potions and she showed Professor Snape that Dumbledore wasn't lying." Harry gloated as if he were a parent with one of those 'my kid is a honor student' bumper stickers. Lupin still had his eyes glued to Allie, Allie returned the gesture.

"Cullen, you say?" _Oh crap. He's heard of me family. That's great. _

"That's right sir. Cullen."

"Well nice to meet you, Miss. _Cullen._ Welcome to Hogwarts." His tone was anything but welcoming. Harry looked from one to the other trying to figure out what was going on.

"Yes, well we'll go find our seats now, Professor. We can talk later." Harry led Allie to an empty table right behind where Ron and Hermione sat. Allie could still feel Lupin's eyes burn a hole through the back of her head. They both sat and Harry started right on telling the pair about what happened in potions. Ron and Hermione seemed very eager to hear. Allie refused to look up. She knew the werewolf was still looking at her as if she were... a monster.

"Class. Welcome back to Hogwarts! I am pleased to be teaching you once again." Professor Lupin started. "Today I thought we would do a little review. I know we learned about Boggarts last year but I thought we could start today by going a little more in depth with them." Allie looked up. Lupin seemed to have forgot about her and focused on the lesson.

Allie knew, however, that this was not the case. "Miss. Cullen" she looked at her Professor. "Would you please explain to the class what a boggart is?"

"A boggart is a shape-shifter that takes the shape of it's victims worst fear. It likes to hide in dark, enclosed spaces. Since the boggart always shape-shifts no one knows exactly what it looks like when it is alone." For that answer Harry expected Gryffindor to be rewarded points. But none were given.

"That is correct. And what would you say your worst fear is Miss. Cullen?" _Ah. That's were he was going with this. _

Allie thought for a minute before answering. "My worst fear would have to be fear it's self"

"Interesting and why would you say that?"

"Because if there was no fear then what would we have to be afraid of?" All heads in the room were now turned to face her.

"How very wise of you. But I'm curious is there anything else you fear?"

"Clowns. And pixies." Everyone in the class started laughing. Allie kept eye contact with Professor Lupin. He had a surprised expression on his face.

"American pixies?" Allie nodded slowly and the laughter stopped. "Has any one here ever heard of American pixies?" All eyes turned to Hermione, who did not raise her hand. If Hermione didn't know then they must be very rare.

"American pixies are nothing like the Cornish pixies you know, class. They are vile and ruthless creatures. They stalk young women and kidnap them forcing them to become pixie queens and kill young men to drain their blood for food. They are dangerous and cunning."

Professor Lupin finished the class with a lesson on American pixies. But every so often his eyes would drift to Allie and glare.

---------------------------------------

When the class ended everyone started to pack up and head to the Great Hall for lunch. Allie started to walk out with Harry, Ron and Hermione when she heard Professor Lupin call after her.

"Miss. Cullen would you please stay after for a moment? I would like to discuss the curriculum and how things work in my class with you." _Discuss the curriculum, my ass. _She agreed to stay and told the trio that she would catch up with them later and off they went.

Allie walked up to the front of the room where Lupin was leaning against his desk, his arms crossed. "It's funny" he started. "I thought the thing you would fear most would be a wooden stake." Allie pressed her lips together in a thin line.

"You never told us what you feared the most Professor. Is it the full moon perhaps?" Allie refused to back down. She would not let him get to her.

"How did you get in this school? If Dumbledore knew what you were..."

"Dumbledore knows." Lupin's eyes widened.

Allie sighed. "I have no quarrel with those of your kind, Professor. I don't want any trouble."

"Is it true? Are you really a Cullen?" Allie nodded in response. "I thought you all were killed by Voldemort 14 years ago?"

"Apparently not." Allie spat. She turned to leave the room. She did not want to relive what happened back then. It brought too much pain that she could not handle. She stopped right in front of the door and turned to look at her Professor with pleading eyes. "Don't tell any of the students, Professor. Especially not Harry." He shook his head to show that he would comply. She went to turn the handle only to be stopped once more.

"Why do you not have a problem with those like me?" Curiosity filled Lupin's voice.

She kept her eyes on the handle while answering. "Because I was raised by werewolves." She opened the door and stormed out of the room.


	6. The Girl The History Books Forgot About

The rest of the week passed pretty normally. Allie had no trouble with any other teachers, thank Merlin. After dinner on Friday night, Harry, Ron, Allie, and Hermione sat in the Great Hall were the Goblet of Fire was set up and watched as people placed their names in it. Harry and Ron were walking around discussing the tournament with Dean, Seamus, and Neville while Allie and Hermione sat on the bleachers that were set up. Each had a book in hand but got little reading done. They chatted about school and things they missed about the muggle world.

A group of boys from Durmstrang came in led by Viktor Krum. He walked straight pass the age line and slipped a piece of paper into the blue flame billowing from the Goblet. He paused for a second and Allie noticed him glance at Hermione. She turned to see Hermione's reaction. She was smiling.

"Hermione, Viktor Krum was totally checking you out."

"What? That is insane, he was not." Hermione tried to suppress a smile.

Allie chuckled. "Whatever you say."

Next to come in was a boy that Hermione identified as Cedric Diggory. He was accompanied by his rambunctious friends. "Go on Ced!" Allie heard one boy exclaim. The group pushed him up to the Goblet and he placed his name in it. He turned and spotted Allie. It was Viktor Krum all over. Only this time the boy's attention was placed on Allie. He glanced at her and flashed one of the best smiles she had ever seen.

She felt a little tug where her heart was. _Oh come on Allie. You're NOT one of those girls that faints when the handsome young man smiles at you. _Cedric walked backwards to rejoin his friends, his eyes never leaving Allie.

He was really handsome. He reminded her of someone she knew once... but she couldn't place it. He broke eye contact first and this caused Allie to snap out of it. She flushed red not believing that she was acting like such a... teenage girl. Cedric started walking out of the Great Hall but before exiting he turned to glance at Allie once more. She smiled.

As Cedric left the Weasley twins walked in which caused all the Gryffindors in the room to erupt in applause. They were up to some hair brained scheme but Allie was too focused on the boy that made her feel something that she hadn't felt in a long time to even notice what the red heads were up to. She felt happy.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Knight to E3." Harry said to the magic chess board that sat in front of him. Him and Ron were in a very heated game of Wizard's Chess. Harry's Knight went were instructed and took out Ron's bishop. Ron studied the board, trying to find a move. After a few seconds he grinned wickedly and ordered his rook to D5.

"Checkmate" Ron stated, not even trying to hide his gloating. Harry wasn't surprised, Ron always won when they played wizard's chess. Harry sighed.

He spotted Allie in the same chair she occupied the night before classes started, she was again reading. He was still trying to figure out what happened between her and Professor Lupin that first morning in Defense Against the Dark Arts. It almost seemed like they disliked each other. But how could they? They've never met before then, had they? Yet another question surrounding the beautiful girl sitting five feet away from him.

"Hey Allie," Ron asked while setting up the chess board for round two. "Where's Hermione? "

"I last left her in the library. She was catching up on some reading."

"Well aren't you reading?" Ron raised an eye brow.

"Is that a rhetorical question, Ronald?" Allie questioned. She'd known Ron for a week and she still couldn't figure out where he went with his questions sometimes.

"Well if you can read while in the Common Room why can't she?"

"Because Hermione has more trouble multitasking than I do. I can listen to you guys argue about what color you want to be in chess while Hermione needs peace and quite to concentrate."

"Oh." was Ron's only reply.

"But if you ask me, I don't think reading is the reason she went to the library" Allie whispered to Harry, who only tilted his head to one side, puzzled.

"Harry?" Colin Creevey came up to the trio. He seemed excited to be around the 'Boy Who Lived'.

"Yes, Colin?" Harry didn't seem to notice the younger boy's giddiness, or he was just used to it.

"Professor Dumbledore would like to see you in his office."

"Thanks." Harry started to get up. Colin was still standing there, doting on Allie. To Harry she looked a little uncomfortable under the boy's gaze, but she smiled at him sweetly anyway. "Was there something else, Colin?" Harry asked with a sharp edge to his voice. For some reason he was suddenly annoyed with the young Gryffindor.

"Oh, right. Allie," He said her name slowly, as if savoring it, "is supposed to go with you."

"Oh, alright." Allie seemed surprised and something else, was it nervous? Harry wasn't sure. He had no clue what Dumbledore would need with them at this hour, no time like the present to find out.

Allie and Harry walked out of the portrait hole and headed to the headmaster's office. They walked in silence, the only noise to be heard was the sound of their footsteps. Harry took the lead, Allie still had trouble finding her way around the school.

Hermione insisted that it would take some time, but she would be able to find the bathroom on her own eventually. Allie knew she was hopeless with directions, no matter how many times Hermione told her the way to the library, she would still get lost and end up in the Astronomy Tower. Hermione was just being nice.

Harry informed Allie that they were almost there and a second later she smelt a werewolf, the stench hit her square in the face. _Professor Lupin... This cannot be good. _Lupin and Allie were civil to each other but he still kept his distance. He didn't trust her which was to be expected. It's not like she would invite him to a sleepover and tell him all her secrets, but she didn't distrust him either.

When they approached the gargoyle statue that hid the entrance to Dumbledore's Office sure enough the DADA teacher was waiting for them. Harry said a quick hello and Allie waved. The professor simply nodded before saying "Lemon Drops."

"Huh? What kind of password is that?" Allie whispered to Harry as they stood on the escalator like stairs.

"Professor Dumbledore has a thing for candy." He seemed a little confused by the headmaster's choice too.

That was a good enough answer for Allie. Her password for everything was the name of her favorite actor. She liked him, Dumbledore liked candy, same difference.

The spiraling stairs stopped and they were face to face with a large wooden door. Professor Lupin opened the door for them and motioned that they enter. The office was spectacular in Allie's eyes. There were books everywhere, on shelves and just piled up on the floor. Moving portraits of the past headmasters of Hogwarts covered the walls.

On a table sat an assortment of silver and gold interments that Allie had never seen before, they were very intriguing. Under different circumstances Allie would have loved to browse through the room, but she was having a hard time just standing on this particular night. She knew why she was there. She didn't even have time to warn Harry...

"Harry." Her eyes were filled with regret. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"Tell me what?" He was unsure of what she was talking about. At that moment Professor Dumbledore appeared from the second floor loft in his office. "Ah, Harry, Allie, welcome. I'm sorry I could not have called this meeting earlier in the day but I had things to see to. Remus, how are you?" The two adults shook hands.

"To me honest Albus, I'm kind of confused as to why I was summoned to this meeting." His glance strayed to where Allie was standing next to Harry. Her hand resting on his arm.

"I thought that you should hear this story too. Considering it somewhat concerns you and your... condition." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Please won't everyone take a seat?"

The three did as instructed. Harry sat between Allie and Lupin. Allie was staring at her hands. _What the bloody hell is going on? And why is it making her so uncomfortable?_

"Now Harry, I understand that you have no clue why you were called here tonight is that correct?"

"Yes, Professor."

"Very well. Now Harry, you remember what you were told about the night your parents died?" Harry nodded.

"Voldemort killed my parents in hopes of getting to me and... killing me, Sir."

"That is correct. Now Harry, that was not the first time, believe it or not that Voldemort tried to kill an infant and failed." Harry's eyes widened.

"What are you talking about, Professor?"

Instead of addressing Harry, Dumbledore turned to Allie. "Miss. Cullen, if you would please." Allie lifted her gaze to the headmaster then laid her blue eyes on Harry. She looked down at her wrist before rolling up her sleeve and started to untie the bracelet she wore there. She slid the bracelet off and put it in her pocket.

Harry could see nothing abnormal about her skinny wrist. But then she flipped her arm so that her palm pointed up to the ceiling. Harry instinctively reached over to stroke the lightening shaped scar etched into the underside of her wrist with his thumb.

"Harry meet the Girl who Lived." Dumbledore stated simply. Harry was feeling several emotions at the same time. Confusion and shock being two of them. Lupin stood up to inspect the scar identical to Harry's.

"How could this be, Albus?" He might have been even more shocked then Harry at this point. Allie pulled her wrist away from the staring men but did not roll her sleeve back down.

"We had better start from the beginning." Dumbledore said. "Before Voldemort was destroyed, he went around the world trying to find witches and wizards, along with a variety of other creatures such as werewolves, giants, and vampires to join his cause." At the word 'vampires' Allie's head shot up. "Voldemort heard of a very powerful coven of vampires that resided in Washington state in America." The headmaster knew that Harry would start to understand now.

If possible, Harry's eyes grew even wider. _This cannot be heading where I think it is. _He turned to Allie, who would not look at him, but just stared straight at Dumbledore.

"He went to America in hopes that the Cullen's would join him. They refused to be a part of his army. He didn't take very kindly to that." Silent tears rolled down Allie's cheeks. This was almost too painful for her to bear. "The next night a group of Voldemort's werewolves showed up at the Cullen's house and slaughtered them. Tore them about and burned the body parts." Allie's silent tears turned into sobs.

"I'm sorry Miss. Cullen if you would like..."

"No please, continue. He needs to know." She choked out. Lupin placed an awkward hand on her shoulder. Her sobs subsided a little.

Dumbledore nodded, then continued. "For some reason unknown to us, Voldemort told the werewolf pack to leave the vampire baby alive.. After the werewolves left Voldemort went to the nursery to kill the child. He sent the _Avada Kedavra _curse on the baby but nothing happened. I assume he was weakened significantly by this. Soon after his attempt a band of local werewolves, friends of the Cullen vampires, stormed the house. They saw the smoke from their reservation. But when they arrived all that they found was the child. Voldemort must have fled when he heard the wolf howls. One of the werewolves was a friend of Allie's mother. He took her home with him and raised her. Little did they know at that time that Allie was not only a vampire but also a witch."

Harry's brain was having an information overload. He was for some reason angry at Allie for not telling him and angry at Dumbledore FOR telling him.

"So not only are you like me, your also a... vampire?" Harry muttered. Allie hesitated then answered. "I'm only a half vampire. My mother was mortal when she gave birth to me." Professor Lupin looked at Allie in amazement.

"Allie is very special. She is the only one of her kind that we know of." Dumbledore stated matter of factly.

"But Albus, why has the world never heard of her and her story?"

"Probably because she did not kill Voldemort that night, only weakened him, which I believe is the reason why Harry destroyed him the night he was attacked. Voldemort overestimated his strength, thought he had rested enough to go after the Potter's. This mistake cost him his life."

"And a half vampire? I didn't even know that was possible."

"Until Allie, everyone believed that it was impossible. However, her, mother, Bella survived giving birth to her, but just barely. Edward had to turn her into a vampire right after the baby was born."

"And your powers?" Lupin turned his attention to Allie now. "Do you have the full abilities of those of your kind?"

"No" Allie replied. "I am not strong at all, I have no clue why. I run at about the same speed as the fastest man in the world, maybe a little faster but nothing compared to other vampires. My blood is only about 20 degrees lower than humans and my skin isn't like marble. I do have vampire hearing. I'm just a hybrid but I do have my father's ability, however, it's just a little different."

"What did you father do?" Lupin asked curiosity taking over him.

"He could read minds. But unlike my father I can turn it on and off. I can hear everyone's thought's in Hogwarts if I choose to. But I usually just 'turn it off' if you will, so I don't hear them. If I find it necessary to read someones thoughts I just channel in to that significant person's mind.

"Amazing." Lupin and Dumbledore started to discuss Allie and her past once again.

The teens just sat there. Allie couldn't stand the hurt look on Harry's face. He thought she had betrayed him. And he was right. She should have told him. They had gotten so close, besides Hermione he was her best friend at Hogwarts.

"Harry, I'm so sorry." Allie whispered to him.

"What do it matter!?" Harry yelled no longer able to control his anger. Allie saw the blood pounding in the veins in his neck. "You lied to me! You knew this whole time who you were and yet you said nothing!"

"Harry, please calm down. Just hear her out." Lupin told him, raising his hands as if the gesture it's self would lower Harry's temper.

"Why should I? She's a vampire! A monster!" Harry didn't know were this rage was coming from. He was hurt that she didn't share this secret with him but he knew that it was under orders from Dumbledore. He still could not calm down.

_A monster. _Nothing had ever hurt her as much as those words. Harry thought she was a monster, he wanted nothing to do with her. Allie stood up to leave, she didn't want to be here anymore. She should have never came to Hogwarts. Lupin stopped her by gently grabbing her elbow.

Dumbledore remained calm. "Because Harry you two are now in this together. You are not alone anymore. You and Allie and connected in a way that no one else in the world is to another human being." Harry relaxed a little at the headmaster's last comment. He nodded his head slowly. "You two have a lot to discuss, I will excuse you from classes tomorrow to do so. If you have no more questions you are free to leave."

Harry stayed still for a moment allowing his breathing to return to normal before leaving. Allie gave the two adults a small smile and after giving Harry a 20 second head start she left the Professor's office.


	7. Gifts and Curses

Allie walked about ten feet behind Harry on the way back to Gryffindor Tower. She tried not to read his mind because she wanted to give him his privacy. But once it became too much of a temptation she tuned into his thoughts. His mind was just a jumble of words that she couldn't make out. He was so confused.

"Harry will you please talk to me?" She called after him.

He spun around so quick that it startled her. His eyes held less anger than they had before. He could see that she had been crying and she was just about as upset as he was. His features soften even more. He couldn't stay mad at her. It wasn't her fault who she was, Allie couldn't control what happened to her any more than he could. No matter where she came from, she was still Allie, his Allie.

"I'm sorry for the way I reacted." He turned his gaze downward toward his shoes. "And I'm sorry for calling you a... monster. I'm SO sorry for that. I was just confused and..."

Allie tilted his chin up to look her in the eyes. She had to crank her neck up to look at his face. "I know. I don't blame you for that at all. You have the right to be upset. I should have told you."

Allie bit her lip. They just looked at each other for what felt like an hour before smiling small smiles and turning to continue on their way to their dorm. They walked into the common room to find in deserted. Harry looked at his watch: 12:30. They had been in Dumbledore's office a lot longer than he thought. Allie started to make her way to the stairs that lead to the girls dormitory. Harry watched her go up but stopped her when she got to the landing.

"Hey Allie?" Harry called. She looked down at him putting her hands on the ledge. "We'll talk tomorrow?"

She gave him a half smile. "Yeah. I'll be around, find me when you want to." She turned to go but then shot her head back in his direction and said "Harry don't say anything to anyone. Not yet anyway." Harry shook his head to show that he would do what she asked.

He stayed in the common room for another hour before heading up to his room. It was dark and he could hear his room mates snoring. Harry dropped onto his bed not even caring to change. Within five minutes he drifted into a deep sleep where he dreamed of beautiful vampires being torn apart while a baby with sapphire blue eyes watched on in horror.

------------------------------------------------------------

"Mate, wake up!" Harry jumped when Ron's pillow hit him in the face. He was so tired. "Get up or you'll miss breakfast!" Harry groaned. He reluctantly sat up and put his glasses on. He glared daggers at the red head. He got up out of bed and walked over to his dresser to get his clothes for the day.

Ron didn't seem to notice Harry's annoyance. "So what did Dumbledore want?" Harry pulled so hard on the dresser draw that it came completely out. He had forgotten about the events of last night. The memories of what he had discovered came back to him in a flash. Allie was a vampire...a half vampire and she had a lightening shaped scar on her wrist that matched the one he had on his forehead. He wasn't alone.

"Easy on there, Harry!" Ron said while helping him put the drawer back in it's place. "You OK?"

"Yeah just tired." His head was pounding. He decided not to wear his school robes today since Dumbledore said that he and Allie would not be attending classes. He selected a pair of dark wash jeans and a plain gray t-shirt.

"So?" Ron asked.

"So what?" Harry said while throwing on his black converses.

"What did Dumbledore want?"

"Oh, nothing really. We just talked and since he kept us there so late he is letting us skip classes today."

Ron saw nothing wrong with this answer and just shrugged his shoulders and muttered something under his breathe that sounded to Harry like "Lucky you".

They walked down the Great Hall for breakfast and found Hermione sitting by herself reading The Daily Prophet. Harry scanned the Gryffindor table looking for Allie but she was nowhere to be seen. They walked over to where Hermione was and sat down.

"Where's Allie?" Harry asked Hermione. She looked up from her paper and grabbed for a piece of toast.

"Not sure. She was already gone by the time I woke up. I thought she might be down here already but she wasn't." She didn't seem to worried. "Harry why are you dressed like that?"

Ron grumbled the reason why to Hermione. Harry was deep in thought wondering where Allie could be. _Maybe I hurt her more than she let on last night. She couldn't have left, could she?_ Then Harry remembered her parting words last night. I'll be around'. This put Harry's mind at ease. After he filled his stomach he'd go look for her.

Breakfast ended and all the students went to class. Harry walked around the empty corridors wondering where to look for Allie. He decided to try the Library first. No luck. The librarian said she hadn't seen her at all that day. Next he thought he'd try the owlery. She wasn't there either. He sat up there, looking out the window with Hedwig on his arm. He was about to give up when he saw a head of shining golden hair sitting under a tree by the lake. Allie. He put Hedwig back and started toward the Lake. He observed that she was reading, yet again.

As he drew near she raised her head and smiled at him. She was wearing dark skinny jeans and a white v neck shirt. He noticed that she once again had the bracelet on her wrist to hide her scar. He reached the tree and plopped down next to her. "You know, when you said you'd be around you probably could have specified where exactly that would be." Allie laughed.

"Ha. Sorry bout that." She closed her book and set it next to her. They stared out at the lake for a while. "So what do you want to know?"

Harry let the question roll around in his mind for a while before asking "Why'd you leave Washington?" Allie narrowed her eyes at him in puzzlement.

"Because Jake -the werewolf that raised me- couldn't handle being so close to where... it happened. He loved my mom. It was too painful for him." Allie still had a puzzled expression on her face.

"What?" Harry questioned.

"Nothing. It's just that, that wasn't the question I expected you to ask first."

"Well what did you think it would be?"

"I don't know... Maybe something along the lines of 'what do you eat?' or 'are you dangerous.'" Her face grew red with embarrassment.

Harry had thought about asking those but thought he would start out easy and work his way up to the difficult questions. Deep down Harry knew the answer to the second question she mentioned. "Your not dangerous. You wouldn't hurt anyone." She opened her mouth to say something but shut it quickly. She stood up and looked toward the lake so Harry couldn't see her face. "Did I say something?" He asked with uncertainty.

She spun around disgust written all over her face. "You don't get it." she started out using a soft voice that steadily grew louder with every word.

"What don't I get?" Allie crossed her arms and shifted her weight from foot to foot.

"Your supposed to think that. Your supposed to think that I'm not dangerous, but I am. I'm the perfect predator. Everything about me lulls you into a sense of false comfort. My face, my voice, everything. Don't you understand? Your supposed to think 'the short, tiny girl can't hurt me.' when really at any moment I could snap and suck all the freaking blood out of your body." Allie was panicked now. The reality of the danger she was putting Harry and her other friends in slapped her in the face.

Allie started to ramble, she tended to do that when she spazzed out. Harry walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Allie look at me" She continued to string a bunch of words together that Harry could not understand due to the speed at which she was speaking. He then moved his hands up to her face, forcing her eyes to meet his. "Allie look at me" She quieted down and gazed into Harry's green eyes.

"You won't hurt anyone."

"How do you know?" she said quietly.

"Because I do. Your not evil, your Allie, probably the sweetest and weirdest girl I have ever met." Allie half smiled at Harry's words. A breeze started up bring Harry's scent with it. _Oh no..._ She backed away from Harry terror streaked her face, she held her breath. He smelled so good. Better than any human had ever smelt to her before.

"Oh no, no, no, no!" Harry moved closer to her concerned that she might be having a panic attack.

"What is it? Are you OK?"

"Harry, please back away." She held her hand up to make sure he kept his distance. This was her parents all over again. _History is repeating it's self. Why the hell does it always have to repeat it's self!?_

"What's going on?"

"Your blood," Allie's conscious screamed at her to be honest with him. "Smells _really_ good. I just need a minute. For it to pass." Harry gave her space not wanting to make her test her self control. She pressed her lips together and pinched the bridge of her nose, her eye lids were closed tightly together.

After a moment the thirst left her and she was back to normal. Allie took a deep breath and then went back over to where Harry stood. His features were the very essence of concern. Not for himself, Allie noted, but for her.

"Everything... good?" He cocked an eyebrow mentally kicking himself for his choice of words. She chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm fine now. Thanks." The were soundless for an moment. "Wanna take a walk?"

"Yeah" Harry replied, "I do." They started to walk along the edge of the lake. Allie knew that she would have to attempt to keep Harry away from her as her father tried to do when her mother got to close to him. She was also sure it would have about the same affect on Harry's decision as it did her mother's but she had to try. "Harry, you have to stay away from me. For you own safety."

"That's not going to happen." He said with not a hint of hesitation in his voice. "I call the shots when it comes to my own safety and I say that you are not dangerous." Allie started to protest but Harry placed his hand over her mouth. His hand covered most of Allie's face, everything from nose down, he laughed a little. She really was tiny. She rolled her eyes and then pinched her thumb and pointer finger together and slide them over Harry's hand where her mouth was, saying that her 'lips were zipped'. He removed his hand. Her mouth remained closed.

"I'm not going anywhere."

Allie chewed over everything he had said, if he wasn't going to stay away she had to lay down the law. "Fine, but if I say get the hell away from me, you have to do it. Do I make myself clear? Or else your gonna be made into a nice little snack and I don't want that to happen."

Harry made an 'X' across his heart. Allie nodded her head still not happy about how stubborn Harry was. He was almost as bad as her.

"Your my friend Harry and I don't want anything to happen to you." Harry's smile dropped. _Friends._ _That's all we are. _

"Yeah. Friends." he said in a low voice. "Let's head back to the school. It's gotta almost be lunch time." They started walking then another inquiry popped into his head. "Hey Allie?"

"Hmm?

"What do you eat?" Allie throw her head back and laughed out loud.

"I eat human food."

"Then how are you a vampire?"

"Oh don't get me wrong I WANT blood I just choose not to drink it. If I can survive on the crap you eat why shouldn't I? But it's like eating tofu. I'm never quite satisfied."

Harry was awed by Allie's openness to discuss the subject. He could not picture the pale girl leaning over a body sucking blood from it's neck. He shook the image from his brain. It was going to take a while for Harry to get used to this new side of Allie.


	8. Beating Hearts Baby

**Thank you so much for reading! On with the story... (btw i dont own anything sadly enough) k bye! =]**

The next day Allie and Harry attended classes. Snape was an ass hat to Allie like always but Professor Lupin was oddly nice to her. She looked into his mind and saw that he accepted her. Any awkwardness between them evaporated. Even if they were on good terms, Allie still thought he smelt bad.

She had gotten used to Jacob's scent growing up, but Lupin's was worse. Probably because he didn't have a choice when it came to changing his form. The wolf part of him was in control, in Jacob's case he decided when he wanted to shift his shape. Jake's ability was a blessing while Lupin's was a curse.

During the free period Allie and Hermione went to the library. They read quietly and once in a while would pass a note, just like the school girls they so desperately didn't want to be like.

_So you think Krum will be the Durmstrang champion? _

_How would I know? I thought we didn't care about this tournament?_

_We don't but that doesn't mean you don't_ care_ about Hottie McQuidditch._

_Allie! _

_What!? I'm just saying you to have been sharing some glances at meal times. And don't even try to deny it, I've seen you. _

Hermione scoffed and threw the note away. Allie flashed a very Malfoy like smirk. She was pretty sure Hermione had never had a boyfriend before. And she thought it was cute that she was trying to hide the little flirtation her and Krum had going on.

When the free period was over the two girls reluctantly headed to Divinations. They both thought the subject was ridiculous. Hermione quit last year, but it's a required class so she had to rejoin. Allie knew that you can't be taught to see the future, you either see it or you don't. Jacob told her that her aunt Alice could see the future and when someone would ask her father what was going to happen he would always respond 'I don't know but I'm betting on Alice'.

The memory made her smile. She missed Jacob. She would have to write him soon. They climbed up the stairs into the dark room that reeked of incense. They sat at a table that was in front of Ron and Harry's, they said their hellos to the pair. The sound of Professor Trelawney's bangles rattled and the students turned to see their teacher enter.

"Welcome students. It is a good day to be looking into the beyond!" Allie and Hermione rolled their eyes which caused Pavarti and Lavender to glare at them. "Everyone grab a crystal ball and start your journey into the future!" They did as instructed but Allie didn't bother trying to connect to anything.

She didn't see the point. When she looked in that stupid crystal ball all she saw was smoke. She didn't she that fact changing today or any other day. Unlike Allie, Hermione, Ron and, Harry did not rebel. They tried to look for symbols in their crystal balls.

Professor Trelawney went around the room helping people find signs that weren't there. When she came to Allie and Hermione's table she gasped. It caused Allie to jump she stared at her teacher like she were nuts.

"Your aura dear" She grasped at Allie's shoulder, Allie tried to shrug it off but the small woman had a death grip on her. "Are you in the beyond?"

Allie pursed her lips. "No"

"Are you sure, dear girl?"

"Yes."

"Well gaze into your crystal ball. What do you see?" Allie thought she would amuse her professor and do as she asked. She looked into the crystal and saw... wow surprise. Smoke.

"I see nothing but smoke."

"Are you sure dear? Try again."

Allie sighed and looked again, She was tired of trying to see something that wasn't going to show up. So now she was going to have some fun.

"You will die in seven days." Allie said in grave voice.

"What?" Trelawney sounded frightened and excited at the same time.

"You will die in seven days."

"That's not what's in the crystal dear, how did you come up with that?"

"The Ring" a voice called. Allie looked around the room to find the voice's owner. In the doorway stood Cedric Diggory. He was leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed like one of those BA guys from an old 50's movie. He was looking straight at Allie. "Am I correct?"

Allie stared at him in amazement, she had an open mouthed smile spread across her face. "Yeah."

"Excuse me what is the Ring?" Trelawney asked.

"It's a muggle movie professor. You watch this movie and then a girl calls you and says you'll die in seven days, right?"

Now Allie was full on smiling. She nodded.

"Well dear I'm sorry to see that you do not take this class seriously. You could have the gift of divinations but with this attitude you will never be in the beyond." She turned to Cedric. "Is there something you needed, my dear boy?"

"Yes, Professor McGonigal asked me to deliver this note to you." He walked over to hand her said note.

"Thank you. Now if you'll excuse me I have students to help who would actually like to learn the secrets to seeing the future." She walked to the other side of the room where Lavender and Pavarti sat at their table staring at their crystal balls.

Allie shook her head in the general direction of the frizzy haired woman. She looked to her right to see that Hermione had went back to Harry and Ron's table to help them make out some sign in their crystal balls. Allie then turned back to the front to see that Cedric was still standing in front of her.

"Hi." he said. "I'm Cedric, Cedric Diggory." He extended his hand to Allie. She gladly except it. "Allie Cullen."

"I know who you are" He replied with a smile. "Nice going with trying to pull off that stunt with Trelawney. Quoting the Ring, it's a good one."

"It would have worked if you wouldn't have ruined it with your knowledge of muggle movies." she teased. He frowned.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Didn't mean to get you in trouble." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"No problem, I'm actually quite impressed. Not many people here would have got that. And I was being a smart ass anyway, I deserved to get in a little trouble."

"Your impressed with me?" Allie nodded. "Well mission accomplished then." He said in a flirty voice. He chuckled a nervous chuckle. Allie grinned in response. "Well I'd better get back to class. Are you going to be there tonight when they announce the champions?"

"Yeah, I'll be there."

"Great, I'll see you later then." He turned to leave. "Oh and Allie" She looked up at him. "Try to stay out of trouble." He winked at her before exiting the classroom.

----------------------------------------------

"Girls! Come on!" Ron yelled up the girls stairs. Him and Harry were waiting for Allie and Hermione to come down to go to the Great Hall for the champion selection. Normally the girls would have sulked the whole way there but they were both actually kind of excited, even thought they would never admit it.

Allie didn't tell Hermione what happened that afternoon in Divinations, Hermione did ask what Cedric was doing there for so long but Allie just replied that they were talking about movies. Allie didn't flirt and tell.

They made it to the Great Hall and found a spot on the bleachers. Allie looked around the room in hopes of seeing Cedric but made eye contact with Draco instead. He smiled at her and she waved back to her Potions partner. Harry had said nothing but bad things about him but she had not seen any of the nasty traits Harry had described. In potions the two got along and Draco turned out to be very helpful.

She continued to scan the room but still didn't see Cedric. "Looking for someone?" a deep voice whispered in her ear. She suppressed a smile that was trying to break across her face. She turned to see the handsome boy she had been looking for. Harry also turned to see who was talking. When he saw Cedric with Allie he snarled. He had to turn away so Allie would not see- or hear thanks to her ability- how jealous Harry was.

"Nope, not at all." She responded lifting her chin in defiance. She refused to let Cedric know she was looking for him.

He raised his eyebrows at her. "OK, troublemaker. I just thought I would come over to say hi and see if maybe I could get you to wish me luck."

_Oh man. Why is he such a smooth talker? _"Good luck."

"Thank you." From a far off bleacher she heard some one call "Come on Ced!".

He turned to wave at the boy to leave him alone. "The natives are growing restless without their leader. You'd better get back." She would have liked him to stay but she knew it wasn't going to happen.

"Yeah, I probably should." he made no movement that indicated that he was going to leave.

"Was there something else?" Allie asked, her heart beating in her throat.

He started to say something then stopped. "Nope, that's it."

"OK." She said a little disappointed. "See you around then."

"Defiantly" He walked away, perfectly. Allie finally let her smile out not having act cool anymore.

"Allie Cullen!" Hermione all but shrieked. "You snagged the attention of Cedric Diggory! One of the most eligible guys at Hogwarts!"

Allie giggled very uncharacteristically. "It was nothing"

"Mhmm" Hermione said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry did you want to talk about Viktor Krum?" That shut Hermione up right away.

"What about Krum?" Ron demanded to know.

"If I could have your attention we will begin the selection of the champions." Dumbledore stated. He dimmed all the lights in the room.

Ron leaned over to Harry and whispered "Here we go".


	9. Remember To Feel Real

**Thank you guys so much for reading! and i dont own anything but the plot and the oc's. Enjoy!**

Allie paced the common room. She was biting her nails down to the finger tip, it was another of her numerous nervous habits. She was having a hard time processing what happened at the champion selection earlier. Fleur Delacour was chosen for Beauxbatons, Krum for Durmstrang, and Cedric for Hogwarts. Then Harry's name came out of the Goblet accompanied by a great deal of freaky magic. No one knew how it happened or even why.

There were only supposed to be three champions and they all had to be over seventeen. Allie read Harry's mind after his name was called, it was a big jumble of nothing. He was as stunned as everyone else, Allie knew he didn't put his name in the Goblet of Fire, he's not that stupid. _But if he didn't then who did? _

Ron and Hermione were waiting in the common room with Allie, they wanted an explanation too. Ron was sulking on the couch, he had the audacity to be mad at Harry for being called, Allie could have smacked him for being such a child. Hermione was looking out the window, she had her arms wrapped securely around herself, trying to keep warm in the crisp England night air.

It had been three hours since the students exited the Great Hall and Harry still had not returned. Allie was not known for her patience, she was sick of waiting. She started to tap her fingers furiously on the table near her.

It wasn't a coincidence that Harry's name came out of that cup, it couldn't be... She'd had enough, this waiting thing was not for her. "Oh this is ridiculous!" She all but screamed. Ron and Hermione looked up at her, startled at her sudden outbreak. They hadn't talked in the last hour or so and it took them by surprise. "How long does it take to say that Harry can't compete?"

"I am competing." Harry's voice came from the direction of the portrait hole. He was standing there with a blank expression on his face. Allie concluded that he was trying to be calm but he was shaken up a bit.

"You cannot be serious." Hermione said from her position by the window. He shrugged his shoulders at her like it was no big deal. He glanced at Allie, she was frowning clearly showing her disapproval. She didn't look at him but at the floor by his feet, Allie was not a happy girl at the moment.

"Could have told your best mate that you entered the bloody contest." Ron growled at him. Harry was taken aback by Ron's attitude . Why was he so mad?

"I didn't ask for this Ron." Harry trying to explain, the words came out more angry than he meant them to.

"Yeah, right. I'm sure." He stalked off up the stairs to the boys dormitory. Hermione looked at Harry before saying that she was going to bed and headed up the opposite stair case. She wasn't mad at him, just shocked. For once in Hermione Granger's life she didn't have anything to say.

Allie and Harry were left in the Common Room, alone. She had her arms crossed, a hand ran up and down one side of her arm more out of defensiveness than the cold, in fact she rarely felt the bitter temperatures of England. Her blue eyes shot up and mixed with Harry's green ones. "Why are you doing this?" She asked.

"Dumbledore thinks that I should. He says that it will lure out whoever put my name in the cup."

"Harry, this tournament is dangerous. So dangerous. Please don't do this." Her eyes were pleading with him now, Harry knew she was thinking that he was a complete moron for doing this tournament willingly. He really considered dropping out but Dumbledore did make a good point. Harry wanted to find out who was after him too, and if this was the only way then he would do it.

"I have to." He stated flatly.

She took a deep breath and nodded her head. She clenched her jaw tightly, trying really hard not to say something stupid that would only end in a huge fight.

Harry hated to make her worry but it was for good reason, eventually she'll realize it. "I'm gonna head to bed. OK?" He told her trying to keep his voice as reassuring as possible. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." She made no response . The small blond pushed past him to get to the window and look out on the Black Lake. Harry sighed and started to head to the stairs.

"I wouldn't go up there just yet if I were you." She didn't turn to face him as she talked. "You should wait till Ron falls asleep, he's pretty pissed at you."

"Thanks."

She murmured something that Harry didn't quite catch then stomped up to bed herself. Harry plopped down on a couch, utterly exhausted (mentally and physically). He thought he would heed her warning, she could after all read minds. He'd give Ron a few minutes to fall asleep, if he didn't he might be signing his own death certificate.

Harry wasn't going to lie to himself, he was excited to be in the Triwizard Tournament. He knew the tasks were brutal (and from what Krum was saying, they were also pretty cruel) but he never backed down from a challenge. And the opportunity to beat Cedric Diggory to a pulp wasn't completely horrible either. Harry smiled to himself. If Cedric was going to be in this tournament so was Harry. Bring it on.

---------------------------------------------------------

Allie was supposed to meet Harry, Ron, and Hermione in the courtyard at one o'clock. _Crap._ She was running late. She was in the library and got caught up reading a book about the Triwizard Tournament (yeah, she was a nerd and she freely admitted to it). If Harry was going to really do this thing she thought that she should probably get some background information on it.

While she walked she read the extremely thick and heavy book she checked out. _People have died in this Tournament. Why the hell would they sign up then? _She skimmed over the page she had started to read. _Ah. Fame and glory. Every boy's favorite ambition. _

Allie was not paying attention to where she was going and rounded a corner too quickly. She knocked into something tall and fell to the ground with a big 'thump' and much to her displeasure a small squeak escaped from from her lips. _So much for being invincible. I guess being a klutz cancels that out. _

"I am so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." She apologized as she started to pick up the other person's papers that she managed to scatter everywhere. She looked up to see who she had ran into and apologize once more.

"That's completely alright." Cedric's smooth voice informed her. "Are you ok? You took quite a fall there." She flushed scarlet red. _Stop that!! My gosh, Allie Cullen you are lame! _

"Yeah, I'm fine." They continued to gather his possessions from all around them. When they finally got it all together Cedric stood and offered a hand to help her up. She accepted it gladly, when she was up she tried to brush all the dirt off of her. Cedric looked down at her with an amused look on his amazingly handsome face. He then laughed.

"What." Allie was feeling a little self conscious at the moment, something that didn't happen often. She turned her head slightly and wiped at her cheek, hoping the merlin that there wasn't a huge smudge of make up or something there.

"Nothing. I just like your shoes." Allie glanced down at her feet, relieved that was all he was talking about. She was wearing her black converse. She took her robes off after classes and with the short plaid Gryffindor skirt she wore her shoes were showing like a big sign that yelled 'loser American'.

"Yeah, well I'm not the high heel type." She confessed.

"I like that." Allie scrunched her eye brows at his comment.

"You do?" She was pretty surprised by this.

"Yeah I find it... refreshing. Why?"

Allie didn't want to say the reason why she questioned him but her fantastic friend, word vomit, got to her and she ended up saying "Not to be rude but you seem like the kind of guy who would be into the high heeled pretty girls."

He half smiled at that. "Ah, well I'll let you in on a little secret." he leaned in to whisper in her ear, just like at the champion selection. "I'm not. I'm into sneaker wearing pretty girls." Allie snorted very unladylike. "What?" He questioned.

"Do those lines work on all the girls around here?" Allie asked. He cannot be like this all the time and to be honest she didn't like it if he was. When he said his last complement, it reminded Allie of a guy from her old school. He fed pretty lines to girls he wanted, too. But when he got what he wanted from them, he kicked them to the curb and went on to find his next play thing.

"What lines?" He seemed to shrink back a bit. Allie knew she could be intimidating at times, so it didn't take her by surprise.

"Your good." Allie scoffed. She started to walk away but Cedric stepped in front of her, cutting her off from the way she needed to go to meet her friends.

"What did I say? Whatever it was, I'm sorry." He seemed sincere to Allie. She looked into his eyes. There was no hint that he was trying to play her, but she wasn't sure. Guys were tricky tricksters sometimes.

"I've known boys like you Cedric. They say whatever they need to to get what they want. Well I'm not some bimbo that's going to do whatever you ask me to do just because you compliment me. If thats what your after, you've got the wrong girl." She started to walk around him but he grabbed her arm.

"Wait, you've got the wrong impression of me." She stayed facing the way she was heading. He still held her arm as he spoke. "I say those things because... because I don't know how to act around you. I like you and... I can't think of anything to say. Every intelligent thought leaves my head and all that's left is.... I don't know..."

"Word vomit." Allie finished for him.

"Exactly!" he exclaimed, he felt like an idiot. "It's just you make me kind of nervous." It was his turn to blush.

"I make YOU, Cedric Diggory, nervous?" He chuckled nervously. "Every girl in the school wants you. Girls cannot make you nervous."

"Well not all girls. Just you." He searched her eyes. "And thats the honest truth."

She gave him a lopsided smirk. From around the corner she heard light, swift footsteps approaching. "Allie there you are!" Hermione's voice flooded through the corridor. "The boy's were getting impatient so I decided to come look for..." She saw who Allie was with and smiled. "...you." the bushy haired girl finished slowly.

Allie laughed lightly and rubbed her forehead. "I'll be there in a minute, Mione." She looked up at Cedric, her features no longer hard and angry. "I was supposed to meet them and I'm running late..." She trailed off.

"No, right, yeah. Go on, I understand." He stammered. The Hufflepuff graced her with a small smile.

Allie walked over to where Hermione was waiting. She could feel Cedric staring at her back. She felt bad for thinking he was a player. Allie didn't want things to be like this between them, jeez she didn't even know him and she was still willing to give him a chance, that was a step for Allie and it had to mean something. There was something about that boy that reminded her of someone she used to knew, like they'd been friends once. And to be quite honest she didn't want to lose the feeling that he gave her when he was near, she felt comfortable around him. "Hey Cedric?"

"Yeah?" his voice was filled with hopefulness.

"See ya around." She gave him a big smile that told him she was sorry for jumping to conclusions.

He returned the smile with a gleaming one of his own and told her what he had said before "Definitely."

**Ok. You might be confused about why Allie jumped to conclusions about Cedric and the truth is that she doesn't trust people easily. In later chapters it explains why. =] **


	10. The Lesser Of Two Evils

**Ha. Ok so here's the deal. I was proof reading this chapter and i realized that it sounds weirdly like a scene from the notebook. Yeah, dunno how that happened but it works. So enjoy! **

"Potter stinks!" A boy called when Harry and Allie were passing on their way to Potions. It had been two days since Harry had been announced as the fourth Triwizard Champion and some of the kids weren't taking it too well. Allie thought that they were just jealous that Harry was in it and they weren't. Stupid boys.

"Read the badge Potter!"

"Cedric could beat your arse any day Scar Head!" Harry had reached his boiling point, he had taken it all through breakfast and he had enough. He spun to face the 5th year who said the last comment. Harry growled at the smug look on the boy's face.

"Do you have a problem with me?" Harry snarled. Allie grabbed his arm trying to calm his down. No such luck. He began to walk toward the guy, he was planning on beating the crap out of him, and Allie wasn't going to let it happen. Allie planted her feet trying to make him stop but he just dragged her along with him with her feet skidding across the floor. _Damn! Why can't I have vampire strength!? _"I said do you have a problem with me?" He went up to the boy and pushed him. The boy staggered back a step only step closer and get right in Harry's face.

The 5th year Hufflepuff looked down at where Harry's hands touched him and brushed away invisible dirt on his robes. "Yeah, I do. " He pushed Harry back. "I don't like cheats." Harry stumbled back, bumping into Allie in the process. He asked her if she was ok before glaring at the older boy.

Allie didn't like where this was headed. She kept her eyes on the boy while grabbing onto Harry's arm like she was going to restrain him if need be. "Harry, let it go." The boys kept glaring at each other, their eyes narrowing more and more every second. "Yeah Harry. Let it go." The Hufflepuff mimicked her.

Harry took another step closer to the 5th year and stood up to his full hight. Allie pushed her in between the angry men and placed her hands on Harry's chest, hoping it would calm him down. "Stop it. Just stop." Allie pleaded with him. The Hufflepuff started to say something but Allie was faster. "Shut up." She hissed with an uncharacteristically scary voice. The boy backed away a step, the faint red tint in Allie's eyes intimidated him.

She'd had it with the two's testosterone, guys were completely idiotic. "Harry, move." She pushed on his chest, causing him to walk backwards. When they were what Allie considered a safe distance from the boy, she released her hold on him.

"He started it." Harry murmured.

"Well I finished it, didn't I? Keep moving, mister." Allie stayed positioned walking behind him in case he changed his mind and tried to fight the boy. After a fair distance she caught up and resumed her place walking next to him.

"Don't let them get to you. You're better than that." She laid a supportive hand on his shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. They continued on route to Potions where Snape was waiting to give them hell.

--------------------------------------------------

"I cannot believe he's making you write that essay! That's so unfair!" Harry complained to Allie (well more like yelled it at her) after potions. "All you did was answer that stupid question that no one else in the class would possibly know the answer to!" Harry was a lot more heated about the assignment than Allie, but she was sure it was due to what happened that morning with the Hufflepuff.

"Yeah, well it looks like Snape has a new favorite huh?" Allie said sarcastically. Snape did make an unfair call, but she wasn't going to make a fuss about it. She answered his question on where wolfs bane in northern England could be found and gave him way more information than he was looking for. He wasn't too pleased with her after that. Seeking revenge he assigned Allie an essay as tall as her (five feet, one inch) on what it means to be an insufferable know it all. The essay was due tomorrow. The look on Snape's face while he recited her punishment was enough to make her want to _stupify _his butt into next year.

"Your not going to actually write the thing are you?"

"Of course I am. Snapey thinks he's going to break me. Well he has another thing coming." She laughed evilly trying to sound like those villains in cheesy superhero movies. Harry just kept a stunned look on his features. _She's nuts. But she's good... in an evil way. _"And I actually think I might need more room to write. So my paper might actually have to be longer." She told him sarcastically. Harry pushed her lightly and she smirked at him.

"Your insane, Allie Cullen."

"Thank you." she replied.

They reached the DADA classroom. They entered the room and were surprised to see that professor Lupin was not sitting at his desk in that sweater with the elbow patches, he was no where to be seen. It was not a full moon then night before so there was no reason for him to be gone. In Lupin's place was an older, burly man. He was balding and scars covered 75% of his face. But the most unusual thing about the man was that he had a glass eye that was rolling around in his head. It was a fascinating magical invention but Allie couldn't get over the creepiness of the man it belonged to.

The duo sat down at their normal table behind Ron and Hermione. All the students in the room were openly staring at the new teacher. Some of the girls faces held traces of fear but mostly people seemed curious about the man.

He stood up and went to write on the green chalkboard. "My name is Alister Moody." He wrote his name in chicken scratch as he spoke. "Ex Auror for the Ministry of Magic. And I am only here because Professor Dumbledore asked me to be, end of story." Allie thought him to be very bitter. "We will start off the class today by discussing the Unforgivable Curses. The ministry says your too young to learn about them but I say differently."

"Is it me or this guy off his rocker?" Allie whispered to Harry.

"Miss. Cullen!" Moody yelled. Everyone in the room jumped. "Give us a curse, will you?" _How the heck did he know my name. He _is_ off his rocker. _

Without thinking about it Allie answered "The Imperius Curse, sir" Moody nodded his head at her in approval.

"Good, very good. Come up here please." _You've got to be joking me you crazy old man!_ She stood up and walked to the front of the class. Allie heard Hermione gasp out in terror. She leaned over to Ron. "He cannot do that! Practicing an unforgivable curse on a student! Dumbledore would not approve!"

She reached the front of the class and stood facing the professor. "Now this curse will not hurt her at all. It simply works by allowing the caster to control the mind and actions of the person the curse is cast on." He addressed the class then turned to Allie. "Now focus and try to resist what I'm telling you to do. You probably will not be able too, but at least try. _Imperio." _

Allie felt nothing. She did not have any sudden urges to pat her head and rub her stomach at the same time or anything else along those lines. Maybe she was broken? Moody looked at her with confused eyes. "_Imperio" _He stated once again this time with more force in his voice. Still nothing happened, Allie stood there looking around at her fellow students like a dumby.

Maybe the vampire side of her was resilient to it? The professor lowered his wand. He seemed to be stomped on the reason why the curse wasn't working on her. "Well Miss. Cullen" He cleared his throat. "I guess you can resist the curse on the first try. You may return to your seat." She did what he told her to and resumed her spot next to Harry, her face held a look of confusion. The scruffy haired boy along with everyone else was impressed by her ability to reject the curse.

"Yes,well um... give us another curse." Alister Moody taught the rest of his barbaric lesson with a spider that demonstrated the remaining two curses. Every student was appalled by what he was doing but none had the guts to tell him that, he was a scary dude in Allie's opinion. They were all too filled with fear to do anything.

After classes Allie went down to sit under her tree by the Black Lake and read. The lake was probably her favorite place on the entire grounds besides the Forbidden Forest (the forest reminded her of Washington), but they weren't allowed there so she settled for the lake. She looked out over the water for a moment before taking off her robe and placing it on the ground for her to sit on. She was left in her white fitted button down shirt, Gryffindor tie, and the plaid red and gold short skirt. She wasn't sure why Hogwarts gave their female students skirts that went an inch above the knee (which some girls tried to make even sluttier) but they did.

Strange. She rolled up the sleeves of her white shirt and loosened the tie around her neck. She sat down under the tree and removed a book and her ipod out of her Andy Warhol bag. _You can take the girl out of the muggle world but you can't take the muggle out of the girl. _She smiled to herself.

She put the ipod on shuffle and escaped into her book.

~*~

Cedric Diggory was walking around the grounds with some of his friends when he spotted her under the huge weeping willow tree. She looked amazing. He felt like an idiot for the way he acted around her before. He hated that she thought he was the type of guy who used girls, he wasn't like that at all. If he was honest with himself he never had a real girlfriend. He'd been on dates but none of those girls had anything special about them that caused him to act like a total git. It was the exact opposite with Allie.

"Hey, guys I'll catch you later." He called to his friends. They shifted their eyes to see where he was looking, when they saw Allie they smirked at him and said stuff along the lines of 'go get her, tiger'. Cedric let the comments roll off his shoulder, after all guys will be guys.

He walked over to the tree and leaned against it with his arms folded across his chest. She hadn't taken notice of him standing there, she just kept reading. He studied her for a minute, watching the way she read her book with such enthusiasm. He sat down next to her. She still didn't look up to greet him.

"Are you sure you aren't supposed to be in Ravenclaw?" he asked the blond next to him. She acted as if he were invisible. Cedric was puzzled by her attitude. She said they were alright yesterday in the corridor, why was she acting like this? He pursed his lips together,trying to figure how he would get her attention when she clearly didn't want any from him. But then he heard music playing. Allie's mouth moved along with the words coming out of the headphones and her fingers tapped against the book in her hands. She wasn't ignoring him, she simply couldn't hear him. He tapped her on the shoulder.

Her eyes shot up in a flash and when she realized that it was Cedric she smiled and took the ear buds out of her ears. She set them down next to her. "Hey." She replied quickly. "Have you been sitting there long?"

"Only about five minutes." She laughed and then placed her head in her hands out of embarrassment.

"I'm sorry." She said through her hands. She looked up at him. "You see, when I turn on my music and read a book, it's like I block out the world, ya know? And everything else just gets sort of quiet."

"Yeah, I get that." Cedric said. He liked that she was being open with him, she didn't seem like the type to do so. He realized how deep she really was. Allie wasn't just a clumsy troublemaker like he first thought, she was intelligent and down to earth.

She gave him a closed mouth smile. "So what were you saying when I was off in La La Land?"

"I asked if you were sure that you are in the right house. I thought you might have been considered for Ravenclaw."

"Yeah, I'm sure. Why do you think that?" Allie noted in her mind that Ravenclaw wasn't even an option. The sorting hat said Gryffindor or Sytherin (just like Harry), the other two houses were never even mentioned.

"Well because you are always reading. Plus you're extremely smart. You should be the poster girl for Ravenclaw."

"Ha. I didn't think they had troublemakers in Ravenclaw? Or klutzes for that matter. Maybe thats why I'm a Gryffindor." Wait a minute.... troublemaker, smart. Allie had to write a nice long essay for Snape, she had almost forgotten about it. "Oh, no. I've got to go. I'm sorry, I have something to do and it's pretty important." She stood up and began to gather her things that were scattered around the base of the tree.

Cedric shot up after her. He hadn't even had a chance to ask her out yet. He was working up to it, but he was nervous. _Oh well, now or never. _"The first Hogsmeade weekend is this week and I was wondering..." Allie stopped her hustling around and waited for him to finish his sentence. "I was wondering if you would like to go with me?"

Allie was taken aback by his invitation. "Yeah, I'd like that." She replied sweetly. Cedric flashed his white teeth in a gleaming smile.

"Great! Meet me in the Great Hall at 10?" Allie said she would. They said their goodbyes and Allie headed to the library. For some reason unknown to her, when Cedric asked her out, she thought about Harry and what he would think about it. She shook her head trying to will the thoughts away.


	11. Dear Loved One, Please Listen

Allie slammed the paper down on Professor Snape's desk, he looked up at the small blond, startled by her fierceness. She bowed her head down so she was on the same level as his murky, muddy eyes. "Here you are Professor, I needed a little extra room so it's about 5 feet 5 inches, I hope you don't mind." Her face was twisted in an almost evil way. She had spent all night locked in the library to write this stupid thing. She borrowed Harry's Invisibility Cloak to hide under after hours until the librarian left for bed. She didn't finish the paper until 3:30 in the morning and Allie wasn't happy about it, but no way in hell would she let Snape know that.

She was cranky and the sight of the potions master didn't improve her mood any. Snape was stunned to see the essay on his desk, he didn't think she would finish it. That will teach him to mess with her. "Is there anything else you require of me, sir?" It was a challenge, not a question. He snarled at his new least favorite Gryffindor.

"Find your seat." She gave him a little mock bow and retreated to sit next to Draco. She winked at Harry on the way to her table in the back corner of the room. She sank into her chair and laid her head on the table, she was SO tired.

The rest of the day pasted too slowly for Allie. All she needed was rest. Right after classes finished Allie went back to the Common Room and fell asleep, curled up in her favorite over sized chair.

She awoke a couple hours later to the unpleasant sound of raised voices. Her eyes fluttered open to see Ron and Harry arguing over Merlin knew and Harry had not been on speaking terms since the night Harry's name came out of the cup. Allie was still half asleep when Ron stormed out of the room with his ears the color of fire (that was a BAD sign), she didn't catch any of their conversation, but she knew it wasn't a good one. However, at the moment she really didn't care why they were fighting or what about.

Harry ran his hands through his already messy hair and took a deep breath. He fell down onto the floor and laid there, not even bothering to walk to the couch to sit. Allie read his thoughts and he was drained physically and emotionally, nothing was seriously wrong which was a plus. She got up and went to lay next to him.

They looked a little crazy just laying on their backs on the common room floor but neither of them noticed. They stared at the ceiling for a while, taking in the different patterns that were there. The other Gryffindor's slowly started to leak out of the room and go to the Great Hall for dinner. Allie and Harry still lay in their same positions Twenty minutes passed, they still laid on the carpet unmoved. Harry finally spoke.

"Aren't you gonna ask me what happened?"

Allie yawned, "Nope." Harry lifted his head and shifted on to his forearm to face her, digging in deeper to the mystery that was Allie.

"Why not?"

"To be quite honest, I don't really care. You and Ron have been acting like a couple of girls for a week now and it's just stupid." Harry was taken aback. She wasn't acting like herself. _Ah, that's right. _Harry remembered her activities from the night before and her strange attitude made sense.

"Your cranky. I assume you didn't get much sleep last night after writing your mile long essay?"

"Try about 2 and a half hours of restless sleep." She yawned again. "Sorry I'm acting like a huge witch -no pun intended- I told you I was not fun when I'm tired." She laid back down and snuggled into the carpet, prepared to fall back asleep right where she was.

Harry sat up and crossed his legs so he was sitting indian style. He was just looking at the tiny girl falling asleep on the floor. "What?" She mumbled. Her eyes weren't even open so she must have been either reading his mind or she sensed him staring at her. Either way Harry had to watch himself.

"Nothing." He responded quickly. She took a deep breath then sat up. She rubbed her eyes and ran her fingers through her hair a bit.

"Alright I'm up. Let's go to dinner."

"We don't have to go if you don't want, too. You don't seem hungry" He told her. She stood up and offered him one of her petite hands.

"I'm not hungry, but you are. I could have heard your stomach growling from the other side of the school. And I know that you aren't gonna leave me here alone so I'm going." She had her eyes still closed and yawned once more. Harry knew she was tired but he wasn't going to complain if she was going to spend time with him.

They walked to the Great Hall and met up with Hermione who was sitting with Neville. Ron was sitting with Dean and Seamus as far away from them as he could. If he went anyfar down the table he would be sitting in Snape's lap. When they sat down Allie just leaned her head on Hermione's shoulder and closed her eyes again. Hermione didn't even have to ask what was wrong, she was the unfortunate person who had the pleasure of waking Allie up that morning.

Harry asked Hermione if she would help him practice some spells for the first task that was supposed to place that coming Sunday. She agreed to help him. Harry was beginning to get nervous about the task. Since he learned that dragons were involved in the challenge he really needed to make sure that he was well prepared.

On the way back to the Common Room after dinner, Hermione and Allie walked together while Harry walked a few steps behind them talking to Neville. Allie and Hermione had their arms linked as they walked through the endless maze of corridors.

"So, Allie, what's this I hear about you and Cedric." Harry stopped midsentence to listen to what Hermione was talking about.

"What do you hear?" Allie questioned.

"Just that you are going to Hogsmeade together this weekend." She nudged Allie in the ribs lightly. Allie rolled her eyes at the bushy haired girl next to her. She heard someone's heartbeat quicken. She glanced around and caught Harry looking at her, when their eyes met he looked away and started his conversation back up.

"So is it true?" Hermione interrogated.

"Yes, it is." Allie stated matter of factly. She lifted her chin to Hermione silently telling her that was all she was going to say.

She heard Harry's heartbeat speed up more like he was running a marathon. She looked back to see the blood pounding in the veins beneath. It hurt her to make Harry feel this way, but the closer she got to Cedric the safer Harry was. Cedric's blood didn't have the same affect on her as Harry's did. Plus she liked Cedric, she didn't need to feel bad for liking someone. Did she?

The rest of the journey to the common room was filled with small talk. Gryffindor Tower was filled with it's inhabitants. The Weird Sisters were playing loudly from a wireless set placed on an end table. Allie didn't usually care for magical bands, but the Weird Sisters weren't half bad. All the couches and chairs were full which made Allie cranky, curse Lavender for taking her chair! _Ohmygoodness, you are a freak. Mentally cursing people in your head is weird. You need sleep!_ Her mind was yelling. The four just stood around talking since there was nothing else to do. Allie saw Fred and George Weasley whispering to each other and gazing over at her. Something was going down and it pretty much scared the crap out of her, especially since it involved the twins.

"Hey George." Fred said loudly. The two made a wide circle through the crowd of Gryffindors. "Are you hungry?" They closed in on either side of the small blond girl.

"Oh no!" She said trying to find an escape route. None were to be found, she was blocked in on all sides, great. Just freakin great.

"Why yes I am Fred." He gave her an evil glare. "I'm hungry for an Allie sandwich." They lunged at her and trapped her in between them. They laughed loudly along with the others around them as they squished her in a hug on both sides. This was not Allie's night. When they finally let go she pushed them as hard as she could. They surprisingly staggered back a step.

"No more Allie sandwiches!" She firmly stated. They put their hands up in defeat. She walked away and went over to the window. She sat down on the ledge and looked out over the Black Lake. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately, it had a soothing affect on her, it made her feel like she was back in Chicago with Jake looking at Lake Michigan. Harry followed her and sat on the opposite edge of the ledge.

"So you and Cedric?" Contempt laced his voice and made it deeper.

"Harry..." She didn't want to talk about this at all, especially not with Harry.

"He's a little old for you, don't you think?"

"No." Allie scoffed at him. She could not believe he just went there. She crossed her arms defensively, this was none of his business.

"Why are you going out with him? " Harry said bluntly. "I thought we... you... " She looked at him with sad eyes. Allie knew what he was trying to say, she felt the word vomit starting to rise up her throat.

"We did." She told him quickly and quietly. Harry looked at her. He was somewhere between ecstatic and depressed. She said 'did' not 'do'. He felt his muscles start to tense up.

"But, then why?" He questioned, begging her to give him an answer.

"Because." Allie cut him off. She couldn't tell him the reason why. She liked Cedric but she was connected to Harry. If her and Harry begun dating he would be in even more danger than he was by being her friend. She was keeping him safe. Just like her dad tried to keep her mom safe, only this time she was going to make sure it worked.

"Because, why?" He demanded to know.

"Harry, don't" She said weakly. She got up to leave, Harry grabbing her wrist and spun her around so she was inches from him. He didn't relinquish his hold on her even after he had had her full attention. Allie cranked her neck up to look at his face and glare at him with wide blue eyes.

"Don't walk away. You always walk away." He was mad. Allie noted the blood surging through the veins in his neck. He calmed a bit and his grasp loosened on Allie's wrist. "You know what I think? I think your scared." His eyes searched hers trying to get even a small clue as to what she was thinking.

Her face remanded hard. "Scared of what?" She asked quietly but her voice held an angry tone. Harry didn't answer her. She yanked her wrist from his hand. She was upset that he was trying to convince her not to go out with Cedric, and that that it was working very well actually.. _Harry. Think of Harry. _The voice in her head reasoned with her calmly. She signed deeply before turning around and taking a step away from him.

"What are you doing?" Harry demanded.

"Doing what I do best according to you. I'm walking away." Allie went over to Hermione and sat with her while she discussed an assignment with Ron who seemed to be more confused that usual. Allie sat there, quiet and thoughtful. Every once in a while glancing over at Harry. He was playing exploding snaps with Dean unenthusiastic about the game (which is a hard thing to do when playing that particular game). Once in a while his green eyes would meet hers and she would snap her gaze down at her hands.

She was regretting the way she acted toward Harry. Her hot and cold moody swings confused the boy who lived. She wanted to be around him but she couldn't get close. _Just like my parents. _A lump formed in Allie's throat. All the things that have happened to her since coming to Hogwarts seemed to come back to her parents and their story that she had been told so many times. Maybe it was the place or maybe it was a certain boy with glasses that was getting to her, she wasn't sure. All Allie knew was that she had to make things right.

Harry went up to his dorm room that night to see there was a note waiting for him on his bed. On the front of the folded piece of paper it read 'To Harry' in girly chicken scratch. He knew it was from Allie because no other girl would send him a note and Hermione's handwriting was way to neat to ever look like that even if it was just to Harry.

He opened the letter in a fury, wanting to know what the half vampire had to say.

_Harry,_

_Tonight you said that I was scared of something. And it's true, I am. But for different reasons than you think. I cannot explain to you what those reasons are at the moment but I need you to trust me when I say that whatever happens it is for the best. __Just trust me Harry. Please. _

_Allie._

_P.S. If you tell any one that I am scared of something, I will be forced to take action. And you won't like it. _

The letter ended in a very Allie-like way, with a joke that makes you feel like things aren't as terrible as they really are. Harry was confused. _Well what else is new when it comes to this girl? _How was going out with Cedric for the best? What reasons? Then it hit him like a bludger to the face. He knew the reason, he'd always known it.

Allie was a question without answer. Everything about her was mysterious and hard to understand but she was by no stretch of the imagination dumb, childish and playful yes but it could in no way be confused with dumb, in fact she was the complete opposite. If she said she knows what she's doing then Harry had to accept that. He didn't have to like it because he bloody well wouldn't, he just had to be understanding. Harry reluctantly decided he would do what Allie asked of him. He would trust her.

**ok so im not sure im completely happy with the story. i feel like there are things that i haven't explained well. dont freak out, im not going to stop writing, i'll just probably be making revisions. so if you want with in the next week or so start the story over and maybe you will have a better understanding of what the heck is going on in this crazy story. thanks for reading =]**


	12. My Damsel: A Confession To An Adversary

**i dont own anything unforunately. i like this chapter so tell me what you think! thanks for reading. **

Allie woke up at 6:00 o'clock on Saturday morning. She just couldn't sleep any longer, her neck hurt from laying all funny the night before and if she laid there for another minute she was going to go nuts. She sat up, threw on her glasses and stretched her arms over her head. Allie hated being practically blind. She was a vampire, they were supposed to be invincible, things like bad eye sight defiantly didn't happen to them. She wondered if it was a side effect of surviving the Killing Curse. After all Harry couldn't see anything without his glasses either. She made a mental note to talk to Dumbledore about it.

She tumbled out of bed and went over to her dresser. She opened the top drawer and retrieved her toiletry bag. Allie proceeded to go down to the girls bathroom to shower, do her hair, and put in her contacts. She rarely wore make-up, it was unnecessary when you were a vampire, but she put on a bit of eye linear and dab of mascara. The black make-up emphasized her shocking blue eyes even more than usual, she nodded her approval to the mirror.

Allie didn't know what she wanted to do with her hair for her date in Hogsmeade with Cedric. She didn't want to straighten it, because that was what she did everyday. But then again she didn't want to curl it and look like she was trying too hard. Allie decided on giving her blond hair soft waves. A cute and playful style that was also easy to do. She would look relaxed and thats what she wanted.

After finishing up in the bathroom and returned to her room to find that her room mates were still asleep. She looked at her alarm clock, it read 7:30 am. Allie sighed, she had nothing to do till 10:00 and she tended to get bored easily. She thought she could try to act like a teenage girl and worry about what to wear on her date, but that seemed like it would be near impossible. She went to the closet that she shared with Hermione and started to look through her clothes.

Allie's choice was a pair of ripped dark jeans with a double breasted button up gray hoodie, under the hoodie she wore a white lacy tank top. She slipped her bracelet with the Cullen crest back on to hide the lightening bolt scar on her wrist and then put on a black dangling necklace. She thought she looked decent enough. She looked at the clock again, 8:15. She couldn't try to get ready any longer, there was nothing in the world she hated more than getting ready in the morning, well she hated Voldemort way more but at the moment he didn't count. Getting ready sucked. She went to the foot of her bed and slipped on her black sneakers.

She went down to the common room to see a few students had waken up since she last was down here. Most were still in their pajamas, though. _Kids at Hogwarts would sleep all day if they could. _She spotted Neville and went to talk with him. Allie liked the somewhat awkward boy. He reminded her of a friend she used to have when she was little. They would play when her and Jake went to visit his dad back on the reservation in Forks.

They talked about Herbology and other school topics for the better part of an hour before Hermione came down. She joined them for a moment before Neville excused himself to go to breakfast.

"So are you excited about your date?" Hermione asked. She was happy for her friend. Hermione thought Allie and Cedric worked well together.

"Yes, I am, if you must know. Are you hanging out with Harry and Ron today or are you gonna find Hottie McQudditch?" Allie smirked. Hermione's face reddened.

"Stop calling him that! And nothings going on, I'm just hanging out with Harry." She looked away for a moment before changing the subject.

Ron came down in a less than chipper mood. He wanted to go get something to eat and asked the girls to join him.

"What about Harry?" Allie asked.

"What about him? He doesn't need me to enter the Triwizard Tournament , I'm pretty sure he doesn't need me to go get breakfast." Allie rolled her eyes and let out a deep breath that caused her bangs to fly up.

"Grow up, Ron. You guys go ahead. I'll wait for him." They left for the Great Hall and Allie was once again left alone. Harry and her had made up and everything was fine between them now. By fine, she meant that they were back to normal but at the mention of Cedric's name Harry would stomp away from whoever it was that said it like a little child.

_Speaking of Harry stomping. _Allie could hear him coming down the stairs. She knew it was Harry by the way his footsteps fell.

~*~

Harry was not in a good mood today. It was the dreaded day when Allie would go out with... Cedric. Even thinking the name made Harry clench his teeth, what was so special about that perfect Hufflepuff _Cedric?_ He still had no idea why Allie was going through with this. When he reached the bottom of the stairs he saw the girl who had turned his life upside down in the common room. All negative thoughts left his brain and all that was left was her. She was standing by the bookshelves reading the spins of the books. Allie had her arms folded across her chest as she slowly paced the length of the shelves. She sensed his presence and turned to give Harry a lopsided smile. Harry noted that her hair was different then normal but he liked the way it looked on her. Her outfit was simple but still stunning, as always. Once again Allie Cullen left Harry speechless.

"Hey sleepy head" She said in her sing song American accented voice.

"Hey." He gave her a smile. "You look great." She looked down at her feet before responding. "Thanks. So do you." Harry chuckled. He was in a plain red t-shirt with a black zip up track jacket. He looked like he always did.

"What are you still doing here?" He questioned.

"Oh. I decided to wait for you. Ron was being... Ron and made Hermione go down to breakfast with him and I wasn't going to leave you up here by yourself so here I am." Harry's face lit up. He walked over to her and motioned to the portrait hole. "Shall we?"

"We shall. I'm starving."

They walked down to the Great Hall and sat down. Hermione was no where to be seen. Harry and Allie must have just missed her, so they sat alone. Things were quiet for a while during the time they were eating.

"So do you have any special plans for Hogsmeade?" Allie asked Harry after she finished her breakfast. Harry had finished off his food a good five minutes before her. Even though Allie was very small she could out eat him and Ron put together.

"Nope." Allie nodded her head in response. Harry noticed her glance down at his wrist. Her eyes widened a bit. Allie yanked his wrist and turned it so his watch was facing her.

"Dang it! I have to meet Cedric in two minutes. I gotta run." Harry felt as if his heart stopped. He just remembered that he would not be showing Allie around Hogsmeade, she did not take any extra time to look good for him. It was all for Cedric. She stood up and adjusted her clothes. She stopped her last minute preparations and stared at Harry. She had a regretful look on her face.

"Maybe I'll see you are around? Me, you, and Hermione could get a bite to eat or something?"

He didn't look up at her. He stared at his hands in his lap and responded "Yeah, sounds fine. Have fun with _Cedric_." She pursed her lips together. Allie opened her mouth to say something but thought better of it and just walked away. Harry watched her go, he could feel his blood boiling under his skin. He had never cared for anything more than her, he didn't know how he knew that, Harry just felt that way about her. And to watch Allie walk away to meet another guy was almost to much for him to handle.

-------------------------------------------------------

Allie looked around to try and find a glimpse of her date. There were so many students that the task was almost impossible. She stood on tip toes but it didn't help any, she still only came to the boys shoulders that stood in front of her. She planted her feet on the ground and stood there with her arms crossed in frustration.

All of a sudden she smelt a familiar cologne. She looked to her side and saw that Cedric was coming up to her through the sea of people. He wore that amazing smile of his that made Allie's legs feel like Jello. He was wearing jeans and a button down navy blue oxford. He had a few buttons undone and rolled the sleeves up to his elbows which gave his look a relaxed feel.

"Hello." He smiled down on her. "You look absolutely beautiful."

"Thanks. So do you." She scrunched her eyebrows at her words. She sounded like a complete moron. She chuckled nervously, Cedric did the same. The Great Hall emptied a bit as students began to walk down the small village.

"Ready to go?" He asked her. She nodded in response. They headed down to the gate that led them into Hogsmeade. The two walked in silence until they reached the small town. Allie thought that it was the cutest little village she had ever seen, even cuter than quaint little Forks. She whipped her head in every direction trying to take it all in at once. Cedric smiled at the tiny blond. Her eyes landed on his gray ones, he was still grinning at her.

"What's wrong?" She questioned uncertainly. She thought that she would die (if that was possible, no one quite knew how that worked with her) if she had food stuck in her teeth or something equally embarrassing.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." He told her cryptically. They continued walking. The couple turned a corner and Cedric stopped in front of a frilly pinkish colored building. Allie looked at the the flowery sign that read 'Madam Puddifoot's'. She then turned her attention to the window. She glanced in and saw a bunch of couples... well coupling. She looked up at Cedric. He had an uneasy look on his face. Allie was started to feel uncomfortable. _How could just one guy make me feel uncomfortable and embarrassed in one day!? That never happens! _For the most part Allie rarely cared what people thought and feeling like this was close to impossible for her to handle.

"Um..." Cedric started. "You don't want to go in there, do you?" He finished the question and lifted his gaze to meet Allie's.

"Not particularly." Allie rubbed her hand up and down her arm.

"Really?" His uneasiness melted away at her words like they reassured him.

"Yeah... That kind of stuff isn't exactly my thing..."

He let out a deep breath. "Good"

Allie lifted her eye brow. That wasn't the reaction she was expecting. "Good?"

"Yeah. I've been on dates before and that's usually the place the girls pick to go. And honestly I can't stand that place it's so..."

"Pink frosting." Allie said, disgusted. She faked a gag that made Cedric chuckle.

"Ha. Yeah." For some reason Allie's strange logic made complete sense to him. "So what would you like to see first?" They fell back into step and strolled down the lane.

"I'm not sure. Take me to your favorite place." Cedric thought about it for a minute. Where did he like to go? His eyes drifted down to the girl next to him, and then the place came to him. "I know exactly the place. You'll love it." She smiled at him. "Come on" He grabbed her hand and half ran down the next three streets. He thought that he should slow down a bit considering that his legs were twice the length of Allie's and it might be hard for her to keep up. But she seemed to be doing just fine so he kept going.

"Cedric, where are we going?" She called after him.

"You'll see! We're almost there!" They rounded one last corner and Cedric came to an abrupt halt which caused Allie to slam into his back. _There you go being a klutz again. _She scanned up and down the street. Cedric squeezed her hand and pointed to a building in front of them. It was a used book shop. A smile appeared across Allie's features, it was so big her face almost couldn't contain it. "You brought me to a book shop?"

"You like books. I thought that you would like this place, it's got a great selection."

She graced him with a grin before dragging him by the hand into the store. The shop smelt of old books and leather. It was one of Allie's favorite smells in the whole world. She skipped down the aisles touching the spines of every book in reach. Books were the only constants in Allie's life. No matter where she was in her life, books were there (it was cheesy but true). One title popped out at Allie. She pulled out the old dusty volume and read the title out loud.

"The Tales of Beedle the Bard?" She asked. Cedric came up behind her and took the book from her hand.

"Ah. I remember this book. It's a bunch of children's tales. My father used to read these stories to me when I was little."

He gave the book back to Allie. She gazed at it, Allie loved fairy tales when she was little. Back when she was five or six she wished she could have been a Disney Princess instead of a vampire, Princesses got pretty dresses and all vampires got was a thirst for blood. This book intrigued her. She'd never heard any tales from the Magical World before and she assumed that they would be extremely fascinating. She leaned against the shelf and skimmed through the pages.

"Do you like it?" Cedric asked her after giving her time to peruse the tales.

"Yeah, there are some interesting stories in here, I've never heard anything like them." She was still mesmerized by the book when Cedric snatched it from her hand. She snapped her head up.

"Then it's yours." He smiled. He started to walk toward the register.

"No, Cedric I can't let you do that." She followed after him. She tried to grab the book from his hand but he lifted his arm until the book was out of her reach.

"Yes, you can." She pursed her lips at him and tried to jump for the book. He laughed at her feeble attempt to grab it from his hand, she was no were close to reaching it. "Please, I want to do this." He said in a serious voice.

She folded her arms. "Fine." She said irritatedly. Allie was a very independent person. She didn't like people to pay for things for her. The only reason she was allowing Cedric to do this was because he said it was something he wanted to do, but that's it.

He paid for the book and they left the store. They had no destination in mind as the walked. "Thank you, for the book. I really wish you wouldn't have though, it was too much."

"It was my pleasure and no it wasn't too much. The way you looked when she saw the store was reason enough to do it. I have never met anyone who was so passionate about books before." They walked a little farther. "So what do you miss most about the muggle world?"

Allie thought about it. She really had nothing to go back too. Jake had moved on with his life. He would always be her adoptive father and she would always love him, but he had to go back to his werewolf ways in Forks since new born vampires have been appearing in the area. He had a destiny just like Allie did. So she decided on telling Cedric what she loved most after Jake and books.

"Candy" She informed him. "I have not had a single piece of candy since I have arrived at Hogwarts. Isn't that sad?" Cedric chuckled.

"The thing you miss the most about your life is candy?"

"Yup." She grinned. It sounded silly but it was true.

"Well, Miss. Cullen, I believe I can be of some assistance." He led her to a candy store a couple blocks away. It was better than the book store. Her face glowed with happiness.

"Holy cow." She said in awe. They stepped into the sweet smelling store and browsed around. Cedric explained all the different types of candy to Allie. Candy in the Magical world was a lot more complicated then it was in the muggle world. It seemed like some of it was even dangerous to eat. The kind that fascinated Allie the most was Berty Botts Every Flavor Beans.

"There can't be every flavor, can there?" She asked Cedric.

"Oh, yeah. The box isn't lying. One time I got a puke flavored one. Probably one of the worst days of my life." Allie laughed. She grabbed a box from the shelf, she thought she would be adventurous and try them.

"Here. I've got it." Cedric informed her. He reached to take the candy from her hand but she was faster and pulled it away.

"I don't think so. You've spoiled me enough for one day." He started to pout like a little kid. She shook her head at the tall Hufflepuff. Allie wasn't budging. She noticed that he had some candy in his hands.

"I'll tell ya what. I'll let you pay for mine, if you let me pay for yours." Cedric didn't seem to like that idea. But she read his thoughts and he was about to give in. He realized that she was stubborn and she would stand her ground. _Smart boy. _She thought.

"Alright. You win." He handed her his candy and he took hers, they then proceeded pay for the treats. After they left the shop Cedric suggested that they go to the local pub called the Three Broomsticks for butterbeers. Allie agreed to his plan, she could use a break from the walking.

When they entered the Three Broomsticks, the two found the pub to be packed with Hogwarts students. They searched the perimeter until the found an open booth. They quickly took in before someone else did. Thankfully Cedric sat on the opposite side of her. It drove Allie nuts when couples sat on the same side of the table.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Cedric asked politely.

"Just a water, please." She responded. He nodded his head and walked over to the bar. She looked around the pub and spotted Harry and Hermione sitting at a small table close to a set of stairs. They must not have noticed that she and Cedric had come in because neither one was looking on to see how the date was going. She was glad about that. Harry had the Tournament to worry about, she didn't want him to get upset about this whole situation again. Cedric returned with a water for her and a butterbeer for himself.

"Thanks." She said in her sweet voice.

"Of course." They sat and people watched for a while. Allie really had a great time with Cedric. He was so sweet and caring. It was probably the best date she had ever been on. OK, so it was the only date she had ever been on but still it was a damn good one.

"So are you nervous about the first task tomorrow?" She really didn't approve of him and Harry being in the dangerous Tournament but boys will be boys, and even a vampire couldn't stop them from trying to reach for fame and glory.

"Not really. I know what the task is which made it easier to prepare for." He stated, she thought he might have been smug about being the Hogwarts Champion but he was very humble about it. She really had to stop making assumptions about this guy.

"Dragons? Yeah, Harry has been working hard with Hermione to prepare, too" Cedric was surprised. He didn't think she would know what the task was, but he should have figured that Harry would have told her. After all her and Harry were close, they were always together, hanging out and stuff like that. He felt a ping of jealously in the pit of his stomach at the thought.

"So you and Harry are good friends? He asked trying not to sound interested. He played with his butterbeer bottle in a casual way.

"Best of." She responded. She wasn't going to lie to him about it. "He's a good guy, he's the closest friend I have besides Hermione." Her words put Cedric's mind at ease. He was grouped with Hermione which had to mean she thought of him as a 'girlfriend', right? He let the jealousy roll off his back, he hated the feeling the emotion gave him.

"You're going to the task tomorrow, right?"

"Nah, I think I'll stay at the castle." She sounded completely serious to Cedric. His eyes widened. He was about to protest and insist that she go and watch when she busted out laughing before he could. "I was only kidding, Cedric." She said through fits of laughter. "I wouldn't miss it."

"You better not. I have a feeling that you'll be my lucky charm."

"Are you sure about that? I'm pretty sure I'm very unlucky. I'm like an anti-leprechaun." After everything that had happened in her short life she knew there was no way that she could be lucky for anyone.

"I'm positive." He said with certainty.

"Ok. But don't blame me if you lose." He promised her that he wouldn't. They finished their drinks in silence.

"So what's your story?" He asked. _My story. _Ah, she hoped that he wouldn't ask about her. They talked about him on the way down the Hogmeade so she knew that it was only a matter of time before the spot light was on her.

"It's the dictionary." He gave her a quizzical look. She chuckled lightly. "It's boring. There's nothing special about my life." She stated simply, she started to rip at the label on her bottled water.

"Oh come on. That's not true." He said. She just shrugged her shoulders. "Tell me about your family." Her eyes shot up to mix with his. Her usually bright gaze was colder than usual.

"My whole family died in a fire when I was a baby."

Cedric's facial expression dropped. He felt like the biggest jerk in the world.

"I'm sorry..." He didn't know what else to say.

"It's ok. You didn't know." She laid her hand on his to reassure him that he did nothing wrong. She knew that he felt bad for it, (she had been reading his mind since Honeydukes) but how could he be expected to know that about her? Allie decided to change the sore subject by asking Cedric about the girls who wanted to go to that 'pink frosting' tearoom. He reluctantly told her the stories. Allie got a pretty good kick out of them.

"So what about you?" He questioned after her fit of giggles settled down.

"What about me?" She asked the dark haired Hufflepuff.

"Look at you! You must have had some boyfriends who were almost as entertaining as my dates." She chuckled lightly at him. Wow. People always assumed she had three boyfriends at a time because of her looks, so much they knew.

"Well the truth is that I have never...." She didn't want to admit it, but thanks to her friend, word vomit, she did anyway. "I've never had a boyfriend before."

He looked at her with a almost shocked expression. "You're joking." He stated and asked at the same time. She shook her head 'no'. "How come? You could have had one if you wanted to."

She really didn't want to answer it. But the look in his eyes scooped her up and made the wall she built around herself come crashing down.

"I don't trust people, most of the time they let me down. If you don't get close to someone, they can't hurt you." She hated that she was like that but after everything that happened she couldn't help it. He looked down at his hands.

"You're on a date with me." He quietly said. "If you're so closed off then why are you here with me?" His tone was full of hurt and curiosity.

Allie had asked herself the same question many times. Why was she letting her guard down for him (and Harry)? What was it that was making her change her ways? She told him the only thing she could think of. "I feel connected to you in someway, I know it's strange but you just seem so familiar, like we met before I came to Hogwarts. It's silly I know...." _But its the truth. _

He smiled at her and reached over to take her hand in his own. "It's not silly, and I'm glad your letting me in and allowing me get to know you." She half smiled at him. They once again changed the subject to a lighter one.

They sat in the Three Broomsticks and talked for an hour before Professor McGonigal came in to announce that it was time to return to the school. Hogwarts students poured out of the town in small groups or couples. Allie and Cedric walked slowly, they were two of the last people to make their way up to the castle.

When they reached the school they lingered in the Great Hall for a few minutes, neither of them saying a word. Everyone left to either go to their common rooms or to other parts of the building, which left the couple alone.

"So I guess the dates over." Cedric said.

"I guess so." Allie replied.

"How was it?" Allie laughed at his somewhat silly question.

"Brillant. You did good." They went silent again. Allie looked down at the book she carried in her hand. "Thank you again for the book and the candy. It was very sweet of you to do that," He nodded his head and smiled down on her. "I guess I'd better go find Hermione. I told her I'd meet up with her after we got back."

He was disappointed, but he didn't let it show, he wanted to spend more time with her, "I understand. I had a great time."

"Well that's good. Sometimes my intensity scares people. I'm glad you can keep up." He laughed, but she wasn't joking. Allie knew the way her eyes turned red when she got mad or scared, with such intense emotions came her equally intense vampire ways. Silence filled the Great Hall once again. She thought he would kiss her, but he didn't. She was impressed, most guys went in for a kiss within the first ten minutes of the date, he didn't.

~*~

Cedric was trying really hard to be a gentleman. He didn't want to pressure her and to be quite honest he was scared that she didn't want to kiss him. A few more seconds went by before Allie said "See you tomorrow, Cedric. Good luck."

She started to walk away but then stopped. She turned around and raced over to him. She got up on her tip toes but she still couldn't reach his face. She went back down on her flat feet then put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him down so he was crouching slightly. Once he was at a level that she could reach, she leaned in and gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek.

When she pulled away he smiled at her. She returned the gesture but before he could say anything she was already halfway up the stairs that led to Gryffindor Tower.


	13. Your Stories, My Alibis

**hey guys! thanks for reading! i dont own anything, harry potter and twilight belong to their respective authors. **

**on with the story!**

Allie reached Gryffindor Tower and began to search for Hermione in the huge crowd of kids. She found her sitting on a couch placed in the center of the room with Ron and Ginny on either side of her. She went over and sat on the floor facing them with her back against the coffee table, it was a little uncomfortable but she didn't mind much.

"How'd it go?" Hermione asked.

"Great. How was your day?" Allie pulled her knees to her chest, resting her chin on them.

Hermione informed her that her and Harry had fun in Hogsmeade. She did say that he dragged her to some kind of joke shop that sold products she did not approve of and she just rolled her eyes at him the entire time they were there, but it wasn't a big deal. Allie made a mental note to check out the shop during the next Hogsmeade weekend, it sounded pretty fun. She just couldn't tell Hermione that was were she was going. Allie thought she'd probably as the twins, Ron, or Harry to take her.

"How'd what go?" The little red headed girl questioned. Allie furrowed her eyebrows at Ginny. She had never been particularly close to the youngest Weasley, she wondered why she seemed so curious about her day.

"I had a date with Cedric Diggory." Allie stated.

"Really? Interesting." Allie heard the thoughts running through the girls mind and she couldn't believe it. Ginny was mad at her. She thought that Allie stole Harry from her and she guessed that Ginny had a small thing for Cedric too. Wow she didn't even know that Ginny and Harry liked each other at some point. Allie was suddenly furious at the red head. She could feel the anger in her blood and her senses heightened. _Calm down, you're fine. You cannot let your vampire side get to you! Someone could get hurt! _The logical voice inside her head managed to once again calm her down.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. When she opened them, Ginny was not in her spot on the couch anymore. Allie didn't even bother to look to see where she had gone, she really didn't care as long as she wasn't around Allie sending her bad vibes.

"Hey, Hermione? Did Ginny and Harry ever have like a... thing? You know like they liked each other and stuff?" Hermione and Ron looked at her, then turned their heads so they were facing each other. They burst out laughing. They were laughing so hard that after a moment they were both out of breath. "I'm glad my question amuses you." She snarled at them.

When they finally quieted down, Ron was the one to answer. "Ginny has had a crush on Harry since the first time they met. He has never liked her, liked her, She's my kid sister to Harry. It's rather sad." He looked at his sister and shook his head. "Poor girl." Ron was right, it was a sad thing. Ginny liked someone for four years who didn't like her back, the blond could not imagine how much that would hurt. Allie was no longer angry with the 3rd year, she felt sorry for her.

Harry came into the common room an hour later and plopped down next to Allie on the floor. When he arrived, Ron made his exit as if the sight of Harry repulsed him. Hermione watched him walk away from their little group.

"Go on, Mione. I can take care of Harry, go hang out with pouting boy over there." Allie nodded in the direction that Ron headed in. Hermione rolled her eyes. She thought the two's fight was ridiculous, also. But there was an unspoken agreement between the girls that when they were in a setting where Ron and Harry were in the same room Allie would hang out with Harry and Hermione with Ron.

Hermione went over to were Ron was sitting on a couch by himself. He had his arms crossed, Allie thought he looked like he was a four year old in a timeout after drawing all over the walls. She shook her head at the red haired boy.

"How's it going, Champion?" She rotated herself so she was sitting face to face with Harry. She lightly punched him on the shoulder in a very Allie-like gesture.

"I'm ok. How was your... date?" _Wow way to ease into the question, Harry. _He was so blunt sometimes.

"It was good." That was all she was going to say on the matter. One pouting friend was enough for one day and she knew that Harry would be a pain in the butt if she said anything else.

Allie was bored, they hadn't talked in a good five minutes and it was bugging her. She grabbed Harry's hand like they were doing a secret hand shake. He looked down at her with an expression that showed he thought she was nuts.

"Thumb War." She simply stated while making a face that had 'duh' written all over it. Harry signed. She tilted her head at him and pursed her lips, he was refusing to play. "What is Potter? You scared?" She flashed him a smirk that would have given Draco Malfoy a run for his money. He scoffed and then accepted her challenge.

It was an all out brawl. Their arms were flying everywhere trying to catch the others thumb. The kids who grew up in the Magical Realm had no clue what they were doing and stared at them like they should be in the psych ward at St. Mungos and not at Hogwarts. After four rounds Allie and Harry were tied.

"Scared, Potter?" Allie evilly said. Harry thought she sounded exactly like Draco, only her voice was a lot easier on the ears then his. Harry gave her the same response he had given Draco in their second year when he asked the same thing.

"You wish." She grinned and the battle was on. Harry almost had her small thumb when they heard the portrait hole crash open. They turned to see who was coming through. Whoever it was, they were not happy about something. Allie thought it was probably some silly girl who had a fight with her boyfriend. To every Gryffindor's surprise, their least favorite teacher was storming their common room. He scanned the room with half crazed eyes searching for something... or someone. His gaze landed on Allie and he stomped over to her.

She stood up followed closely by Harry. The dark haired boy stood a little in front of Allie, he didn't like the way that Snape was looking at her. His professor stopped in front of Harry and gave him a death glare. "Move aside, Potter." Harry didn't move an inch. Allie took a step so she was standing next to him. She laid a hand on Harry's arm, making sure he kept calm. Harry tended to over react when a situation involved Snape.

"Is there a problem, Professor?" The tone in her voice was icy. Harry didn't know how but it gave him shivers. Snape looked down at the tiny girl and then grabbed her wrist. He started to pull her out of the tower. Her feet skidded across the marble floor, trying to resist the greasy man. Harry followed after them. He had hold on Allie's other wrist. She was trying to free her hand from Snape's grasp, but it was no use. She was too weak.

"LET HER GO!" Harry yelled.

"Yeah, I second that!" Allie was still trying to wretch her wrist from the gross hands of her Professor.

Snape spun on his heels so that he was standing in front of Harry. "This is none of your concern, Potter. And I suggest you stay out of it." The greasy haired man spun back and headed for the portrait hole, pulling Allie behind him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was dark, the sun had already gone down. _Had it really been that late?_ They traveled through five corridors and down two flights of stairs, Snape was still dragging Allie behind him. He would not relinquish his hold on her. Allie could feel her vampire instincts kicking in. She was not afraid of the greasy man in desperate need of a shower. He yanked her wrist especially hard causing her to jolt forward and stumble slightly. "I don't know how it is in England but in America this is considered sexual harassment."

Snape stopped walking and turned around to face her. His muddy eyes were blazing with fury. She had no clue what she had done to piss him off this bad. Okay she had been a smart ass in potions Friday, but that wasn't any different from any other day. Maybe he snapped like one of those guys you read about in the newspaper and went insane... it was a possibility.

"I know what you are." Allie's confidence drained out of her along with what little color she held in her cheeks. "I knew there was something about you that wasn't quite right from the first moment I saw you. It took me nearly a month but I have figured you out, _vampire._" His voice was deep and threatening. Allie stood there with her mouth hanging slightly open for a moment before regaining her composure and confidence. "I am taking you into my custody until the proper authorities are called to transport you." He finished.

_What was she a criminal? _She couldn't believe she let herself be intimidated by this man for even a second. "Wow, good job, Professor. You caught me. You deserve a cookie for being such a smart boy. " Allie said in a sarcastically sweet voice. She patted him on the head. She looked at her hand and fake gagged before wiping the grease from his hair onto his own robes. His face grew so red with anger than he looked like a tomato. Now that she thought about it, she was guessing that wasn't the best idea in the world...

"Why you little..." He raised his hand and struck Allie across the face. Her head whipped to the side and her hand went instinctively to her stinging cheek. _Yeah, definitely not a good idea. Ouch. _

"Allie?" She heard a voice call her name out of the darkness. She turned to see Cedric coming towards her. He wore a confused look on his face. He looked at the tiny blond Gryffindor then to the potions master who still held her wrist in his hand. He had no idea what he had just walked into.

"What are you doing here, Mr. Diggory?" Snape tried to control his voice.

"I am doing my rounds for Prefect duty, sir." His eyes strayed to where Snape held Allie's wrist and then up to her face. A clear red hand mark shone on her pale skin. Cedric took a step closer. "Allie, are you alright?"

She looked at him then at the man standing next to her. "I'm..."

"Return to your duty's, Diggory." Professor Snape snarled. Cedric narrowed his eyes at him. Cedric stood a good 3 inches taller than the potions master and towered over him. Cedric put his hand in his pocket, reaching for is wand....

"Severus!" From around a corner Professor McGonigal's voice flooded the corridor. "Release her at once!" Authority laced her voice. Her face was hard and her mouth was twisted into an intimidating frown that would probably even make Allie listen. She looked more intimidating than normal.

"Minerva, she...."

"Is a Gryffindor" McGonigal cut him off. "Not a Slytherin, thank Merlin. Release my student." Snape growled before letting go of Allie's wrist. She stepped back a few steps and looked down at her wrist to see that his grip was so strong that it left finger marks there. She absently rubbed at the forming bruises. She raised her eyes and was surprised to see the Cedric had stepped in front of her much like Harry had earlier. He was blocking her so that Snape couldn't see her at all, which really wasn't that hard to do with his height.

"Mr. Diggory, would you please escort Miss. Cullen back to Gryffindor Tower?" McGonigal said her eyes still locked on Severus.

"Certainly." He replied. He placed his arm around Allie's shoulder and started to urge her back the way of her common room. After they traveled a couple corridors from the scene, Cedric stopped her by placing his hands gently on her shoulders. He looked deep into her blue eyes. His own gray one's were filled with concern. "Are you alright?"

Allie didn't respond. She walked backwards until she hit the wall and then slid down so she was sitting on the cold, hard floor. Cedric knelt down in front of her. She rested her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands. Cedric caught a glimpse of the hand print on her wrist. He grabbed her arm and gently caressed the sore spot. He then looked up at her face, she still had a hand print there as well. Her normally pale face was flushed red.

He cupped her cheek in one of his hands. Allie noted that his hands were rough, from what she assumed to be years of Quidditch. He ran his thumb up and down her cheek. After a moment she met his gaze. She gave his a small smile. "Are you ok?" he repeated. Allie nodded.

Cedric then sank down so he was sitting next to her, resting his head against the wall. They sat like that for a while. The only thing to be heard was the sound of their breathing and the quiet snores coming from one of the pictures above them.

"What the bloody hell just happened?" Cedric was trying to be patient and let Allie calm down but he couldn't help it. What he just witnessed was one of the most bizarre things he had ever seen. A teacher attacked a student.

"Snape must have lost it, I guess." Allie stated, she sounded relaxed. She pulled herself together quite speedily, even for her. Cedric raised his eye brows at the small blond. She was playing with the bracelet on her wrist and acting like they had just taken a lovely stroll around the school.

"Allie, he slapped you across the face and was dragging you across the castle by the wrist! You are not wondering why?" Allie let out a deep breath. She stood up and offered him her uninjured hand.

"It's getting late, we should probably head back to the tower." He took her hand and stood up. He was so confused. She seemed to have bounced back to the regular Allie. The mark on her face was still visible and she was acting like it never happened.

"What did you do?" Cedric questioned. He was really worried about her. She looked at him with surprised, almost angry eyes. Cedric squinted his own eyes at her own. He thought he say a flicker of red appear in her amazing blue eyes but he wrote it off as a trick of the light.

"What makes you think I did anything?" She was defensive now. She knew that Snape figured out that she was vampire but she wasn't going to tell Cedric that. She didn't need him finding out about her. One person freaking out about her origins was enough to last her a while. "I get dragged out of my common room by an insane teacher and _I_ did something?"

Cedric thought about it, there was nothing she could have possibly done to deserve what Snape had did to her. Even if she pissed him off (which he knew she did quite often) he never should have done that to her. He felt awful for questioning Allie. "I'm sorry. You're right, your the victim here."

She scoffed at him. "I'm not a victim. Shit just happens to me." She paced a bit in front of Cedric. He just stood there. He watched as she walked to and fro, her facing glowing in the light of the candles that lite the hall. She tried to be so strong but her fears were showing through and she hated it. She stopped pacing and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I'm sorry. None of this is your fault and I'm being a total jerk." Allie rolled her eyes at herself.

She paused for a second before saying quietly and slowly "Thank You." She gave him a small smile. He walked over to her and wrapped her in his arms. The top of her head didn't even reach his shoulders. She rested her head on his chest where his heart resided and returned the hug. She listened to the even beats coming from Cedric's chest, it brought her comfort. They stood like that for what seemed like an hour just breathing deeply and slowly.

"I'd better get you back." Cedric informed her, his tone didn't agree with his statement. She didn't want to go back to Gryffindor Tower. She was fine right were she was. Allie reluctantly let go of Cedric and nodded her agreement. They walked slowly back to the portrait of the fat lady. The two lingered outside the common room when they arrived.

"Are you going to be ok?" He questioned, his tone was sincere. Allie smiled and gave him a small nod.

"I'll be fine. Believe it or not it's not the first time a crazy guy has attacked me." She laughed on the inside about her last statement. Cedric didn't get it, the only person who really would was Harry. "Thank you, again." She stated. She wasn't looking at him, instead she cast her gaze downward at her hands, she was twisting the fingers of one hand between those of the other.

"Anytime." He said in a whisper. He pulled her into one more embrace and kissed the top of her head. She backed away and gave him a smile.

"Get some sleep, or else you are really gonna suck tomorrow." She tried to use humor, it was her way of defusing a serious situation. She was tired of being upset it was so exhausting. He chuckled lightly at her. Cedric promised that he would do what she requested of him before leaving. She walked into the common room and saw Harry waiting for her.

He was pacing the length of the room, fingers laced behind his neck. He hadn't noticed that she was there. She walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He jumped back, she must have startled him. "Allie! Are you alright!? Did he hurt you!? I swear if he laid one hand on you I will..." Allie covered his mouth with his petite hand. She put her pointer finger up to her mouth and shushed him. She nodded her head in the direction of a couch were Hermione had fallen asleep.

He understood what she was trying to tell him and quieted down. She turned her head to look at Hermione and Harry gasped (well she didn't know if guys gasped, that didn't seem like a very manly thing to do, but that was pretty much what he did so that's what she's gonna call it) his hand went up to her sore cheek and she winced slightly. He retracted his hand so he wouldn't hurt her, instead he grabbed her chin and turned her head so he could inspect her face closer. "He slapped you?" Harry scowled.

Allie shrugged. "Apparently he doesn't like it when I talk back to him. Who knew?"

Harry did not appreciate her attempt to lighten the mood. He was beyond mad. Allie was hurt and it was his least favorite teacher's fault.

"Why did he take you?" Harry questioned. His voice was dripping with quiet fury. Allie sighed.

"He knows who I am, Harry. He knows I'm a..." She lowered her voice until it was almost inaudible "vampire. He said that he was going to hand me over the the 'proper authorities' I mean what is that? Vampire control?. I personally think he's been around weird potions for too long and he went loopy, but that's just me."

"Does he know about the Voldemort thing? You know how your like me?"

"I don't think so. He is not that smart." Allie started to bite her nails. It was another of her nervous habits. But this time the nail biting wasn't caused by nerves, she was thinking deeply.

"What is it?" Harry raised his eye brows at her. She lowered her hand and crossed her arms. She averted her gaze from Harry and looked at the floor by his feet instead. No matter how hard you looked, the floor never stared back, that was one of the numerous marvelous things about marble. Allie had trouble keeping eye contact with people, she had no clue why, it just made her feel weird or something.

"I think that we should tell Ron and Hermione about me." She said it as a question. She wasn't completely sure that she wanted to do it, but she had a feeling in the pit of her stomach telling her it was the right thing to do. Harry chewed over what she said. Why would they tell Ron and Hermione when Allie clearly didn't want people to know about her. After all she did hide her scar.

"Why?" He wanted to know what she was thinking that led to this conclusion.

"I don't know. I guess because they know about you (_duh _she thought it her head.), and from what I've heard they help figure things out, like why strange things happen to you. And right now we could probably use some help Harry" After the words came out of her mouth she realized that it made sense. "Besides, I want them to know before everyone else does. I owe them that at least, they have been really good friends. They deserve to be told by me, not those Ravenclaw gossips." Allie shifted her weight from foot to foot uncomfortably.

"Are you going the let everyone know about you, then?" She shot her sapphire blue eyes up at him like he said something to insult her.

"Of course not!" That was the last thing she was going to do. She'd rather chew off her arm and smack herself across the face with it than left everyone know her secrets.

"Then what makes you think they will find out?" Harry questioned her.

"I don't know. But it will come out eventually, right? Who knows, one day my bracelet could slid off and reveal my scar. People will obviously start talking and freak out. Anything could happen, ya know? I just want to be the one to tell my friends." She crossed and uncrossed her arms, again. The whole idea of people knowing who she was freaked her out.

They were quiet for a moment. Harry was thinking about how things would change if people found out about her. She would be more famous than him, he didn't care at all but it was true. She would be the witch-half vampire who lived (_that is a really long title _he thought). He knew some would be fascinated by her while others would fear the small girl. And when the parents found out that a vampire was at Hogwarts with their children they would demand that she leave.

He couldn't stand the thought of Allie being escorted out of Hogwarts by a smiling Snape like she was a criminal or a... monster. But he didn't know if she thought about that. He wondered if she wanted the fame that came with the terrible event that happened when she was just a baby. "Do you want people to find out?" He asked with uncertainty in his voice.

She cast her intense blue gaze on him. She was taken aback by the question. She thought for a minute before answering. "No." Allie walked over to a table, sat on top of it, and swung her legs back and forth.

Harry was relieved to hear her answer but still curious about why she answered that way. Why didn't she want the fame? He hated it, but most people would kill for that type of attention. He asked her the question floating around in his head.

"Because you can handle the fame better than I ever could." She stated matter of factly. Harry was still confused and she sensed it. She continued with her explanation. "I'm not 'the boy who lived'." She used finger quotes to help make her point. "Thats your job, not mine. Your the chosen one or whatever. I'm just a spectator in your freaky life who happens to be like you."

He was still confused. Allie let out a frustrated breath of air. She was no good with words she didn't even know how to start to make him understand. Everything she said just came out stupid, like she was that kid in the back of the class eating glue and when the teacher asked him a question he would answer with "two" even if it wasn't a math question.

She tried to think of a simple answer that would sum up what she was trying to say without caused further confusion. "There is only room for one 'person who lived' in Hogwarts, and you, my friend, have that position, I don't want it." Something in Harry's mind clicked and he pretty much understood what she was talking about. He nodded his head. She retracted her intense gaze and focused on the wall behind him, he turned to see what was so fascinating.

"Besides," Harry looked back at her as she spoke. "you think I want people to be scared of me, to judge me based on _what_ I am, not _who _I am?" She paused remembering how Jake's fellow werewolves feared her when he brought her back to the reservation with him. She wasn't terrifying, the thought of what she could become was.

"No." He stated. She had given him insight about why she was so against others knowing about her. He fully understood something about her, finally. She gave a small smile before letting out a huge yawn and stretching.

"I'm really tired, I think I'm gonna call it a night." She looked at the sleeping bushy haired girl. "I should probably wake up Sleeping Beauty and take her with me." She went over to Hermione and put a hand on her shoulder. She lightly shook her friend. "Hermione?" Hermione's eyes fluttered open slightly. Her eyes were half closed and she was pretty much still sleeping.

"What happened?" She questioned. Allie put Hermione's arm around her shoulder and helped the girl to her feet. Due to Hermione's sleepy condition, Allie held most of her weight. "I'll let you know later." Allie replied

With that she headed to the stairs, steering her friend and making sure she didn't run into anything and hurt herself. Before exiting the common room she gave Harry the peace sign.

Harry shook his head at the girl and chuckled slightly. He went up the boys stair case and into the 4th year dorm. He laid down on his soft bed and tried to sleep. He had to rest if he was going to beat Cedric in the first task and win Allie back.


	14. Call Me A Safe Bet, I'm Betting I'm Not

Harry woke up the next morning to someone jumping on his bed. He instinctively swatted at the figure, but it was too fast for him to make contact. He thought it might be Ron, but then again he doubted it. His supposed best friend was being a total jerk. He didn't feel like opening his eyes, but the jumping didn't stop, and it NEEDED to stop.

"My Gosh Harry! Get up!" The voice was strangely girly and familiar. Wait.... _There's a bloody girl in the boys dormitory! _He fell out of bed like the thought had pushed him. The figure stopped jumping and dropped down on the bed. She crossed her small legs indian style, she had her elbows resting on her knees and her chin resting in her hands.

"Whatcha doin down there?" Allie asked, acting way to perky for so early in the morning. Harry saw her gaze slid down to his chest then back up to his eyes. He looked down to see that he didn't have a shirt on. He scrabbled up onto his feet and to his dresser. He picked up the first shirt he saw and hurried to put it on, his cheeks were red with embarrassment.

"What are you doing in here!?" He scrunched his eyebrows. "Are you allowed to be up here?"

She shrugged then stood up to start jumping again. "Dunno. I didn't have the stairs collapse on me like they did to the guy trying to go see his girlfriend in the girls dorms so I guess so." Harry was stunned. How did she have so much energy this early in the morning? He went over to the window and sat on the cushion placed on the bench there. He observed her and noted that she was wearing skinny jeans, a sparky silver tank top, and a long black short sleeved cardigan sweater.

"Your beds are WAY better for bouncing than the ones in our rooms." He laughed at her. She looked like a little kid, having a blast on one of those moon bounces at a 6 year olds birthday party.

"It must be exhausting to be you." He told her. Harry's observation only made her jump more. She liked jumping on the bed, what was wrong with that? She stuck her tongue out at him and supported his theory that she was acting like a six year old.

"Why are you here?" He questioned. He wasn't used to wake up calls from extremely hot girls. _Even though that would be so cool if I was. _She stopped bouncing and just stood on his bed.

"I came to escort one of the Hogwarts Champions to get some Frosted Flakes." A puzzled expression came over his features.

"Um, why Frosted Flakes?"

"The breakfast of champions, duh!" She started to jump again. "Get dressed and hurry downstairs." She jumped from the bed down to the floor, causing a small _thump! _Ron shot up into a sitting position, terror etched on his face.

"SPIDERS!, GET THE SPIDERS!" He was trying to brush the invisible creatures off of him. When he started to function properly and realized that it was just a dream he calmed down. His body relaxed and he let out a sigh. He looked straight at Allie and tilted his head to the side the way dogs do when they hear something. He screamed slightly and pulled the covers up to his chin.

"BLOODY HELL, THERE'S A GIRL IN THE BOY'S ROOM!!!"

"Well spotted Ron. Two gold stars for you." She rolled her eyes then turned to Harry. "I'll meet you downstairs, hurry up!" She skipped out of the room while the two boys stared at her retreating back in shock from their interesting wake up call.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry ate the Frosted Flakes that Allie shoved down his throat (OK she didn't shove them down his throat but she did start doing the 'here comes the train' bit and he had to eat them to save himself the humiliation of being spoon fed) before leaving breakfast early to get ready for the task. While they ate, Harry sat next to Allie. When he was gone she looked down at the spot he had occupied. His wand was sitting on the bench. She exhaled deeply and shook her head. _Dumb-dumb._ Hermione looked at her with a questioning look. Allie picked up the wand and showed it to her. Hermione just rolled her eyes and went back to her food. Allie stood up to leave.

"I'd better go give this to the air head before he kills himself." She was hoping that she was just joking but she was pretty sure that Harry would forget his head if it wasn't attached to his body. He was in desperate need of a Remembrall, Allie would have to get him one for Christmas.

She left the castle and walked down the grassy hill that led to the Qudditch field. When she reached the field, it didn't even look like one anymore. It had been transformed into a deep huge ravine in the ground what was covered in huge sharp boulders. Allie had never spent much time on a Qudditch field (she was terrified of flying) but she was pretty sure it wasn't supposed to look like that.

She scanned her surroundings until she spotted the Champions tent on the opposite side of the pitch. She came to the small tent and stepped through the flap that acted as the entrance. The tent had five beds set up for which Allie assumed to be in case the champions got hurt, or really tired while they waited their turn. Harry spotted her from across the room, but not as quickly as Cedric had. The Hufflepuff approach Allie before Harry had a chance to move. The dark haired boy growled slightly at his competition.

"Hey you." Cedric said flirtatiously. Allie smiled at him and tried to look around his shoulder. She wanted to give Harry his wand and go find Hermione. When her attempts failed she focused on Cedric and kept smiling at him. The look on Cedric's face was giving her flashbacks from their amazing date the day before.

"Hey back. How are you doing?"

"Fine, better now." He blushed a bit. Allie thought that it was really cute. "How are you?" His tone became serious when he asked the question. Allie knew hee was referring to what happened last night. She showed him her left wrist and the bruises shaped like fingers that were there. He took hold of her wrist to examine the damage caused. He forced air out through his nose in anger.

"It's actually a pretty cool bruise." Allie took back her wrist and looked down at her feet. He didn't need to get all worked up before the task for nothing, she was fine and Snape was whack, easy as that.

"So what are you doing here?" He questioned. She held up Harry's wand and pursed her lips. He chuckled lightly at the younger boys mistake like Harry was a puppy who just fell into his water bowl and got soaking wet.

"I don't know too much about this Tournament but I'm pretty sure he'll need his wand. Right?" Cedric nodded his head. She patted him on the arm before going around him to reach Harry. The dark haired boy smiled at her approach.

She reached him and he was not greeted with the same sweetness as Cedric had received. She slapped him upside the head rather roughly. Harry staggered back a step out of surprise. He could see Cedric smiling at what Allie did to him. "What'd you do that for?" He asked, slightly annoyed and angry. He wasn't angry with her, he knew that was just another 'Allie thing', but he was mad at the Hufflepuff behind her, he didn't like that he was getting a kick out of this. She grabbed his hand and slammed the wand into it. He looked down and felt like a total git. He forgot his bloody wand for the task! What next? Forget his broom for a Qudditch game?

"Thanks." He mumbled. She told him he was welcome. After a few seconds she grabbed him by the sleeve and led him to a remote corner of the tent. She looked around to see if anyone was close by before talking.

"Be careful, Harry" Concern laced her voice and face. "You have to stay focused, don't worry about anything else. Just the task at hand."

Harry smiled weakly at her, "I've got this." He stated confidently. "You don't have to worry about me, ok?" He leaned in and wrapped her in a hug, the two heard the _snap! _of a flash blob on a camera, they looked up to see two adults standing in the opening of the tent. Allie moved away from Harry, but he kept his arm securely around her waist.

"Ah, young love!" Rita Skeeter screeched in a high voice. "You two might make the front page! You have the looks of a great photo for the _Daily Prophet." _She came over to the two and ran her hand down Allie's cheek, like she was checking to make sure she was pretty enough for the paper. Allie jerked away from her touch and scowled at the fake blond.

"You don't get to touch me. Ever. Especially after the lies you printed about Harry." Allie comment needed no answer and the reporter realized this. Skeeter made no attempt to respond.

Allie caught a glimpse of Cedric, he wore a snarl on his face and he had his eyes narrowed at the fake blond and her camera man. Allie felt a memory trying to break through but it wasn't quite coming. Where had she seen that face before? He looked like some one she used to know...

"This tent is reserved for Champions...." Krum started. He glanced at Allie, "and friends. You have no right to be here."

Skeetor looked him up and down and smirked. "That's alright we were just leaving. We have what we were looking for." With those words she left the tent. Cedric came to stand next to Allie. He smiled at her, but dropped it when he greeted Harry. The two were having a silent fight. Allie looked from one to the other. _Boys. _

"Ok, so I'd better go." The boys kept glaring at each other. "Good luck. To both of you." They still made no response to show that they had heard Allie at all. She gave each one of them a hug before departing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Fleur got the best of her dragon and defeated in within minutes. She was an incredible competitor. Next to go was Cedric. Allie knew little about dragons but she knew his was more ferocious then Fleur's was. She bit her lip as he took his position on the field. Hermione saw her nervousness and linked her arm with her best friend's. "It'll be alright." She reassured Allie in her most motherly voice.

"Psh. I'm not worried, both he and Harry will do great." She was trying very hard to not let Hermione see her worry. The crowd 'ooo'ed when Cedric almost got hit by the dragons massive tail. Thank Merlin, he jumped out of the way in time and set a well aimed spell at his foe. The spell distracted the dragon long enough for Cedric to run past it and grab his egg. Cheers erupted from the stands as he completed the task. He had reached his goal faster than Fleur had, so far he was in the lead.

Allie was clapping just as loudly as the Hufflepuffs. She was filled with relief to know that Cedric was safe, now all she had to worry about was Harry defeating his dragon. _Great. _

"Two champions have passed the first task." Dumbledore's voice informed the students from the three different schools. "We will take a short break before continuing with our remaining two champions." All the Hufflepuffs rushed out of the stand to congratulate Cedric on his victory. Allie told Hermione that she was going to go down to the tent and give him her congratulations, too. The bushy haired girl said that she would join her.

They arrived at the tent after all the Hufflepuffs and they couldn't even get close to Cedric. All the boys were slapping him on the back and all the girls were shamelessly flirting with him. Allie was trying to act patient and planned on waiting her turn to see him, but she caught Cedric's eye and smiled at him. The tall boy had an expression on his face that was full of confidence, something Allie had not seen very often from the Hufflepuff. Allie thought it suited him very well. When he spotted her, something must have come over him because Allie saw him push past the crowd of students and half ran toward her.

He reached her and he grabbed her around the waist, dipped her down and kissed her fiercely, like they were in one of those old movies from the 40's. Allie was surprised and didn't respond. After a second, she returned the sweet kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the fierceness he was displaying. _Damn, this boy can kiss. _

A moment later and after a long awkward silence from the Hufflepuffs and Hermione Cedric lifted Allie up into a regular standing position although he kept her close to his body. The brown haired boy was out of breath, Allie was not, due to her vampire background (technically vampires don't have to breath, but it's out of habit that they do. Allie needed oxygen to survive, but she only had to take a breath every ten minutes or so if she really wanted to.)

He smiled down at the blond and she smiled back. "I've really wanted to do that for a while now." He informed her with a grin. She laughed lightly. He places his hands on either side of her face and stared into her eyes intensely. The sapphire blue from Allie's eyes mixed with the stormy gray of Cedric's . She felt as if Cedric was trying to penetrate into her soul through her eyes.

"Well you did good." She shyly told him. His smile widened and he gave her one more quick kiss. Their moment was interrupted by a boy wolf howling at them. Allie looked to see that the whole group was staring at them, some of the boys started clapping and whistling at the couple. Her face turned a bright shade of red in embarrassment. She hated to be the center of attention. In fact, she hated having any attention on her at all.

She tried to back away from Cedric but he kept her close. She slid her gaze back up to his face to see that he was not at all affected by his classmates obvious amusement. His eyes were still locked to her face like no one else even existed. She looked to the crowd one more time, hoping if that they noticed her comfortableness they would stop.

"Allie?" She turned her attention back to the handsome guy that still had his arm around her small waist. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

She was taken aback and had no clue what to think. She never had a boyfriend before. Guys had asked her out but she always kept her distance. The only person she had ever let herself become attached to and love was Jake because he was the only one who never left her. Her friends, her bunny conveniently names Bunny, and her... parents all abandoned her. She didn't really blame her parents, she knew it wasn't their fault that they died but still, they were not there for her when she was growing up and it wasn't easy for a girl to grow up with out her parents. If she started to have serious feeling for Cedric, what if he left?

She stared into his eyes and read his thoughts. He was waiting for her answer and it was driving him almost insane. He really cared for her. She looked away from him and as if he could read her thoughts too, he put his hand under her chin and lifted it so that she was looking him in the eye. "You can count on me, I promise."

Her heart tried to jump out of her chest. That was what she really wanted and needed to hear. She nodded her head at him. "Ok." She responded quietly.

He lifted her off her feet and spun her around. When he let her down, she was rather dizzy. He steadied her by placing his arms once more around her waist. "You should be in more potentially dangerous tournaments, they do wonders on you." Allie told Cedric. He chuckled and kissed her once more.

Dumbledore's voice came over the invisible PA system. "Students the next Champion will begin the task in five minutes. Please return to your seats."

Cedric looked down at her and smiled. "See you later." This time it was a statement, not a question.

"Defiantly." Allie used his normal response for when she said the same thing to him. As she watched him walk away, she felt extremely happy, happier than she had felt in months, maybe even years. She really cared about Cedric and she finally realized that it was ok to do so.

Hermione ushered her back to their seats and sat her down. "Wow." Hermione said, more shocked than Allie about what just happened.

"Yeah, wow." Allie's heart felt so big that it seemed her chest could barely contain it. But then she saw Harry walk onto the field and her heart sank so low that she was sure she didn't have one at all.

**ok guys so this was my last pre-written chapter. they will be coming slower now, sorry. i hope you like the story so far!**

**and i know this chapter was kinda cheesey but im not good with the 'displays of affection' part of writing, hope it was ok anyway. **


	15. Every You, Every Me

**so you know the drill. i dont own anything. this chapter isn't the greatest but it is needed to show the self control allie has to have to be around harry. thanks for reading! **

Harry did a fantastic job with his challenge. Allie was nervous for him and almost had a heart attack when he first came out and started to battle the dragon because, being Harry, he completely forgot to use his wand, Hermione had to yell at him to use it. He _Accio_'ed his broom which helped his performance tremendously. Once on his broom he led the dragon away from the field and ten minutes later came back, with no dragon following him. Harry grabbed his golden egg and the Gryffindors went ballistic.

Hermione and Allie waited for him outside the champions tent after Viktor Krum had successfully retrieved his egg. Harry emerged from the tent to be tackled by the two girls. He fell to the ground with a _thud! _. "Ow, guys!" He laughed.

They got off of him and sat in the grass. All of them talking at once.

"Harry why didn't you use your wand!?"

"You could have gotten yourself killed!"

"You did excellent with the _Accio _spell though."

"That dragon was bloody psycho!"

The talking stopped after Allie and Hermione scolded him once more for forgetting to use his wand in a magic based tournament. They stood up and each girl took one of Harry's arms. "Come on, we are going to be late." Hermione informed them after she checked her wrist watch.

Allie smacked herself in the forehead and begin to power walk toward the school, dragging Harry behind her. "Harry, hurry up! You can't be late for your own party!"

Harry was confused. They were throwing a party for him? Half the school thought he was a cheat. The only people he thought he would get any sort of congratulations from was Allie, Hermione, and probably Hagrid. "What's the party for?" He stupidly asked.

"For you, Harry! You just finished the first task in the Triwizard Tournament!" Hermione told him. "What else would it be for?"

"Well I thought I was a cheat and no one wanted me to win." He thought he sounded like a pouting child but it was the truth. He had gotten a lot of crap from people since he was declared the second Hogwarts champion. _I got a lot of crap from people. I am starting to sound like Allie. _

_"_That was before you did so well Harry. All of Gryffindor is routing for you!" Allie said, still pulling him along corridors. He was pleased to hear that his house was on his side now. Your supposed to take care of your own, that's the Gryffindor way.

They reached the Common Room and saw that it was more packed than it had ever been before. Their was a banner that read 'Congratulations Harry!", gold and red balloons were everywhere and a table was set up with all kinds of sweets. Harry wondered how they smuggled all the stuff into the school. He spotted Fred and George in a corner tying up the last of the balloons and arguing over who's were better looking. The Weasley twins were his party coordinators, he would have to thank them later.

"Harry!" Neville cried from across the room "Brilliant job, mate. I mean it, excellent!" A load of other students came over to give him encouragements and other congratulatory comments. "Harry, well done!" George came over carrying two butterbeers. The twin pushed his way through the crowd and up to the trio. He gave one of the drinks to Harry and one to Hermione.

"Thanks to you I am 5 galleons richer!" Fred said. He carried a water and gave it to Allie. She wondered how he knew that she didn't drink butterbeer, the twins didn't seem like the most observant people she had ever met.

Harry still held his golden egg in his hands. "Hey, Gryffindors!" Fred and George yelled in unison. "How about a round of applause for our champion!" Everyone started to cheer. The twins lifted Harry up so that he sat on their shoulders. Harry smiled and enjoyed the attention. It was the first time he felt truly accepted by his house mates all year. "Open it Harry!" One of the 5th years exclaimed. Other students clapped in approval of the proposal.

"Yeah, open it!" yelled another. Harry grinned wickedly at the pack of students.

"Who wants me to open it?" He said loudly. Voices started to over lap. Clearly they all wanted to know what was in the egg. "Do you want me to open it?" The voices grew louder.

Harry lifted the egg so everyone could see it and he turned the little golden clasp that held the egg closed. An ear splitting screech emerged from the egg, Fred and George dropped Harry in an attempt to cover their ears along with everyone else in the room. Harry regained his balance and scurried over to close the egg.

The sound stopped and everyone regained their composure. "What the bloody hell was that?" Ron asked from the doorway. He had just came into the common room and no one noticed that he was there in all of the commotion. Harry got up and looked at his red headed roommate. The room went quiet, everyone knew that the two had been walking on egg shells (no pun intended) lately.

"Alright everyone." Allie said through the silence, he voice was larger than her. "There's nothing to see here. Things are going to be weird enough without you guys gawking at them." She gave Harry's hand a reassuring squeeze and winked up at him before helping Hermione push the twins away from the two 4th year boys. The two boys did not speak for a while.

Ron turned out be the braver of the two and was the first to say something. "So I realized that you would have to be completely mental to put your own name into the Goblet." His voice was filled with shame.

"Ya think?" Harry was angry. Ron would have realized that a lot sooner if he was really his best friend. Ron had been a total git for the last month.

"Harry James Potter!" Allie yelled from the other side of the room. She narrowed her blue eyes at him and shook her head at him. He knew she wanted the boys' feud to stop, and his attitude wasn't helping. _Bloody hell with her hearing and mind reading abilities, I can't win. _He sighed. Ron was looking at Allie with wondrous eyes.

"How did she know that....?"

"She has really good hearing." Harry said quickly.

Ron was astonished with the little Gryffindor. "Well, I wanted to just say that... I'm sorry. I was being a total arse." His ears were beat red, the Weasley family trademark.

"It's alright, mate." Harry told him. He went over to lay a friendly hand on the red head's shoulder. "I probably would have reacted the same way, to be honest." Ron gave Harry a closed mouth smile.

With those words, the boys went back to being best friends, no more questions asked. They immediately started a game of Wizard's Chess and talked about Qudditch. Allie smirked at their ability to forgive and forget. She wished everything were that easy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Allie you have to tell him!" Hermione said while brushing her teeth. It was the Monday after the first task and they had celebrated late into the night, all the Gryffindor's were exhausted and most had a sugar hangover. Allie was crabby and didn't want to deal with telling Harry about her and Cedric.

"No, Mione." She brushed her hair back into a low pony tail. "I can't do it." Hermione spit out her toothpaste and glared at the small girl.

"Your going to have to do it sometime." Allie exhaled deeply. She didn't have to, did she? She could keep her relationship with Cedric a secret, right? Who was she trying to kid, that would not work. The girls gathered their stuff and left the bathroom.

They were walking back to Gryffindor Tower slowly, they had a half hour until breakfast was served in the Great Hall so their was no rush.

"Hermione, I will tell him.... eventually. All I know is that when Harry finds out...." She stopped short when they rounded a corner and was confronted by the boy who lived. He looked at the pair curiously.

"When Harry finds out what, girls?" He narrowed his gaze hoping to intimidate the information out of them. Hermione bent her head down and picked at a lose thread on her robes.

"Wow look at the time. I have to go find Ron." She started to walk away but Allie grabbed her sleeve.

"Why do you have to find Ron, Hermione?" She snarled. Hermione looked over her shoulder at Allie.

"Oh, you know that thing we have to do for Runes." She thought of the answer quickly, and didn't really think it over that well.

"Ron isn't in Runes, Hermione." Allie gave the bushy haired girl a pleading look. Silently asking her to stay.

"Oh, well I need his help. And you two need to talk. So see you later." under her breathe Allie heard her add a 'hopefully'. Hermione all but ran out of the corridor to escape the coming storm.

Allie stood there feeling betrayed by her best friend. Harry had not said anything more since he entered the corridor. "Allie, when I find out what?" Allie had a feeling he already knew what she had to say. She plopped down onto the floor in the middle of the hall. Harry raised his eyebrows at her. She was being a child, again. It reminded him of when she jumped on his bed.

He sat down facing her realizing that it was better to join her then try to carry on a conversation while she was closer to the ground than usual. "What do you have to tell me Allie? You can tell me anything, you know that." She pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on them. She shook her head at him, showing that she didn't want to discuss this at all.

He had no clue what would make Allie so uncomfortable that she wouldn't want to discuss it with him. He saw her bury her eyes into her knees. She discussed everything with him, even things he didn't want to hear (like 'that time of the month' things, gross) so how bad could whatever it is be.... He was an idiot. "You're going out with Cedric, aren't you?"

"Harry, just listen." she said quietly.

"No! Say it. I want to hear you say it." He scooted over to her and gripped her forearms. She looked at him with tears in her eyes. She hated that this hurt him, and her in a way. _Gosh, why is everything so complicated when it comes to these two guys!_

"Cedric asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes." At that moment Harry felt nothing. He didn't feel anger or hurt, he just felt numb. He was pretty sure this is what it felt like to have a broken heart. He couldn't meet her eyes and she couldn't meet his. They just sat there, Harry still held her arms. He was so close to her that she could smell his cologne. She mentally noted that it was so much better than Cedric's...... _Oh no, not again. _She couldn't restrain herself, she leaned closer to him, inhaling deeply. He smelt so good, what was that cologne? She realized that she had opened her mouth to take a taste of what she so desperately wanted. Her teeth made contact to Harry's neck, one little bite wouldn't hurt... She gasped as realization hit her, it was not his cologne at all. She backed away so fast Harry had no idea what happened, he felt her mouth on his neck and then... He looked to see her in a corner twenty feet away, curled up in a ball in a sitting position. Allie rocked back and forth, she was starting to sob heavily.

Harry inched his way over to her. "Allie...?" At his approach the sobs intensified and turned into hyperventilating.

"Harry, you need to go." She sat there, rocking back and forth. Fear was written all over her face, she was so terrified.

"Are you alright?" He was scared for her now. He had never seen her like this, in fact he didn't think it was possible for the hard headed girl to be this.... vulnerable and unsteady.

"Harry, go!" She yelled at him, she quieted a bit before asking "Remember our deal?" Her body was shaking with sobs. He understood what was going on. He got too close to her for too long and she started to... lust for his blood. Harry shivered slightly at the thought. Her mouth on his neck... it wasn't a kiss like he thought, it was something entirely different.

"Ok, I'll go." He backed away from her slowly. "I'll just go get someone to come get you..." Her eyes shot up in terror. Her beautiful blue eyes held a bright red glow that made Harry's stomach feel sick. She didn't look like sweet Allie right now.

"No! No! No one can see me like this, Harry please!" He put his hands up to calm her down, she once told him that if something like this were to happen the key was to keep her calm. He couldn't leave her in this condition, he wouldn't. He had to figure something out.

"Harry! Get away from her!" As if on cue Professor Lupin came around a near by corner. He was moving in slow motion like Harry was, trying not to make any sudden movements. Harry felt himself relax slightly, if anyone could help Allie it was Lupin.

Lupin moved until he was positioned between Harry and a still sobbing, shaky Allie. "Harry, I need you to leave." Lupin said calmly.

"But Allie, she-" Harry started to protest.

"She cannot get over this with you here, especially since yours is the blood she wants. Now go." Lupin didn't even wait for Harry's response, he slowly moved to where Allie sat. Her sobs were subsiding slightly as she attempted to gain her sanity back. Lupin knelt in front of her and got a firm hold on her shoulder, as if ready to restrain her if necessary. "Allie, focus." She looked up into the pale gray eyes of her former DADA professor. "You control your vampire side, it does not control you." Her eyes began to return to their normal shade.

Her sobs continued, but the longer she concentrated on Lupin the quieter they became until they finally stopped all together. She collapsed against older man. That "fit" (thats what Jake called it when she was little and wanted blood, not chocolate like a normal kid) took a lot out of her. She had never had one that bad before, it took every thing she had to resist the temptation. Allie was unbelievably tired, it had worn her out considerably.

"Well done." She heard Lupin tell her in a fatherly voice. She closed her eyes and leaned back against the wall. She felt her body leave the ground but didn't open her eyes, they were way to heavy.

"What are you doing?" She mumbled to Lupin.

"I am taking you back to Gryffindor Tower. You will not be attending classes today, not in your condition."

"No I'm fine." She protested. She was giving into her exhaustion and starting to fall asleep. "I have a... a" She yawned. "a history of magic test that I can't miss."

"I assume you will make the test up tomorrow and do better than you would have today while you were like this."

She didn't even bother to say anything else. He was right and she was too tired to care that a werewolf (besides Jake) was taking care of her after she had almost attacked Harry. She gave in and let sleep take over.


	16. Run and Hide Until Memories Fade Away

**Disclaimer- i don't own anything, the stories belong to their rightful authors. **

**this chapter is pretty short but it's because i couldn't really go too far with it, it was just one of those things needed to explain some more stuff in the story. I hope you like it!**

Harry sat in Charms tapping his leg ferociously on the ground. He had no idea what to think about what had happened that morning.

_What happened was Allie tried to suck your blood! _

_No! She_ tried_ to but she _didn't, _that's what matters!_

The voices in Harry's head kept arguing all through class. He had not heard one word that the teacher had said, in fact he had no clue what he was even talking about. Harry asked Hermione to go check on Allie during break, she of course, said she would. Hermione informed him that she was still sleeping like a baby in her bed. She asked him what happened to her. Harry responded with the only answer that he could. "I don't know."

The minutes passed slowly feeling more like hours, the hands on the clock didn't even look like they were moving to Harry. When the class finally ended he raced out of the door only to be stopped by Lupin.

"You need to come with me." He stated simply to the Gryffindor. He started to walk away, not checking behind to see if Harry was following. Harry ran down the hall to catch up to the werewolf. As they walked Lupin kept his gaze forward.

"What's going on? Why are you here? Where's Allie? Is she-?" He was cut off by the werewolf.

"Everything is alright. Allie is fine, tired, but fine. And I am here because I had a meeting with Dumbledore, I was on my way to his office when I found the two of you." Lupin explained.

Harry followed Lupin until they reached the gargoyle that guarded the entrance to the Headmaster's office. The two went up the spiraling staircase and entered the room. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk talking with a very weak looking Allie. Dumbledore's words stopped when he saw Harry and Lupin come in. Allie turned to look at Harry. She gave him a weak smile, the blond didn't seem like her normal bubbly self.

She was weirdly still and paler then usual and if possible, smaller. She wore a look of regret and sadness on her face. The thing that was strangest of all to Harry was that her amazing sapphire blue eyes did not sparkle. They were a dull blue like the sea after a big storm. The glow was gone from Allie.

"Ah, Harry, take a seat." Dumbledore instructed. Harry sat in the chair next to Allie, the need to tap his foot while sitting was long gone. He looked once again to Allie. She returned his gaze, silently begging his forgiveness. They stared at each other until they were interrupted by Dumbledore clearing his throat to get their attention.

Both Gryffindors snapped their eyes forward. Dumbledore's light blue eyes held their familiar twinkle, like there was something about this situation that was enjoyable to him. Allie tapped her pointer finger frantically against the arm rest of her chair.

"Now Harry, Lupin and Allie have both told me about what happened this morning in the corridor. And we have come to a conclusion." He paused looking from Lupin to Allie then back to Harry. "Allie brought up the idea of her leaving the school." Harry sat up straighter in his chair. She couldn't leave him... and the others, Harry didn't know what Hermione would do without her there.

"No, Professor, she can't. What happened was an accident, she didn't mean it-" Dumbledore put his hand up to silence him. Harry's lips zipped closed.

"As I was going to say, this would be impossible. You two are stronger together. Since the Death Eaters have returned, you will be needing all the power you can muster." Harry gave a sigh of relief. "Now the way we are going to solve this," Dumbledore looked to Allie who gave him a small nod, like she was reading his next thoughts. (_Well ok, she CAN read his next thoughts_ Harry admitted to himself) "Allie will be required to hunt in the Forbidden Forest once a month to ensure that she keeps her blood lust in check." The headmaster finished.

Allie didn't seem too keen on the plan from the way she had her arms firmly crossed against her chest. She traded in tapping her finger for tapping her foot. She was so nervous and uneasy, the last time she was like this was when he first found out that she was a vampire and also the girl who lived.

"Harry," Dumbledore shoved him back into the present. "Allie has informed me that you two have already made an agreement about what to do when she loses control." Alllie narrowed her eyes ever so slightly at the gray haired man. She didn't like to admit she was able to lose control, and for someone else to so blatantly say it made her blood boil.

Harry nodded to the Professor saying that they had made a pact about him leaving her when she thirsted for his blood. Dumbledore returned the nod. "Well, Mr. Potter, I need you to make the same oath to me. We both know you enjoy bending the rules, but this is a matter of life and death. If you are not worried about your safety always remember that if you do not follow orders Allie will be the one to have to live with the consciences."

_Blast! How is he so good at knowing what will make me listen to him? _Harry thought.

"I promise, Sir." Harry assured the older man. Dumbledore searched his eyes trying to find a hint of dishonesty in them. There was none to be found.

"Very well, you two may be excused. Mr. Potter if you wouldn't mind, please make sure that Miss. Cullen makes it safely back to the common room. She is still slightly weak."

"Of course, Professor. I'd be happy to." Harry and Allie both left the office and went to the spiraling staircase. Allie held on to the wall to steady herself as they slowly went down. They walked down the corridor, leaving the gargoyle behind them. Harry and Allie didn't talk for a while. She felt so bad about what happened, that she could barely look at Harry. They passed by students filing out of their last classes of the day, all heading in different directions to the various common rooms throughout the castle.

They were almost to Gryffindor Tower and they still had not said a single word. Harry needed to talk to her about what happened, this morning and with Cedric. He suddenly stopped in the middle of the hallway. Allie kept walking a few steps before noticing her companion was not at her side. She turned back and tilted her head at Harry.

"Don't do that." He stated simply. She furrowed her eyebrows at him. She was not in the mood for games or cryptic words.

"Don't do what?" It came out a little harsher that intended. Allie was tired and she didn't want to look at Harry, every time she did it just made her feel worse than she already did. She tried to suck his blood....

"Don't feel so bad! You didn't do anything!" He walked over to her. He looked deep into her eyes trying to explain that is was alright, he was fine. No foul, no bruise.

"I could have killed you Harry! Don't you get that!?" She looked around them, thankful to see that no one else was in the corridor they occupied.

"But you didn't!" He was frustrated now. She was being way to hard on herself in Harry's opinion. "That's what matters!"

She pursed her lips at him, still not convinced. Allie shook her head at the taller dark haired boy.

He forced air out through his nose. "What Dumbledore said about you hunting. Will that help the blood lust?" Allie's sapphire eyes shot him a look. She nodded slowly. "Then whats the problem?" he questioned, not understanding what was so bad about that. It would make her more comfortable around him and others, wheres the bad?

She scoffed and took a step towards him. "What's the problem?" She questioned angrily. "The problem is I would be drinking blood, Harry. Like the monster I am supposed to be, like everyone who knows what I am excepts me to be." She turned around so she wasn't facing him. He stood there, shocked that she called herself a monster. He realized that was the really issue here. He came up to stand behind her.

"Is that what you think? That if you drink blood you will become a monster?" She nodded slowly. He saw her try to casually wipe her face to hide the tears that had formed in her eyes. "Allie, that is crazy. You are by no means a monster and drinking animal's blood will not change that."

Allie just stood there, her body full of tension and fear. She finally spoke. "What if I can't stop at animals blood? What if I need more?"

Harry thought about her words. What if she couldn't stop? Would the substitute for human blood make the lust better or worse? Harry concluded that what ever happens, she could handle it. "Then I will help you get through the... hungry pains." He chuckled at his own joke.

Allie smiled and smacked his arm lightly. She was happy he was using her approach to defuse a serious situation. Humor made everything better, no matter what. "Thanks, for everything. And I'm sor-" Harry held up his hand to silence her.

"What did I just say about apologizing?" Harry asked, fully annoyed with her need to keep feeling sorry. She scrunched her eyebrows at him. He thought she had given up when she nearly shouted "I'm sorry!" She said it quickly and covered her mouth fully knowing that Harry would be even more annoyed than before, his hair seemed to get messier as his mood got worse. She started laughing through her hands at the silly thought. Harry pouted for a few seconds before joining her.

They calmed down and started back on their way to the common room. They entered and saw Hermione and Ron sitting on the couch, close to each other, deep in conversation. Ron and Hermione saw Harry and Allie come in. They stood up and raced over to them. Hermione hugged her best girl friend and then smiled at Harry. "Are you alright, Allie?" Her hazel eyes were filled with worry.

Allie looked at Harry and then nodded her answer. "Yeah, I'm fine. But guys" she addressed both Hermione and Ron now "there's something I need to tell you."

Harry gave a her a shocked wide eyed gaze before leading the group to a secluded part of the tower to talk.

**Thanks for reading =]**


	17. High Wire Escape Artist

**you know the drill i don't own anything. sorry it took so long to update, i have been trying to for a couple of days but it wouldn't let me, anyways....**

**on with the story! **

"Bloody hell...." Ron trailed off, his eye were wide and staring. 'The kids who lived' had just explained to Ron and Hermione what Allie was and how she got that way. Not surprising to say, the news came as a shock. Hermione was inspecting Allie's scar closely, she traced the line on Allie's wrist with her index finger.

"Yeah, Ron." Allie said. She didn't know exactly what Ron's words meant. His response to everything was 'bloody hell'. Hermione still seemed shell shocked for the amount of information she had received in the last forty-five minutes. It was a lot to take in in one night.

"This is amazing, to think that there was someone else out there besides Harry, who lived with this burden... it's simply amazing." Hermione was intrigued by Allie's history. The fact that she was a half-vampire was also extraordinary, there was nothing else like her.

"No, Ron, I'm not going to eat you, jeez! I'm a vampire not a cannibal." Allie informed him. He shook his head at her in surprise, he was not used to her reading his thoughts then admitting to it. Allie was paying attention to his and Hermione's thoughts to make sure that their questions got answers, even if they were too uncomfortable to ask them. She wanted her friends to fully understand her and her situation.

Hermione returned Allie's arm to her, she quickly placed the bracelet back on her wrist. Her friends faces still held some shock, but the information was starting to sink in and take root. Allie gave them a sincere look. "So, are you...ok with me?" She asked with uncertainty filling her voice. She would totally understand if they didn't want to be her friend anymore but she was hoping that wasn't the case.

"Of course." Ron said, still staring at her. Hermione noticed this and slapped him in the arm. He snapped out of it and gave Allie a grin.

"Why wouldn't we Allie?" Hermione asked her. "Your the same person you have been all year. Being a... you know what will not change that." Allie gave her friends a smile. She went over to hug Hermione and Ron. Harry stood up to join in their little group hug. Allie couldn't believe how fine they were with everything. They didn't doubt her for one second. Allie had to smile to herself. She had finally met some real friends who won't judge her or run away screaming.

"I'm starving, can we go eat now?" Ron asked. Not matter what, Ron was always hungry. For some reason it was comforting to Allie. She chuckled at the red head and gave him another hug. He furrowed his eyebrows at her but his confusion ended with a smile as he returned the gesture.

"Come on, let's go." Allie said. Harry opened the door for the girls. They walked out arm and arm, laughing for no particular reason only because they were together. While they were with each other they noticed that they had begun acting their age, they turned into giggling teenage girls and they weren't sure they liked it, all they knew was they were best friends that brought out the kids in each other.

"Allie!" She heard someone call after her. She released Hermione's arm and turned around to see Cedric leaning against the wall outside the portray hole. _Oh my gosh, I am dating Cedric Diggory. _

"Hey." She said as she walked up to him. "What are you doing here?" She shifted her gaze to her friends, Hermione was smiling, Ron was confused (again) and Harry was giving Cedric a death glare.

"I wanted to walk my girlfriend to dinner. Is that ok? If you had other plans-" Allie cut him off.

"No, its perfectly fine." She turned to the golden trio. "I'll catch up with you guys there, sound good?"

Harry started to say something but Hermione was faster and responded first. "Sure, we'll save you a seat. Come on, Harry." She pulled him by the arm until he fell into step on his own. Ron walked behind them still not sure of what was going on.

"So why weren't you in lunch today?" He asked as they made their way to the Great Hall a few minutes later.

_I was too weak to stand because I tried to drink Harry's blood. _"I wasn't hungry, so I ended up going to the library." She lied to him. He nodded and continued to walk, they weren't holding hands but they were touching ever so slightly. Allie wasn't the PDA type and she assumed that Cedric figured it out. Maybe after they had been dating a while she would let him hold her hand and comment on how cold they were. They weren't like ice, but more along the lines of when you are outside in the winter without gloves and get wind burns.

They made it to the Great Hall, Cedric stopped right outside the door. They just stood their staring at each other for a few minutes. Cedric gave her a smile then bent down to give her a short, sweet kiss. Allie was happy he didn't do that in the Great Hall, their relationship was talked about enough at the first task. "What are you doing Saturday night?" Cedric asked her.

She thought about it. "I don't think that far ahead but I'm pretty sure that I'm not doing anything, why? What's up?" She questioned the Hufflepuff.

"Well, are you up to sneaking out?" He gave her a smirk, not as good as Malfoy's but definitely in the top 10 best she had ever seen. He wants her to sneak out. She laughed on the inside and a smile played across her features.

"You bet. When and where?" She gave him a smirk back. She wasn't scared of sneaking out or getting a detention. To be honest, she welcomed it. She had only snook out once this whole year and that wasn't even for anything fun. She wrote a stupid, LONG, essay for Snape, there is nothing that could ever make that remotely entertaining.

"Qudditch field at about 10." He explained the plan to the small blond.

"I'll be there." She smiled at him. He nodded his head and they walked into the Great Hall together. All conversation in the room stopped when they arrived. Most eyes were on the couple as they made their way down the rows. Allie once again was starting to feel uncomfortable under the gazes of her classmates. "Is it me or were they talking about us just a minute ago?" She asked Cedric. He smiled and nudged her shoulder with his own, he nodded his head in the direction of the Gryffindor table silently telling her to go sit with her friends. She shook her head at no one in particular and went to sit down next to Hermione.

Her, Ron, and Harry were all silent when she got to the table. Allie looked at each of her friends in turn give them all a quizzical look. She wrinkled her forehead. "What?"

"Nothing." Hermione said quickly, they all turned their attention back to their dinner and started to discuss the next task in the tournament. Harry didn't have any ideas on how to solve his egg. It really wasn't a big surprise that he asked the three to help. Naturally, they all agreed to lend him their brains. If Harry was going to win this, he would need all the help he could get.

The next day Harry and Allie sulked the whole way to their potions class in the dank, smelly dungeons. They had a double class that day and Allie was positive that it would probably be as fun as repeatedly gabbing a fork into her eye. This was the first class she would have with Snape since their oh so fun little incident in the hall. Needless to say she wasn't looking forward to it, neither was Harry.

They walked in and went their separate ways. Allie sat down next to Draco and gave him a glistening smile. They had become friends over the last month, he was actually a pretty good guy. Allie thought that all that stuff Harry said about him was just years of rivalry talking, when he was around her he was decent and nice, she wouldn't judge Draco based on what others think of him.

"Why hello there, Miss. Cullen." He sounded so dumb, he was doing it purposely however. He knew Allie was fun loving and appreciated people who were willing to sound stupid in the name of humor.

"Mr. Malfoy. How are you doing today, old chap?" She put on her best English accent, which really was terrible one. They both laughed at their little joke but quickly stopped. Snape entered the room with eyes once again enraged, he went out of his way to Allie's table and knocked her books off of her desk. Allie stood up, standing a good 9 to 10 inches shorter than the greasy man, both Snape and Allie glared daggers at each other.

"Pick them up." He snapped. Their eyes were still narrowed at each other both looked rather scary to the students in the room. His instructions were clear but Allie still didn't move. She crossed her arms over her chest and gave the teacher her most intimidating look. Unlike the fake British accent her expression was extremely well done and helped her make her point: She wasn't going to budge.

"50 points from Gryffindor." Snape spat at her, he walked to his desk and picked up some papers to hand back to the class. Allie didn't sit until his back was turned to her. She knew that he would be a total prick after what happened but that was just pure evil. Her books still held the same position on the floor.

Draco glared at his favorite professor. Allie looked at him, shock written on her face. "He's being a total git." Malfoy said as if he knew what her thoughts were. Allie laughed lightly and turned her attention back to the front of the classroom where Snape was explaining something she already knew.

It felt like the class lasted ten hours when in reality it was only two. Throughout the entire class her books laid on the floor, she was openly defying Snape's order and she really didn't care what he did to her. Every once in a while he would snarl at Allie which only made her smile all the more, this was kinda fun. When it was time to leave, Draco picked up the books for her and made sure Snape noticed him do so. Allie gave her potions partner a huge smirk and a friendly pat on the shoulder. Allie glared at Snape one more time before exiting the room, the feeling of triumph surged through her body. She felt like in some weird way she had won a battle. Allie-1 Snape-0

The time on Allie's Hello Kitty digital clock read 9:45 on Saturday night. She had to start heading down to the Qudditch pitch to meet her... boyfriend. The sound of the word was so weird. She'd never had a boyfriend before, and it would take some getting used to. She took a quick look in the mirror before leaving her dorm room and flying down the stairs.

She entered the common room and moved in the direction of the Golden Trio's usual spot. They weren't there, she spotted them at a table a few yards away, she listened in to hear them discussing Harry's egg and his plans to decipher what the screeching meant. She was going to go over to them but thought better of it. None of them knew her plan to meet Cedric and she might as well keep it that way. Hermione would eventually realize she was gone and would go up to their room and find the note Allie left her on her bed. It instructed her not to worry and to NOT tell Harry or Ron.

No one was looking in Allie's direction, she found her moment to escape. She slid out of the portrait hole and began walking down the endless maze of corridors. The school was so quite at this time of night. It gave her the creeps. A girl alone in a deserted area at night just screamed something that would happen in a horror movie.

"BOO!" A voice yelled behind her. She jumped back and gasped. She turned to see Peeve's rolling around laughing in midair. Allie narrowed her eyes at the poltergeist.

"That SO wasn't funny!" She snarled at him. He just continued to laugh and laugh at her expense. Allie rolled her eyes and started walking again. She wanted to get out of there before the dead man attracted the attention of Filtch or the freaky cat of his.

Ten minutes later the pitch came into view. Allie went down to the middle of the field and looked around for Cedric. He was no where in sight. She let out a breath that caused her bangs to fly up. She laid down on her back so she could look up at the stars.

"Hey beautiful." She raised her head and saw Cedric coming towards her. She smirked at him.

"Your late." Allie informed him while tapping at her wrist like it was the face of her invisible watch. He came over to were she lay and sat next to the Gryffindor. Cedric ran his hands through his wind blown hair.

"Actually I was early. I was waiting under the stands so no one would see me from the castle. You, Miss. Cullen, were late."

Allie sat up on her elbow. She pursed her lips at him before sticking out her tongue in a playful way. They chuckled and she laid back down this time joined by Cedric.

Allie saw Cedric raise his arm into the air and point to a group of stars. "That is the little dipper." He told her.

"Are you sure?" Allie asked.

He turned his head so he was looking at her. He wrinkled his forehead at the tiny blond. "Yes, why?" Cedric was curious to know why she questioned his observation.

"No reason." She replied casually, Allie knew that wasn't the little dipper but she wasn't going to say it, she didn't want him to feel embarrassed.

"Oh, come on. Now you have to tell me." She turned her head so they both were looking at each other. She shook her head 'no'. "Please?" he asked one more time. He was using the famous puppy dog eyes. Allie had never been a sucker for puppy dog eyes but when it came to this particular pair of eyes, she was hooked within a second.

"Alright, I'll tell you." She reluctantly said. "That's not the little dipper, it's Orion." She tried to say it without a hint of her 'know-it-all' voice that Snape commented on EVERY day. She didn't mean to sound like a smarty pants, it just sort of happened.

Cedric tilted his head to the sky. He squinted at the stars before he busted out laughing. His laughter was infectious, Allie cracked up right along with him. They were laughing for a good minute before both were out of breath. Allie furrowed her eyebrow, confusion taking over her.

"Why were we laughing?" She asked Cedric quizzically.

"Because I have always been horrible at Astronomy and this is what I get for trying to show off." Allie shook her head at him and got up. She wiped the grass off her back before extending a hand to help Cedric up, he accepted it and stood but didn't let go when he was standing. Cedric's hand cradled Allie's small one. This time she didn't mind, she gave the Hufflepuff a shy smile.

"So are you ready to go?" He asked her.

"Go where?" Allie asked as Cedric began to walk over to the sidelines of the field with her in tow.

"You'll have to wait and see." He dropped her hand and told her not to move, he would be right back. Allie did as she was told. She once again looked up to the stars, she saw all her favorite constellations that Jake had showed her when she was little. Allie noticed her hand was tingling where Cedric had held it, the feeling was foreign but she liked it.

Allie heard footsteps approaching, she turned her ear in the direction of the noise. She relaxed when the sound registered in her brain. Allie recognized the familiar way that Cedric's feet hit the grass. It wasn't Snape coming to drag her off again, thank merlin.

He came out of the dark holding a broom, the tips of the bristles grazed the ground causing a scratching noise. Allie's heart sank. _Figures. _She thought to herself. Cedric reached her and mounted the broom. He held out a hand for her to join him. Allie was frozen where she stood. He dropped his hand and tilted his head at the Gryffindor.

"Are you alright?" He asked her. Allie was chewing on her lower lip. She let out a small sigh.

"I,um, I'm afraid of...flying." She stated quietly, embarrassment and fear filled her features. Allie expected him to laugh at her rather irrational fear, but he didn't.

"Do you trust me?" His voice was as caring as it could possible get. Allie let the question roll around in her brain. She slowly shook her head 'yes'. "Then trust me when I say I won't let anything happen to you. Your safe with me, okay?"

Allie had to smile at his words, that was probably the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to her. She felt herself start moving toward the broom, when she got there she sat behind Cedric. Allie placed her hands securely around his waist. He patted her hand reassuringly before kicking off the ground. Allie squeezed her eyelids together so tightly that it hurt. She rested her forehead against his back, her grip on Cedric's waist grew stronger as their altitude increased.

"Sorry!" She said through her clenched jaw, her eyes still remained closed. She felt his body move with laughter.

"It's fine. I really don't mind at all." He admitted. Allie remained tense throughout the whole flight. Her eyes didn't open until she felt her feet hit a hard surface. She was off the broom in a flash, literally. Cedric looked behind him to see that Allie had already dismounted and was standing shakily five feet away, like the broom was trying to hurt her. _My gosh Allie you can survive the killing curse but your scared of flying! _She mentally scolded herself for being such a baby.

Allie glanced around at her surroundings, it seemed like they were on top of one of the Hogwarts buildings. She went to the edge and looked down.... yup definitely on top of a very high building with lots of pointy towers below. Cedric came over to stand next to her, the wind started up and blew his hair back gracefully. She smiled and took a deep breath. Nothing. She was in complete control of her vampire side. They stood there looking out over the grounds, Allie started to wonder why he chose this place for their date.

"So, why are we here?" She said curiously as she backed away from the edge.

"Well you've let me see your favorite place on the grounds- you know, your tree by the lake?- and I thought that I would show you mine." Cedric stated simply. He went over to a corner and retrieved a picnic basket from the darkness. He went to the center of the roof and pulled a blanket out of the basket. He shook it out and laid it on the ground before sitting down. Allie was surprised, he really thought this date out.

"How do you like my place where 'things get kinda quiet'?" He quoted her from the day he asked her to Hogsmeade. The small Gryffindor walked over to the blanket and sat down. He pulled a water out of the basket for her and a butterbeer for him. She gratefully took the bottle, twisted the cap off, and took a sip.

"It's nice. High off the ground, but nice." She said honestly. He laughed lightly at her comment.

"Well I didn't know you were afraid of heights when I set this up. Is there any other fears that I should know about before I plan anything else?" He was teasing her now.

She pressed her lips together to suppress a smile. She shook her head 'no' as she took another drink from her water bottle. They sat there for what felt like an eternity talking about anything and everything. That is everything except Allie, she dodged every question he asked about her, eventually he stopped trying to get an answer.

"So have you figured out your egg yet?" She asked thinking that the Triwizard Tournament would be a safe subject.

"Yeah, I have. The task is in a couple weeks, so I decided not to wait till the last minute." He told her. She chuckled. Cedric cooked an eyebrow at her.

"Harry is the king of last minute." Allie explained. "He probably won't try to figure it out until the day before, plus I don't think he knows where to start." She shrugged her shoulders. He nodded his head to show he understood. Allie let out a huge yawn that she concealed with her hand. The moon that was high in the sky was beginning to go down, Cedric checked his watch, it was 1:00 o'clock.

"Alright sleepy head, I better get you back before you fall asleep on me." He said playfully. Allie nodded her agreement and followed suit. Allie helped Cedric pick everything up and return it to the basket. Cedric went over to his dumb broomstick and got on. Allie stood there, tapping her foot. He crossed his arms, deciding not to say anything and let her get on in her own time. After three minutes she approached the broom slowly and mounted it.

"Good girl." The Hufflepuff encouraged her before taking off. They landed back on the Qudditch field five minutes later, Cedric took the broom back to the Hufflepuff Qudditch Team changing area before they left. On the way to Gryffindor Tower they had duck into a class room to avoid getting caught by Filch. Thanks to Allie's hearing they made it back to her portrait hole without encountering any one.

"I had a good time, thanks." Allie said with a smile. He tilted his head at her. She sighed. "Ok it would have been better without the flying but the rest of it was really great."

He laughed. "That's more like it." They got sucked into each other's eyes. The intense blue of Allie's mixing with the gray of Cedric's, like the sea before a storm. He lifted his hand to stroke her cheek. She gave him another smile and placed her hand over his. He leaned in a place a soft kiss on her lips.

He pulled back but kept one hand on her cheek and the other at her waist. She gave Cedric a wider smile than before and kissed him again, this time the kiss deepened. She wrapping her hands around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair. He moved his hand from her cheek to having both hands around her waist, drawing her closer to him so they were chest to chest. He backed her up until she was against the wall. Allie was starting to feel uncomfortable, she pulled her lips away from his, turned her head away from him and took a deep breath.

His eyes searched her face. "Too fast?" He questioned, he was not angry unlike most of the guys that Allie had met would be, but he was concerned that he had gone to far. Allie nodded her head slightly. He put his hands on either side of his face. "Ok, we'll stop. I'm sorry." Cedric said sincerely.

She placed her hands gently on his chest and looked up at him. "Don't be, it was both of us." She explained. "I better get in." She pointed to the portrait hole.

"Yeah. See you tomorrow?" He asked her.

"Definitely." She said, she went up on her tip toes and kissed him on the cheek lightly. Allie turned away from him and entered her common room, where she saw an eager Hermione waiting to hear about her eventful night.

**tell me what you think! thanks for reading =]**


	18. Don't Let Me Go, Don't Let Me Drown

**ok so heres the next chapter, i hope you like it cuz i do! **

"You know the Prefects bathroom on the third floor?" Cedric asked Harry. It was two days before the second task and Harry still hadn't figured out the clue in his egg.

"Yeah." Harry responded less than pleasantly to the Hufflepuff. Cedric pursed his lips together and frowned slightly.

"Well, it's not a bad place to take a bath." He told Harry. The Gryffindor tilted his head at the other boy before shaking it in confusion. Cedric let out an annoyed chuckle before turning to leave. Harry and Cedric hadn't been on speaking terms since Allie and Cedric started dating. Harry tried not to pay attention but it seems to be going well for them. _Damn it! Don't think about it! _When Allie was with Harry he made believe that there was no Cedric, and at the moment it was working to keep gut wrenching pain from gnawing at his stomach.

Harry narrowed his eyes at Cedric's retreating back. "Why are you helping me?" Harry demanded to know. Cedric stopped, turned his head to look at Harry, and pressed his lips together in a thin line. He walked back to where the black haired boy was standing, Cedric towered over Harry.

Cedric sighed. "Because Allie told me you were having trouble figuring it out and since you helped me with the dragons I thought I would do the same for you this task." His voice held no contempt, he was sick of this little game with Harry. Allie made her choice and sooner or later Harry would have to accept that.

"Well... thanks." Harry said quietly. Cedric nodded before walking away. Harry stood on the bridge, staring out at the grounds of Hogwarts before deciding that it was about time to take a bath in the prefects bathroom.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok Harry, tell me one more time what it said." Allie was urging him focus at the task at hand which would in turn help with his task tomorrow. It was late on the night before the second task and Harry still hadn't completely figured out what he had to do. He sighed before once again resiting the mermaid's song in the egg that was decoded under the water.

"The Black Lake, that's obvious." Hermione once again stated. Her and Allie were pacing around their table in the library trying desperately to figure the clues out. Ron and Harry were both dozing off in their chairs. Allie was getting frustrated with the boys, she throw a piece of paper at Ron and shook Harry so he would wake up. Ron's head shot up, he was not pleased with his wake up call.

"Allie why can't you just ask Cedric for the answer? He figured it out like two weeks ago right?" Ron asked stupidly. He would do just about anything to get out of the library at this point. Harry growled slightly and Ron got hit with yet another piece of paper. Harry refused to get the answer from Cedric, he even resented the fact that he gave him the tip about going to the prefects bathroom.

"No, Ron, I can't. He offered to help but I told him no, we have to figure this out ourselves, that's the only fair way to do it." Allie explained pointedly. Harry could tell she wasn't just explaining to Ron but to him as well. "We have to figure out a way for Harry to be able to breathe underwater for... what was it an hour?" She questioned the dark haired boy. He nodded his response. She paced a little more before hitting the table with her tiny fist. "This is ridiculous! Why can't we think of anything Hermione? There has to be something!"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders and Ron laid his head back down on a book. Harry observed as Allie went to a bookshelf close by, she tapped her fingers along the spines of the books as she moved down the aisle, her face was laced with concentration. Her eyes widened slightly as she tilted her head up and to the side to read a title more intently. She went to reach for the book, but her fingers barely grazed the high shelf (well Harry didn't think the shelf was high, but for the short blond it was a pretty good ways up). She tried to go higher up on her toes but it didn't help much. Allie went flat footed again and crossed her arms, annoyed.

Harry chuckled at her attempt, he stood up and went over to the shelf, he reached up over her head to get the book and handed it to her. She turned around so they were face to face. The brown flecks in her eyes were emphasized in the candle lite library. "Thanks, Harry." She said gratefully. She gave him a half smile, Harry thought that his closeness might be making her uneasy.

"Your welcome." He responded with his gaze focused on Allie. She looked over to Ron and Hermione, the bushy haired girl was scolding Ron for being lazy and not contributing to the search. Harry kept his eyes glued to her the entire time. They had not been this close since the day she almost attacked him. He had been keeping his distance to make her feel comfortable and in control of her vampire side, not because he had given up on her. _She is dating Cedric, but it is just for now, it isn't a permanent thing._ Harry kept reminding himself. She turned her attention back to him and her smile fell to something more serious. Their eyes were locked for a minute until she once again dropped her gaze.

She stared at the leather bound book in her hand. "Harry, we better get back to figuring this out." Her gaze was still cast downward as she spoke.

"Yeah, we probably should." Harry agreed. He made no sign that showed he was going to get back to work, though. Allie looked up at him one more time with her beautiful eyes before turning to go back to the table. As she walked she opened up the book and skimmed through the pages. Harry leaned against the bookshelf where she had left him, the scent of her perfume remained. It was somewhere between vanilla and coconut, the smell was so playful and addicting. Just like the girl who wore it.

He went back to the table to join the other three members of the golden four (since Allie was now clearly hanging out with the troublemakers all the time people had resorted to calling them the golden four, Harry thought it sounded pretty lame, lamer than the golden trio) Allie was showing something or other to Hermione that she thought might be useful, she pointed at the words on the page while she talked at a rapid pace. From around a nearby corner, Professor Moody came up to the friends, startling Ron tremendously.

"Mr. Weasley, Miss. Granger, Miss. Cullen, Professor McGonigal needs to see you in her office. Now." All four of them were confused. What could the Professor possible want and at this time of night?

"But Sir, the task is tomorrow and Harry-" Hermione was cut off by the badly scarred man.

"Mr. Potter, should have his egg figured out by now and should be heading off to bed to get a good night's sleep before the task tomorrow. Off you three go." Allie folded her arms and headed out of the library followed closely by Hermione and Ron. "Mr. Longbottom! Help Mr. Potter put his books away!" Moody said forcefully before disappearing around another corner.

Neville came over to Harry and helped him with his books and more.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry looked around him, hoping to spot his three friends. The task was going to start any minute and he hadn't seen them since last night in the library. He took one more frantic look around before Dumbledore called the champions to take their position.

"Put that in your mouth." Moody came out of nowhere and pointed to the Gillyweed Harry had clenched in his fist. Harry stuffed the slimy plant into his mouth and almost had to spit it out. It was salty, fishy, and gross. Moody smacked him on the back to make it go down. He reluctantly swallowed. Off in the distance he heard a cannon go off, still disgusted by the Gillyweed he didn't jump in the water, he felt like the sick plant was trying to chock him. Moody nudged him off of the platform. He fell into the lake, sinking deeper and deeper into the freezing depths.

Harry was almost to the bottom of the lake when he felt something in his body start to change. He ground his teeth together and felt something taring through the skin on his neck. Harry was running out of breath, he was using his air supply too fast while he struggled with the pain. He was about to pass out when suddenly he realized he could breath... underwater. Harry once again touch his neck and found gills there. Neville was right, the Gillyweed worked.

He smiled to himself. Now it was time to go find his 'treasure' whatever that was. Harry had no idea where to start looking. He spotted a forest of sea weed and swam toward it. Looking around before entering, he take a deep breath and started to fight through the weeds. Harry was cautious of his surroundings, every few feet he would glance behind him to see if any creatures of the Black Lake were following. So far, so good.

Fifteen minutes had gone by and Harry still hadn't made it out of the seaweeds. _Maybe this wasn't the smartest plan. _He mentally confessed. A noise came from behind him, it sounded like a weird _SKREETCH!. _Harry looked around but didn't see anything. He turned back to the direction he was heading and began to swan, his guard remained up as he moved.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw something swim incredibly fast past him. He jerked his head around just in time to see a glimpse of a mermaid's scaly tail. He swam as fast as his webbed feet would go to catch up with the creature. Harry chased her for about fifty yards before breaking out of the tangle of seaweeds. What Harry saw was a small town underwater, filled with merpeople. The buildings were made of some kind of marble-like stone, there were rocks lined up on the lake bottom to act as roads (even though he wasn't sure why merpeople needed roads when they couldn't drive anything underwater). It was beautiful but also unwelcoming at the same time.

He swam through the town-like settlement, taking in his surroundings as he went. Harry came to a quaint town square, his eyes widen when he saw Allie, Hermione, and Ron all floating at the center of the clearing. They seemed to be dead. _No, they cannot be dead, Dumbledore would not allow that to happen. _Harry rushed over to them, he checked each of their pulses. The three each had a rhythm, but it was very faint.

His friends were in a sort of trance Harry concluded. Their features suggested that they were in some sort of wax like cocoon that prevented them from drowning. Once he was assured they were okay, he took a step back to see which one he was supposed to take. He decided to take them all, not wanting to leave any of them behind.

He went to Hermione and started untying the seaweed from her ankle that anchored her to the lake bottom. He worked the knot out and moved on to Ron. A cry of outrage came from his left. He turned his head and was confronted with a triton to his neck, the angry mermaid holding it snarled at him. "Only one." She hissed.

"But their all my friends!" He protested. She pressed the sharp point harder against his skin, Harry could feel the point prick his skin and cause a drop of blood to float off in the water.

"Only one." She repeated. After the words left her mouth, the mermaid's expression changed to one of horror. The mermaid had fled in an instant. Harry turned his head to see what had frightened her. His mouth dropped open slightly at what he saw. A shark was coming straight towards him, he ducked just in time to avoid colliding with the creature. He turned around and pulled out his wand, ready to defend himself, but there was no need. He glanced at the retreating monster to see it was not one at all. It was Krum, he must have transfigured his head into a shark's. Krum glided over to Hermione and took her by the arm. Once he had a secure grip on her, he began to paddle to the surface.

_Hermione was Krum's treasure. That explains everything Allie has been saying to tease Hermione. _Harry felt pleased with himself. He figured out a secret about the girls in his life. He went over to Ron and started to untie him. To Harry displeasure Cedric swam up next to him and shot a spell at the seaweed restraining Allie. He went over to her and wrapped his arm firmly around her waist. Harry clenched his jaw at the sight of him. Of course Allie was his treasure, they were dating. He wasn't meant to save her or Hermione. Just Ron (which was ok, he thought).

Cedric waved his hand at Harry to get his attention. Harry saw him tap the watch on his wrist with his wand trying to warn him that time was almost up. Harry nodded once to tell him he got it. Cedric gave him a small smile before paddling upward with Allie in tow.

Harry backed away from Ron, tired of trying to work out the knot and blasted the seaweed. He returned to Ron's side and linked his arm with that of his friend. There was still a young blond girl left: Fleur's sister.

The Gryffindor scanned the perimeter of the square but saw nothing that indicated Fleur was coming to retrieve her. He didn't want to leave the poor girl underwater by herself, but he also wanted to win the task. He shook his head at himself. Harry just figured he probably wouldn't win anyway (he was taking way to long to get back) so he made is decision and went to help the French girl.

Allie's head broke the surface of the water and she immediately came back to life. She gasped for air like she had never breathed before in her life. Her throat was raw and the water was freezing cold (even for her). _What the hell?!_ She felt a hand around her waist and heard cheers coming from... only merlin knew were. She wiped the water out of her eyes and the images began to come into focus.

She saw three sets of floating stands filled with screaming kids and she was... in the Black Lake? What?

"You ok?" A voice asked. She glanced to her side and saw Cedric. He was clutching on to her to make sure she stayed afloat. She was still kind of confused, not knowing what was going on and how the heck she ended up in the Black Lake. Allie was still pretty out of it, she put her arm around Cedric's shoulder in an attempt to make her head less fuzzy. She felt Cedric push the hair out of her face for her. She smiled at him and gave him a nod to show she was fine.

He swam back to the floating stands, keeping a firm grip on her. They reached the stands and Cedric lifted Allie up slightly so a boy from Durmstrang could pull her onto the platform. _Holy Crap!_ It was freezing. Cedric jumped onto the platform and sat next to the small blond, catching his breath. He wrapped his arm around her and rubbed his hand up and down her back to warm her up. Seconds later each was given a robe and blanket.

"Allie!" Hermione's voice called. Allie and Cedric stood up in unison and Allie was engulfed in a hug from her best friend. She gladly returned it (partially because she was happy to see her friend and partially for the extra warmth.). She looked over Hermione's shoulder expecting to see Ron and Harry but nada. She pulled away from the bushy haired girl.

"Where's Ron and Harry?" Her head was completely clear now due to the worry that just invaded her body. Hermione gave her a small smile and rubbed her arm.

"They aren't back yet." She informed her with a slight uneasiness.

Allie couldn't help but feel her heart sink lower in her chest. She mentally slapped herself for her thoughts. Just because they weren't back yet didn't mean something bad happened, she had to stop being so negative. She turned to Cedric. "How much time is left?" He looked at the clock behind him.

"About five minutes."

Allie nodded her head slowly. Worry for her friends was taking over, at this point it was unavoidable. Cedric walked over to her and put his arm around her shoulders and brought her close to him. He bent his head down to her ear and whispered "They'll be ok. Just you see." She nodded once more and put one of her arms around his waist, having him near was comforting to her. Hermione came up on her other side, worry also showing through her features.

Allie took Hermione's hand in her own and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Both of them couldn't freak out at the same time, she was going to act strong for Hermione. Allie stood in Cedric's arms as the clock continued to count down the minutes. Fleur paced the platform, supposedly she had failed the challenge and her little sister was still under the water. Allie felt for her and gave the stunningly beautiful girl a small smile.

There was thirty seconds left, still nothing. Hermione was shifting her weight from foot to foot while Allie bite at her lower lip.

Fifteen seconds left....

Ten...

Five...

Suddenly two heads emerged from the water. Allie and Hermione ran to the edge to see if there friends were alright. Ron swam to the floating stands, helping a young girl as he went. Fleur helped her little sister up while Cedric rushed forward to help the girls with Ron. Allie scanned the surface of the water for some sign of Harry.

Hermione went to get Ron and Fleur's sister some robes. Allie stayed with Ron, eyes still on the lake, holding her breath. _Where's Harry? _

A figure shot out of the water like a rocket and flew toward the platform where Ron and Allie sat. Before Allie could process what was going on she felt whatever it was hit her and cause her to smash onto the hard wooden boards of the platform.

Allie felt all the air leave her body as the weight of the person (she identified the 'figure' as a person) crushed her. She struggled to get up but stopped when she saw who it was. Harry's green eyes were staring back at her.

She felt instant relief at the absence of Harry's weight. She sat up to see Cedric pulling him off of her, Hermione came over to give Harry a robe and blanket. Harry was coughing up water like a half drowned man. Allie saw that little scratches covered his body. _The Grindilows._

When he had freed his lungs of the water he looked at Allie who was trying to regain the air she had lost. Cedric was knelt beside her, checking to see if she was ok. "Are you alright? I'm so sorry, it was an accident." Allie waved at Harry to stop apologizing.

"It's fine. Just got the wind knocked out of me, I'm good." She gasped out. Once Hermione was finished wrapping up Ron and Harry in their blankets she jumped at Harry and gave him a huge hug. He winced slightly but welcomed it.

"Harry, thank God your alright!" She leaned up to kiss him on the top of the head. Hermione helped Harry to his feet and held on to his arm. Once standing steadily Harry's gaze went back to Allie. She was standing next to Cedric, the Hufflepuff had his arm wrapped around her protectively. She was smiling up at him.

Dumbledore came onto the platform followed closely by Barty Crouch. Dumbledore cleared his throat and tried to yell at the students to get their attention. His attempt was fruitless, he reached into his robes and pulled out his wand. He put the wand to his throat and yelled once more this time his deep voice was amplified and very easy to hear.

"ATTENTION!" Anyone within ten feet had to cover their ears from the loud noise. "Now, in first place... Cedric Diggory! Followed by Viktor Krum in second, Mr. Potter in third and Fleur Delacour in fourth." The student sections erupted in applause. The Hufflepuff's were chanting 'DIGGORY! DIGGORY!'. Dumbledore once again cleared his throat "However, due to Harry Potter's moral fiber we have agreed to award him second place. Mr. Potter would have come in first if he hadn't stayed to bring up the last hostage and all the judges have agreed that he should be rewarded."

Hermione once again smiled and hugged her friend. "Second place!"

There was a mixture of boos and cheers coming from the students. Allie smiled, her guys came in first and second. She looked up at Cedric, their eyes met, both sets were filled with happiness. She went up to full height, trying to reach his lips. He grinned, bent his head down and kiss her. She pulled away and graced him with one more glowing smile before running over to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. She wanted to congratulate Harry as well as her boyfriend. Aside from being one of her best friends, he was also a Gryffindor and that made his placing second even better.

Allie jumped into Harry's arms to give him a giant hug, he was stunned but wrapped his arms around her. "I'm proud of you, Harry." She said loudly over the yells. She gave him one more squeeze before letting go.

The small blond backed away to give Harry some space before he was engulfed by a sea of Gryffindors.

**thank you for reading! and please tell me what you think!**


	19. Reaching Out And Falling Short

**ok. dont own anything (but you already knew that) this chapter is shorter than most. **

**i hope you like it!**

"The Yule Ball is first and foremost... a dance." Professor McGonigal explained to the Gryffindor's. All the girls in the room gasped, giggled, and started whispering to each other. Even Hermione had been swept up in the idea of a dance. Allie closed her eyes and groaned. She was not looking forward to this, did she even have to attend?

"This dance is held in honor of the Triwizard Champions, it is traditional part of the Tournament." McGonigal said.

Allie winced at her Professor's words. _That would be a yes. _

"Now everyone partner up so you can learn the traditional dances. I will not let you soil the name that is Gryffindor by looking like a band of bumbling, babbling baboons." The tall woman continued. _Bumbling, babbling baboons? I can't even say that, how am I going to be one? _Allie thought. Wow, this whole dancing thing was making her crabby.

All the girls shoot up from their seats like the thing had electrocuted them. Allie raised her eyebrows at her fellow classmates, was this completely necessary? All the boys (along with Allie) stayed in their seats.

"Boys! Up!" Professor McGonigal's gaze drifted over to the girls side, she did a double take when she spotted Allie still sitting. "That means you too Miss. Cullen." She gave Allie a stern motherly look. Allie gave her a half smile before reluctantly moving to stand behind all the other girls.

"Gentlemen, please find a partner."

The boys walked across the room hesitantly, a couple of them headed in Allie's direction. Her heart stopped. _Oh, come on guys! You don't want to do this. _She had to find a way to get out of this. She looked around her, trying to find an escape; no such luck. The guys were getting closer, one was about five feet away. Harry stepped in front of her (an out of nowhere might she add)and offered his hand to Allie.

She glanced up at him and gave him a thankful smile. She placed her hand in his and they walked onto the dance floor. "Your timing is impeccable, thanks Harry." She was grateful to him.

He chuckled. "Yeah, well you looked a little trapped. Besides I figured you are the only girl dreading this whole dance thing as much as I am which would make you the ideal dance partner." He explained. They walked to the a secluded corner of the floor, wanting to get as far away from the other couples as possible.

Harry took up the traditional waltz position, Allie just stared at him as he did this, embarrassment was written all over her face. Harry dropped his arms. "What's wrong?"

"I... can't dance." She rubbed the back of her neck. Allie had no clue what she was supposed to do. Heck she couldn't to the cha cha slide at that guy on the cd told you exactly what to do.

"I'll teach you." Harry replied.

Allie put on a hesitant face. "You sure you want to do that? Cuz more than likely I will step on your feet. And it will hurt and it's won't be pretty. And I will be embarrassed and I'll more than likely never dance again not that I was planning to anyway but- " She started rambling again. Harry laughed and covered her mouth like he had that day by the Black Lake.

"I think I can handle it." He told her. She smiled slightly. He once again took up position. She shook her head at him silently telling Harry he was out of his mind. She pressed her lips together one more time before slipping one hand onto his shoulder and the other in his extended hand.

They stood there for thirty seconds, Allie looked around at the other couples. They were standing like statues wrinkled her forehead and gave Harry a confused look.

"Now what?" She asked Harry. He shook his head at her and chuckled.

"Now we wait for the music to start." He informed her.

Allie nodded her head. "Right, I knew that. Can't have dancing without music. Duh."

A tapping sound caught Allie's attention. She saw Professor McGonigal step up to the ancient record play and began to play the music. The song playing on the vinyl sounded scratched and extremely old.

"Follow my lead." Harry instructed her. She nodded fiercely, a second later she was being swept across the floor. She had to look down at her sneakers to make sure she wouldn't step on his feet. Harry and Allie moved across the dance floor, passing other couples as they went. Professor McGonigal was going from couple to couple to help them with their steps and proper dance form.

She came to Allie and Harry and observed them. She stepped in close, the two stopped dancing at her close proximity. Allie dropped her hands to her sides and looked up the tall woman.

"Marvelous job Mr. Potter. But Miss. Cullen do not look at your feet, keeping your head up keeps the correct posture." She explained to the already uneasy girl before leaving. Allie let out a deep sigh, feeling defeated.

"Come on, stop being such a baby." Harry said.

Allie's jaw dropped, she snapped in closed and narrowed her eyes at the boy who lived. "You _did not_ just go there." She replied. She was_ so _not a baby.

"What are you going to do about it, Cullen?" Harry challenged. Allie scuffed at him and shook her head. She walked up to him,straightened her back and took up position. He started to lead her around the dance floor once more. Allie's eyes remained up, focused on Harry's bright green ones. It only took about three seconds for Allie to trip. She stepped on Harry's foot and stumbled over it. She fell onto her hands and knees on the marble. She recovered inhumanly fast. But apparently not fast enough to avoid drawing attention to herself.

The other couples around them started to laugh. Allie's cheeks became redder than they usually were. "Oh. I'm sorry, Harry! I told you this was dangerous! Are you ok?" She asked concerned.

"Allie, relax. I'm fine. I barely felt a thing. You only weigh like what? 90 pounds tops? You're fine. Now come over here and try again." He instructed. She pursed her lips and stomped her foot before going back to him.

She placed her hands back on his shoulder and in his out stretched hand. He didn't start moving right away. "Your problem is that you aren't letting me lead you – which I expected from you and your stubbornness - you're fighting me, don't. For once just follow someone else's lead." He said in a kind, but stern voice.

"You're mocking me?" she questioned him. He smiled devilishly.

"Just a bit." Harry laughed. "You ready?"

She took one more deep breath. "I think so." She said relatively confident. They floated across the dance floor, Allie following Harry's lead. Until this moment she hadn't even realized she was battling him for control. She kept her eyes locked with his, concentrating on their progress through the room.

The more the duo danced the easier it was for her to relax. Ten minutes later she actually didn't think she was doing half bad. "How did you learn to dance?" Allie questioned her partner. Harry was an extremely good dancer, plus he knew what Allie was doing wrong and how to correct it which meant he had to have some prior knowledge about dancing.

"My aunt made he take dance lessons when I was little, I was never allowed to go anywhere were I would be dancing but she did it in the off chance I had to. She would die if I humiliated her by tripping all over the dance floor." He explained. He twirled Allie, her feet got a little twisted but she managed to untangle them, only stumbling ever so slightly. "How come you are so bad at dancing?" Harry chuckled.

Allie slapped him lightly on the shoulder. "From what I hear my mom was a terrible dancer, I guess I got it from her." She smiled. Allie was glad she had something from her mother, Jake always said she was mostly like her dad but her clumsiness was all Bella's.

Harry nodded his head. "Well, I think you're getting the hang of it." He encouraged.

She laughed, "I'm terrible."

Harry joined her, "Yeah, well, at least you haven't stepped on my foot in a few minutes. That's pure talent right there." He teased.

She shook her head and rolled her eyes at him. The song was coming to a close, with one more final spin the couples came to a halt. Professor McGonigal went up to the front podium and cleared her throat. "Well done, students. Well done. All of you have done a marvelous job. I do not doubt that you will represent Gryffindor House with grace and sophistication at the Ball." She concluded with a few more details about the dance before telling the students they were free to leave.

Harry and Ron ran off with Dean and Seamus to do some guy thing or othe while Allie and Hermione set off to the library.

"So I assume you will be going to the dance with Cedric?" Hermione asked while she stopped to study a moving painting of 18th century couples dancing. Allie came up next to her, also taking in the picture.

"Yes, I assume so too. Are you going with Krum?" Allie asked back. Hermione blushed and started walking again.

"Allie I don't like him and I doubt he likes me." Allie had to speed walk to keep up with the bushy haired girls pace.

"Yes you do. And don't even think about trying to lie to me Hermione Jean Granger I can read your mind, remember?"

Hermione started to laugh, remembering her best friends ability. She turned to Allie and smiled. "I don't know if he'll ask me." She finally admitted.

Allie placed her hands on Hermione's shoulders. "Don't worry, buddy. He will, he'd be an idiot not to. And we don't associate with idiots so he wouldn't be worth it if he didn't." she joked. Hermione smiled one more time and the two continued on their way.

"That's it! I'm not going!" Allie yelled. She had been looking through a ball gown catalog for an hour and she still hadn't found anything. Cedric sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

"You'll find something, don't worry Allie." he encouraged her search efforts.

"The ball is in two days and I don't have a dress! Or shoes, I don't wear high heels, I don't even own a pair of heels. I might as well go in jeans and a t-shirt." Feeling defeated she throw the magazine at her feet. Cedric wrapped his arm around her and brought her close so Allie was leaning against his chest.

They were sitting under Allie's tree, spending time together after classes got out for the day like they always did.

"That's fine with me. I like your jeans and t-shirts. Besides you'd look beautiful in anything. Even a potato sack." He smiled and gave the side of her head a kiss. She chuckled.

"Aww, I think your full of it." Allie said sweetly. She placed her hand on his forearm affectionately. He sighed once more. Allie turned her head to him and looked up into his eyes. "I'll _try_ to find something. But if I don't you'll just have to look dashing enough for the both of us." She pinched his cheek playfully. He shook his head to the girl.

"Yeah, well that won't be too hard." He teased before starting to tickle Allie.

She kicked her legs up in the air out of laughter. She was extremely ticklish, like as bad as it could get, almost pee your pants ticklish. "Cedric! Stop!" She laughed out. Wide smiles played across both of their faces. He eventually stopped his attack on the Gryffindor. She settle back into her position next to him.

They stared out over the lake as the sun set over the water. Allie couldn't help but feel happy. She always did when she was with Cedric. But lately she also couldn't avoid the feeling deep down in her gut that said their relationship was wrong some how. The emotion had no name, it was more like....intuition. Something in the pit of her stomach was telling Allie that she was making a mistake.

She knew the reason why she was feeling this way, but she had been ignoring it for as long as it had been there, taunting her. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to will the thoughts away. _I like Cedric, I really really do! _She argued with her intuition. _I'm happy with him! Everything is better this way! Just stop. _

She opened her eyes and saw the last rays of the sun drop below the water. The gapping, crippling hole in her stomach still remanded. She decided to plead one last time. Allie whispered into the night air. "please..."

**getting pretty intense. tell me what you think please, i always love to hear from my readers! thanks!**


	20. The Beauty and The Tragedy

**harry potter and twilight belong to their respective authors. ok so things get pretty intense in this chapter. i hope you enjoy it!**

Allie put the finishing touches on her hair and took one last look in the mirror. She found a dress yesterday and had to have it owled overnight (Allie thought it was strange how owls worked a lot like the mail service in the muggle world, hmm fascinating). Her gown arrived this morning and thank Merlin it fit her perfectly.

Hermione walked into their dorm room, her bag full of bath stuff in hand. "Oh, wow. Allie you look gorgeous!"

Allie turned to her friend and gave her a smile. Hermione looked beautiful too. She wore a pink flowing dress with a satin ribbon around her tiny waist. Hermione's usually bushy hair was curled, Allie also noticed it's usual frizziness was gone. "Thanks. You look amazing, Hermione. Krum will love it."

As usual, Hermione blushed at the mention of Krum's name. The Durmstrang champion asked her to the ball the day after they found out about it. Allie knew he was going to, after all she could read his mind.

The past few days Allie had become excited about the dance, the whole mess with not having a dress was enough to give her a heart attack, but she was still looking forward to the event. Cedric had assured her it would be fun. She made him pinky promise and he did it, so it better be true. "Are you ready?" She heard her best friend ask. "Krum's waiting down stairs but I could just tell him to meet me in the Great Hall-"

"Oh, no. You don't have to do that. I just have a few little things to do, you go ahead I'll meet up with you there." Allie said. Hermione looked skeptical about leaving her, Allie sighed and put her middle and pointer fingers up in a 'scout's honor'. "I promise I'll show up. I have the dress on already and my hair is too full of hairspray to back out now." Hermione giggled and waved before exiting the room. Allie went to her bed and grabbed her shoes. She slipped on the low heels, applied one more dab of mascara and left her dorm room behind.

The small blond was running late so she just told Cedric to meet her there. She arrived on the staircase that led to the foyer of the Great hall, she stood there taking in the scene below her, she then looked up and saw that fluffy white snow was falling from the ceiling. _I guess they took the 'winter wonderland' theme very seriously. _She couldn't help be smile to herself. She loved the snow, everything about it was so-pardon the pun-magical.

She started down the staircase and had the strange sensations of someone watching her, she looked around and was confronted with emerald greens eyes...

~*~

Allie was the most beautiful thing Harry had ever seen. Sure she was beautiful every day, but tonight she looked... immortal, like a goddess. Harry knew that vampires were supposed to be unnaturally gorgeous but he was sure that they were nothing compared to her. She was wearing a black dress. The strapless bodice had swirls of intricately placed tiny sparkling silver beads. Around the waist the dress flowed out in a sort of princess like way, the length of the dress went down to her feet and swept lightly against the floor. Her hair was down and curled with little diamond swirls placed throughout. Allie wore no jewelry except her trademark bracelet that covered her scar. She gave him a small, slightly embarrassed smile.

Harry couldn't help but stare with wide eyes. It was at that moment that he realized something. He had known about it for a while now, but he couldn't admit to it before now. But with her smile and amazing sapphire eyes directed at him, he couldn't hide it any longer...

~*~

Allie held on to the rail of the staircase, she finally made it down, and without falling. She was proud of herself. Eyes still connected with Harry, she heard Cedric's familiar foot steps coming toward her. She ripped her eyes from Harry's and saw her boyfriend standing in front of her. He looked beyond handsome with his hair combed back and dress robes on.

He gave her a wide smile. "You look absolutely beautiful."

She chuckled nervously. "Thanks, so do you." She wrinkled her forehead at her stupid reply. Cedric just chuckled at her. To be honest, being dressed up like this made her uneasy, she didn't like that people were looking at her, judging her by what she was wearing and how her hair looked.

He offered her his arm. "Shall we?"

Allie linked her arm with his and nodded. Cedric started walking toward the double doors of the Great Hall where the Champions were supposed to assemble for the grand entrance. Professor McGonigal was trying to round up all the Champions and their dates to line up in a procession. Fleur was to go first followed by Cedric, Krum, and Harry. Allie looked over to Cedric and saw that his bow tie was a little crooked, she dropped his arm and played with it until the tie was straight. She nodded her head at her handy work. She resumed her place next to him.

"Thanks" He told her.

"No problem." She continued looking forward. "Cedric, do me a favor." He looked at the small girl next to him.

"Help me in welcoming the Triwizard Champions!" She heard Dumbledore's voice booming from the Great Hall. Allie's heart beat a little faster.

"Sure, what is it?" Cedric asked her.

"Don't let me trip."

Cedric laughed. "I promise." He took her hand and gave it a squeeze.

McGonigal motioned that was their cue and opened the doors to the Great Hall. Fleur gracefully began to walk in. Cedric and Allie followed suit along with the other two Champions. The Great Hall really was a winter wonderland. There were icicles everywhere, snow was also falling from the ceiling like it was in the foyer. The floor was enchanted to look like the ice on a lake doing the winter. Everything was amazing. Cedric led Allie to a spot on the dance floor and took up the dance position.

"Um, what are we doing?" She whispered.

Cedric looked at her with a surprised expression like she should have known exactly what was going on. "The champions are the first to dance, it's tradition."

The dreaded tapping sound appeared like the day Harry had taught her to dance and the orchestra took up their instruments. Allie felt herself go pale, sure she had danced ok before but that was in sneakers, not four inch heels. She placed her hands on their designated spots. Cedric leaned in close to her ear. "I promised I wouldn't let you trip, that promise is still good now." He pulled back and winked at her.

The music started to play and the couples began moved gracefully across the floor. Allie's feet remembered the steps, she looked down every once in a while to make sure she was doing everything right. The blond didn't know if it was because of the excitement of the night or if she was actually getting good but she didn't fall or step on Cedric's foot once. After a few minutes other couples joined in the dancing. All the couples moved together, their steps in perfect unison with each other. Allie thought they probably looked like the extras in some music video or another.

The song ended and everyone clapped. Allie smiled widely, nothing could ruin this night, everything about it was perfect.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry sat pouting at a table with Ron, the two were both slumped in their chairs with their arms crossed tightly across their chests. It had been an hour since both boy's dates ran off with other guys. Harry watched as Allie and Cedric danced to the Weird Sisters. He smirked at the small girl, she really was a terrible dancer. But Cedric didn't mind at all, he made himself look like an idiot so she wouldn't feel bad. She was laughing at him as he did the sprinkler. Harry thought he might be sick at the sight of them together.

Harry snarled and Ron grunted. Harry looked over to Ron. "What's your problem?" He asked less than nicely.

Ron narrowed his eyes. "I don't have a problem. But Krum will if he gets any closer to Hermione." Harry rolled his eyes at the red head. Speaking of Hermione, Harry saw her and Krum come out of the group of students, Krum kissed her hand before walking off.

Hermione seemed to be on top of the world. She spotted the boys and came over. "Hot isn't it? Viktor just went to get drinks. Care to join us?" She said in a sweet, half dazed voice.

Ron scoffed at her. "No, we would not want to join you and dumb Krum."

"Real mature, Ron" Harry mumbled. Hermione's mouth dropped open in fury. She stomped away from them and toward the door. Allie saw the little scene from her position on the dance floor. She stopped dancing and just listened to what was going on. Why was Ron being such a jerk to Hermione?

"I'll be right back." Allie said, eyes still on the boys at the table. Cedric looked over at them too.

"Do you want me to come with you?" He asked.

Allie shook her head. "No, this is something I gotta take care of, those boys have been giving Hermione a hard time for awhile now and it's gotta end. Now. I'll just be a minute." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before hustling over to her two friends. "What did you do?" She questioned gingerly.

"What did I do?" Ron said jumping out of his seat and towering over her. Allie took a step back out of surprise. Harry stood up too. He had never seen Ron like this. "What did you do! You were the one that encouraged them! You don't even care that shes.... fraternizing with the enemy!" He was yelling at her now. Some kids were starting to stare. Allie looked at the dance floor full of students in their fancy clothes, Cedric was looking at them, his eyes narrowed at Ron. He took a step toward the trio but Allie put her hand up to stop him. "It's ok" she mouthed to the Hufflepuff. He gave her a stern nod but didn't turn away, eyes looking from Ron, to Harry, then back to Allie.

She faced forward, Ron was standing inches from her. "Ron I'm-" She was cut off.

"Forget it." He growled before stomping off. Allie just stood there, stunned, Ron was never like this, he was always so laid back and relaxed, what the heck had gotten into him? Allie turned to Harry. Her face was contorted in a confused and hurt expression. His eye brows were raised in surprise at Ron.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I have to go find Hermione." She said flatly. She walked away, Harry hot on her heels.

"Allie! Wait!" She didn't stop. She went up the stairs and started heading in the way of Gryffindor Tower. Her heels made a clacking sound with every step she took on the marble floor. The corridors were silent, everyone must still be at the Ball.

"Allie will you stop!" Harry shouted after her.

"Why?" She looked down every turn to see if Hermione had stopped in one of the little alcoves or headed down a different corridor. Allie had her ears searching for the sound of Hermione's light footsteps.

"Because I need to talk to you." He said frustrated. She finally stopped and spun on her heels causing her blond curls to bounce. Her cheeks were red with frustration.

"Harry, not now. Ok? I have to-"

"I love you." He exclaimed over her words. He felt a huge weight being lifted off his chest, he needed her to know how he felt.

Allie just stared at him, her mouth hanging open slightly. She stuttered to get words out but nothing came. The small girl shook her head confusedly before turning around and searching for Hermione down a corridor to their left. Harry caught up with her and grabbed her arm.

"Say something." He pleaded. She looked up into his eyes and smacked him across the face. Harry let go of her arm and placed his hand on his stinging cheek. That girl could get mean when she wanted to. Harry saw that she had tears in her deep, soulful blue eyes.

She turned once more. "I'm with Cedric, Harry. How could you tell me something like this! I mean I..." She broke off, her voice softened with every word.

Harry came up behind her. "I think your scared." He stated simplify.

She turned to face him, her face once again hard with fury. "Scared?! Of what?" She asked, her voice was shaking along with her clenched fists. Harry saw that her eyes held a tint of red in them. Out of angry or fright, he wasn't sure.

"I think your scared because you want to be with me, too." He replied. She scoffed and crossed her arms. She once again turned around and took a step. Harry stepped in front of her so fast that it made her jump, he was blocking her path.

"Don't run away because you think it will make me leave you alone." He said softly. "Allie, I knew we were supposed to be together since the first moment I saw you, but your scared that you'll hurt me because your a vampire. But you won't. I know you. And you know what else? I think your scared that in the end, I'll leave you like everyone else you have ever loved. But you can count on me, you can. " He took a deep breath after his long speech. She stared off over his shoulder, tears flowing down her face.

"Your fourteen, Harry. How can you possibly know that you love me?" She asked quietly. She finally looked him in the eye.

"I just do. We're connected, Allie. I know that, you know that, heck even Dumbledore knows that. Since the first day you got that lightening bolt scar, we were connected, we were meant to be together. " Harry explained. He reached out and wiped her tear stained face with his thumbs.

Allie let out a sob. Harry pulled her to his chest and wrapped his arms around her tightly. After a minute she entwined her small arms around his waist. She looked up into his eyes and gave him a small smile, the red tint had gone from her eyes.

"Harry, I-" She cut off. Allie turned her head and tilted it to the side, listening intently to something in the quiet corridor. She pulled away from him and gasped lightly.

"Allie, what is it?" Harry asked concerned. Her eyes went wide with horror.

"Ginny." She said quietly. She nodded her head in the direction behind Harry. He spun around and caught a glimpse of red hair whipping around the corner before disappearing entirely.

**ok i dont know how i feel about this chapter, tell me what you think please! thanks for reading!**


	21. Scattered Pieces Of Who I Am

**i dont own anything. yeah, i think it sucks too. i hope your enjoying the story!**

**and so the next chapter begins...**

Harry groaned. He knew that Ginny had liked him since his first year but he had never returned her feelings. He felt bad about it, but what was he supposed to do? The boy who lived turned back to Allie. Her pale face was frozen with fear. "She'll be fine. She knows I don't like her, like her. I'll talk to her and-"

Allie began shaking her head at him fiercely. The reddish tint was back in her eyes. "That's not what I'm worried about." She all but whispered. Harry scrunched his forehead together. He had no clue what she was talking about... Oh my gosh.

"Allie..." He started, scared to ask the question. "How long was Ginny standing there?" Harry just remembered that not only had he just confessed his love for Allie in the middle of a very public place, he had also said some things about her being a vampire and having a lightening shaped scar. _Damn it! You're such a git! _He mentally smacked himself.

"I don't... I don't know." She said, Allie walked backwards until she reached the wall for support. "I wasn't listening to anyone's thoughts but yours... and then I calmed down and she....you." She was in shock, her secret could very well have been revealed, the one thing that she wanted to keep to herself. The one thing that would change everything.

"Well maybe she didn't hear anything." Harry said hopefully. "Maybe she just saw us hug. She didn't run off screaming or anything about you being a you-know-what that survived the you-know-what."

Allie scoffed at him. "Thanks Harry that makes me feel loads better, I love to hear that people run and scream when they find out who am I." She leaned down to take off her heels. Allie immediately shrunk several inches. "I don't know what she heard. Her mind or... my mind is so messed up right now I can't get a clear idea of what she's thinking." Allie bit down on her bottom lip so hard it started to bleed.

"Hey." Harry walked over to her and grasped her shoulders tightly and bent down to her level so they were eye to eye. "Listen to me. No matter what it will be ok. I'm here for you so are Ron and Hermione. Everything is going to be fine." He was so cool and collected on the outside but his insides felt like they were gnawing at each other. He'd seen Allie freak out and he knew that was not what either of them needed right now.

Allie clenched her jaw and nodded once. She couldn't meet Harry's eyes. He placed his hand under her chin, forcing her to look up. Their eyes locked and once again he felt like nothing else in the world mattered but them being together. Harry felt himself slowing leaning down towards her.

He was an inch from her lips when she turned her head to the side so he kissed her cheek. "Harry, I have to go find Cedric, he's probably wondering where I..." She trailed off. Tears appeared once again in her bright blue eyes. She grabbed her shoes and ran down the hall at lightening speed. Without the high heels to slow her down she could run at inhumanly fast speeds like the half vampire she was. In two seconds she was gone, leaving Harry alone in the dark corridor, stunned and broken hearted.

~*~

_I can do this. I can do this. I can't do this. _Allie's mind chanted as she ran down the hall away from Harry and her feelings. Allie knew she loved him, she wasn't a complete idiot but that didn't mean they could be together. Sometimes love isn't enough. Harry wasn't safe around her, he wouldn't admit that but she could.

Allie collapsed on the floor, she couldn't see any more through her tear blurred eyes. Her dress cascaded around her in a wide circle on the marble. Allie threw her heels at the wall across from her out of frustration, she cradled her head in her hands sobbing as quietly as she could trying not to draw attention to herself. She tried desperately to clear the tears from her eyes but they just kept coming. Everything was so complicated and Allie was pretty sure she was having a mental breakdown.

She had to find Ginny and explain to her why she can't tell anyone about what she heard. Allie also had to talk to Cedric, she really needed Hermione, and she really wanted to see Jake. But once again she was alone... and crying. The small girl knew she had to get up but she couldn't find the strength to. How did she manage to screw everything up? Allie had to get back to the ball. Hopefully Ginny was there and she could explain everything.

She finally pulled herself together and stood up. She walked over to where her shoes had landed and picked them up before returning quickly to the Great Hall. She searched the perimeter of the the Hall, there was no sight of red-headed girl anywhere. Allie spotted Cedric sitting at a table with his friends. Allie watched him smile and laugh as one of the boys sitting next to him told a story that he found pretty hilarious. She really liked him, there was no way she was could break his heart, even if she wanted to.

She caught Cedric's eye and gave him a small smile. A look of concern flashed across his face. He said something to his friends and half ran to Allie. _Oh my gosh. Does he know? How could he? Had Ginny come and gone already? _

He rushed up to her, placed his hands on either side of her face, and scanned her up and down. "Are you alright?"

Allie wrinkled her forehead. _What is he talking about? _Then she remembered. The last twenty minutes she had been bawling her eyes out. Plus she was sure her hair and dress were a mess, not to mention the mascara trails running down her face. Allie nodded to him, but Cedric wasn't convinced. He looked her over once more. His face changed from concern to fury.

"Where is he?" He looked around Allie, eyes narrowed in his search. Allie's own eyes widen.

"Where's who?" She asked timidly.

"Ron. He was being a total jerk all night and then he started yelling at you. I'm gonna-"

"Cedric, I'm fine. Really. It's ok." She let out a deep breath, relieved he wasn't talking about Harry. Ginny hadn't told him anything, maybe she wasn't as bad as Allie thought and she was going to keep this secret for her. Allie placed a hand on his upper arm. He looked down at her, his eyes taking in every inch of her face. "I'm ok." She reassured.

He nodded once and wrapped his arms around her. She returned the gesture and nuzzled into his chest. Being in Cedric's arms made her feel safe and comfortable, like nothing could touch her. With Harry, the effect was the exact opposite. She felt dangerous and uneasy every second, she hated that feeling. But she loved the boy that made her feel that way.

She had to decide, right now. She couldn't keep doing this to herself and to them. Her choices were: the one she was drawn to or the one she wanted to be drawn to. Simple as that. With that final though she made her decision, hoping it wasn't the wrong one.

---------------------------------------------

An hour later Allie walked into the Gryffindor Common Room. Shoes still dangling from her hand. She never did put them back on, they killed her feet and gave her a huge blister the size of a baseball (eww). She stopped in her tracks. Harry was sitting in a chair by the fireplace, forearms resting on his knees. He had taken his dress jacket off, untied his tie, and undid a couple buttons on his shirt, it seemed he didn't even feel like changing his clothes after their little scene in the hallway. He raised his head to look at her.

She walked over to sit on the floor by the fire, dropping her shoes off on the coffee table on the way. "Have you seen Ginny? She never came back to the Great Hall." Allie asked. Harry just shook his head. Allie looked away from him and into the fire where the last log was beginning to go out.

"You're still with him, aren't you?" Harry questioned soberly. He didn't look at Allie when he asked the question, he kept his eyes on his folded hands.

"Harry, you have to understand that-" he looked up at her with sad eyes that made her stop mid sentence. The sight was almost enough to break her heart. "It's better this way." She said quietly.

"Bullshit." Harry said, his eyes were now glued to her. Allie turned her head away and shook her head to drown out the sound of Harry's voice. She didn't want to hear this. "That's bullshit and you know it." He continued.

Allie got up and grabbed her shoes before stalking up the stairs leading to her dormitory. She didn't turn back to look at Harry once.

--------------------------------------------

Allie woke up late the next morning, her and Hermione were up until 4 o'clock talking and crying about the events of the Yule Ball. Overall the ball sucked, both of them agreed. Allie had looked for Ginny in her room last night but she never came in. Allie shot up in her bed. Ginny knew about her. Allie looked around her room, no pitchforks or people with torches. Maybe Ginny was being a decent person and not saying anything. Merlin, Allie hoped that was the case. The digital clock on her night stand read 9:45 am. If she wanted to make it to breakfast she had to go now. She threw on some sweat pants and put her crazy half curled hair up in a bun. She didn't even bother to put her contacts in. She threw a pillow at Hermione to wake her up to. Ten minutes later the two were rushing down to the Great Hall. They walked in and the space was back to normal. The room no longer had the ice rink like floor, just it's four long house tables. Hermione and Allie entered and all talk stopped. Every person present stared at two.

Allie looked around, even the Slytherins were looking at her. "What's going on?" Allie leaned into whisper to Hermione. She furrowed her eyebrows and shrugged. One first year stood up from the Ravenclaw table and walked slowly over to the two. He stopped right in front of Allie. She bent down a little to look at him (she didn't have far to go since he was probably only three inches shorter than her.) she gave him a little smile. "Can you tell me what's going on?" She said in her sweet sing song voice.

The boy just stared at her with wide eyes. He lifted his hand and pointed to her left wrist. She pursed her lips together and stood up straight. Everyone was still silent and staring. Another older boy from Ravenclaw (who Allie guessed was the little ones brother) came up and put his hands on the boy's shoulders. In one quick motion he grabbed Allie's wrist and ripped the bracelet from around it. The bracelet dropped to the floor and revealed her lightening shaped scar to him. Allie tried to yank her wrist from his grasp but he wouldn't let go. The boy took a step back and held her wrist in the air to show the rest of the students.

"It's true!" was all he said. Some gasped while others were fascinated. Allie continued to fight for her arm back while a crowd of students formed around her, all the kids were shouting at her. With the help of Hermione she got the guy to let go. The two were bombarded on every side with no way to escape the growing mob trying to get a peak at Allie's scar.

"Hey, back off." Allie yelled at a boy who was probably an inch from her face. He didn't pay attention, he continued to push closer to her. Allie saw a flash of red hair as Ron came between the guy and her and pushed him away with surprising force, the guy staggered back a few steps and rammed into a couple of girls. He grabbed Allie and Hermione's hands in each of his own and acted like a battering ram, pushing the three out of the large crowd.

They made it out of the Great Hall and ran around a corner. Ron dropped the girls hands. "Thanks." Allie said to Ron. He nodded grumpily. He was still mad at the two, but that didn't mean he was going to let them get trampled by a mob of students.

"How did they find out?" Ron asked breathlessly. Allie slid down the wall she had been leaning against. The seriousness of the situation hit her like a head on collision. The whole school knew about her now and it was all thanks to...

"Ginny" She said flatly. Ron's eyes widened. She explained everything to him. When she finished his ears were beat red, by far redder than Allie had ever seen them.

"Miss. Cullen" Allie jumped at the sound of her own name. Professor McGonigal was standing ten feet away from them. "Professor Dumbledore would like to see you in his office." She looked from Hermione to Ron. "You two may come, as well." She turned around and started to led them to the Headmaster's office.

They arrived at the giant wooden door that Allie was becoming very familiar with, McGonigal unlatched it and pushed it open. Ron led the way into the room followed by Hermione then Allie. She walked with her eyes directed down at her feet. The school was in complete chaos and it was her fault. She didn't need to see the disappointment in Dumbledore's eyes. Allie knew she screwed up.

"What'd you do now squirt?" A familiar husky voice said gently but teasingly. Allie looked up and immediately felt tears filling her eyes. She ran up to Jacob and jumped into his arms. She let the familiar, comforting scent of the mixture a forest and adog fill her. "I missed you too buddy." He whispered to the top of her head.

Allie pulled back and felt her feet land back on the ground. She smiled up at her adoptive father. He had gotten even taller. Jake had to be 6'6 by now. Allie noticed that he cut his hair short again, too. She gave him another hug. "Jake." was all she could say. She hadn't known how much she missed him until this moment.

"Miss. Cullen?" Dumbledore tried to get her attention. She looked over to her headmaster. He motioned to a chair across from his desk. She complied with his request and took the seat. Allie looked around the room and realized that Harry was there also. He had given his seat up so Hermione could sit next to her. Jake stood behind Allie with his hands on the back of her chair. "Now, Miss. Cullen. How did the student body come to know about your unique circumstances?" Dumbledore asked.

Allie once again replayed the evens of last night (well not all details of course). Allie gave him the Sparks Notes version. She told Dumbledore that her and Harry had gotten into an argument where they had said some stuff about Allie's scar and that she was a vampire. She also said that Ginny had overheard their conversation. "And that sir, is how I think it got out." Allie finished.

"Who else knew about you besides Harry?" Dumbledore questioned.

"Just Ron and Hermione, sir. But I know it wasn't them they would never do anything like that." Allie defended them.

"Are you sure about that?" the headmaster said.

"Of course, sir." Allie said without hesitation. "After all, Professor I can read their minds. They are trustworthy people, I know this for a fact."

Dumbledore nodded his head. "I agree. But you didn't tell Mr. Diggory?" Allie furrowed her brow.

"No. Cedric doesn't know." _ Well I suppose he knows now. Holy crap, Cedric knows._ She didn't know why he was bringing Cedric into this. She would have named him with Ron and Hermione if she had told him.

"Who's Cedric?" Jake asked Allie. She waved his question away.

"Curious." Dumbledore said.

"Sir?" Allie had no idea where he was going with this. He was so cryptic sometimes.

"Well Mr. Diggory is your boyfriend and has been for a while. It's strange that you didn't choose to confide in him." Dumbledore's words were like a slap in the face.

Allie looked to Harry who (unsurprisingly) was looking back at her with big green eyes. Had he told Dumbledore about their connection and that Allie chose to disregard it to be with Cedric? Harry shook his head silently telling her he had nothing to do with it.

"You have a boyfriend?" Jake asked angrily. "Why didn't you tell me? Your dad would kill me. I want to-"

"Jake! Can you _please_ focus?" Allie said trying to keep her guardian on task. She nodded to the headmaster to continue.

"Yes, well." Dumbledore started. "The question is what are we going to do about damage control-so to speak?"

"Sir if you want me to leave the school, I completely understand." Allie volunteered.

"No, Miss. Cullen you will stay here, like I've said before. Leaving the school will not solve your problems. You are meant to be here." The Professor gave her a knowing smile. There was something he wasn't telling her and it would pretty much drive her nuts until so found out.

"No, we will ensure the students and parents that you are not dangerous and explain your situation to them. It is time the world knew who you are, Allie." She looked up at the older man. He had never called her by her first name before. She wrinkled her forehead and shook her head at the headmaster.

"But I don't want the world to know.." She stated like in was the most obvious thing in the world. "I didn't want them to know." She pointed in the direction of the Great Hall.

"I know, Miss. Cullen. But the truth of the matter is that they do know. And there is nothing we can do to make this go away." He stated.

Jake placed a hand on Allie's shoulder. "So we just explain every aspect of Allie's life to a bunch of people she doesn't trust with the information?" Jake was a boy after Allie's own heart, blunt and completely honest. Neither of them cared if what they said sounded bad as long as it was the truth that was all that mattered.

"What else are we supposed to do?" Dumbledore questioned, his patience with the American's never wavering. Jake thought about it and just shook his head. There really wasn't anything else they could do. "Then it is settled. We will share Allie's story at dinner tonight."

Allie folded her arms against her chest. "Woo freaking hoo" Allie mumbled under her breath, Jake smacked her across the head lightly. She pursed her lips together, this is not what was supposed to happen, no one was supposed to know.

Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled. "Miss. Cullen you and your friends are free to go." Allie nodded, the blond and Hermione stood up.

"What about my sister?" Ron asked slightly irritated. Dumbledore folded his hands together on top of his desk.

"What about her, Mr. Weasley?" the headmaster asked in his calm voice.

"She told Allie's secret to the whole school! You aren't going to do anything?" He asked. Allie's eyes raised out of surprise, Ron was sticking up for her. That was the last thing she expected to happen since last night.

"Ron, it's ok." Allie tried to tell him. Ron raised his hand up to silence her.

"Well, Mr. Weasley , I'm afraid there is nothing we can do when someone spreads gossip around the school. It is frowned upon but is not punishable." Dumbledore informed him. Ron sternly nodded his head before walking out of the office followed by Hermione and Harry.

The small blond gave Jake one last hug. "I'll miss you." She told him. He gave her one last squeeze before letting go.

"I'll miss you too squirt. Don't forget to write, even though I can't read you chicken scratch it's still good to see it." Allie laughed before leaving the office. Harry was sitting on the stairs waiting for Allie. He stood up instantly when the big wooden door closed.

"Hey." He said gently. Allie gave him a lopsided grin and stepped onto the stair, the case immediately sprang to life and the two slowly went down to the main level. "I hate what Ginny did to you. I feel respon-"

"Don't blame yourself Harry. Things happened last night that shouldn't have and... it was out of our control. Ok?" It was awkward to be around Harry. She pretty much was in a awful mood and being reminded of last night... well it wasn't the best thing in the world right now. The stairs stopped spinning and Allie stalked off before Harry or anyone else could say anything to her.

"Allie!" She heard Harry call after her. She didn't stop running, she had to get away.

**tell me what you think! thanks for reading!**


	22. Pick Me Up Now, I Need You So Bad

**ok so, yeah. here's the next chapter. I know the chapter seems depressing but i think it turned out that way because of the music i was listening to while writing it lol. but after this one it's all up hill from her (that is until it goes down hill again, ooo intrigue).**

**i dont own anything! onward...**

Allie ran as fast as she could, not caring anymore if anyone saw her run faster than humanly possible. She passed countless students gawking at her like she was some carnival sideshow. She ran past all of them and left the school behind. She came to a halt at her giant weeping willow by the lake. That spot was the only thing that could give her comfort now. She collapsed against the base of the tree trunk, unable to control her emotions any longer. Everything that had happened in the last 24 hours caught up to her and she couldn't take it anymore.

Allie curled up in a ball and sobbed. _1, 2, 3, 4, 5_ she tried to count, praying that it would help calm her down, it seemed to work in the movies... She felt something drop over her shoulders, she gasped and pretty much jumped out of her skin. She looked up to see Cedric standing there. He had draped his coat over her, she hadn't realized until that minute it was about 20 degrees outside and she was running around in short sleeves. She hadn't bothered to go back to Gryffindor Tower to get her coat before running out here. She fiercely wiped the tears from her eyes, not wanted Cedric to see them.

"I thought I might find you out here." He said slowly. Cedric sat down next to her, his eyes never leaving Allie's face. She noticed that his gray eyes held no fear, unlike everyone else's.

"Yeah, well I'm a creature of habit." She sniffled. Allie looked at Cedric with red rimmed eyes (this time from crying, not from the red tint that usually appeared). "What are you doing here?" Allie had assumed he would want nothing to do with her after everything he had found out this morning. Why would he? She had been lying to him since they'd met each other.

He gave her a quizzical stare and sighed. "Allie, I don't care what you are, I care about who you are. Being a vampire or surviving the Killing Curse doesn't change how I feel." He reached out and took her wrist in his hand, he turned it over so he could look at the scar. He traced the lightening bolt with his finger gently.

"I'm sorry I lied to you." Allie said quietly, she watched as this fingers ran over her scar.

He shook his head. "I understand why you did it." He stated simply to her. Cedric let go of her arm and returned it to her. She curled up farther into his coat. They gazed over the surface of the green-gray water like they had done so many times before, it seemed like nothing had changed, and they were back to how things used to be. "Is it true, that you and Harry have a strong connection?"

Allie looked at the Hufflepuff with watery eyes. He continued to look away from her and out at the lake. "Yes." she whispered.

Cedric nodded his head and chuckled nervously. He glanced down at his hands and started to play with his fingers. His mood changed dramatically in an instant. His features darkened into something stunned and hurt.

"What?" Allie asked, not sure if she really wanted an answer. She felt her heart sink lower into her chest.

"You and Harry are meant to be together, Allie. I heard everyone talking about it." He stated matter-of-factly. "Who am I to come between that?"

Allie was at a loss for words, all she could do was shake her head and begin crying again. "No, no I chose you, you! I want to be with you." She fought back.

"But you're not supposed to be." He cupped her cheek in one of his rough hands. "Allie there is nothing more I would want than to be with you but that's not in the cards for us. I would do anything to keep you, you've got to know that. But..." He looked away from her. "But it'll be easier for you if I just take myself out of the mix." Allie felt a stabbing pain in her chest were her heart was. _Why he doing this? _Allie felt completely numb, a second later the numbness was replaced with an undeniable ache in her chest, the pain made the numbness seem welcoming. Her heart hadn't just broken, it shattered along with every other fiber of her being. She looked up at the handsome boy sitting next to her. She could see that his eyes were filled with hurt, also.

He didn't have to do this. He just felt like he did. "Cedric, don't." She couldn't think of anything to say. He gave her a small smile and leaned in to give her a kiss on the forehead. He leaned back slightly keeping a mere inch between their faces.

"If you ever need me. I'll be here." He told her sincerely. Allie couldn't sit there anymore. She jumped up and handed his jacket back to him. He stood up and just looked at the coat like it was a loved one who had just died. "Please let me walk you back to your dorm." He offered.

Allie shook her head and once again felt herself running unnaturally fast, not caring where she went anymore. She had to escape the pain that this day had brought her.

Allie ran as fast as she could for as long as she could. She ended up by the Qudditch pitch. She climbed up into Gryffindor stands and curled up on a bench, at the moment she could care less if she was up a good hundred feet from the ground. Everything in her life had turned into such crap so fast, this was a record for screwing things up, even for her. Allie was sure that her failsafe humor couldn't make this situation any better. She felt the cold wind whip around her, sending a eerie chill up her spin as she lay on the hard wooden bench. Allie heard footsteps approach the pitch, she was hoping it was just someone taking a stroll and passing by. _Figures. _The footsteps got louder as they climbed up the stairs, she recognized the way the feet fell on the wood, heel to toe, heel to toe.

Allie closed her eyes, hoping that he would go away. She heard him sit down on the bleachers behind her, the warmth of his body touching her back. She couldn't look up at him but she felt anger and sadness fill her. "Are you happy? Cedric broke up with me." She hissed followed closely by a lone sob. She pressed her knees farther into her chest.

"Well he's an idiot." Harry said tenderly. Allie shot up and glared at the dark haired boy. His eyes were concerned, but not gloating.

"He broke up with me because of you!" She yelled through even more tears. Allie was never a crier and now she couldn't stop. _Damn it!_

"I'm sorry." He replied. Allie looked at him, stunned. Why was he acting like this? Harry's sincere attitude made Allie furious. She couldn't stop her car crash of emotions, they were spinning out of control, and the only thing left for her to do was crash and burn.

"What are you playing at Harry? Don't do that. Don't act like you are upset about it!" She stood up and started to pound on his chest, taking all of her anger, frustration, and sorrow out on him. "Admit it! You love that Cedric broke up with me! Just admit it! Don't act like you don't care!"

Harry let her punch him until he actual felt like she might do damage to herself, he hardly felt her punches but he could see her tiny fists get redder and redder every time she struck him. He grabbing her wrists in his hands to restrain her. "Allie, I care. Don't you ever think I don't care about you. I am upset about this because you are upset, I would never want to see you hurting, even if that means you aren't with me." He kept a firm hold on her arms and looked her up and down before his bright green eyes locked onto her own. "Look at you! You're breaking down, Allie. Yeah, shit is happening right now but you can't fall apart. This isn't you! You're stronger than this!" His words sunk in and she felt the tears in her eyes dry up, a quite sob escaped from her mouth. Allie collapsed into Harry's chest. He wrapped his arms around her tightly. "It'll be ok, Allie. Everything will be alright. I won't let anything happen to you, I'll help you get through this. I promise."

Harry sat down on the bench, Allie still clinging to his chest. He rocked her gently as her sobs continued to grow quieter and quieter until they stopped all together. She wiped her eyes with the tips of her fingers. The blond gave Harry a small lopsided smile. "Thank you."

He pulled her closer to him in response. He laid his cheek on top of her head. "Your welcome." He rubbed his hand up and down her arm, trying to shield her from the winter wind. She looked him over and realized that he wasn't wearing a coat either. He must have been freezing, she was cold and she could handle the low temperatures better than a normal human. .

"Come on, let's go inside." Allie said. He nodded his head in reply. They stood up and Harry led her down the rickety wooden stairs. "How'd you find me anyway?" Allie questioned.

"I don't know. I just had a feeling you were here. That connection thing must really work." He stated. Allie chuckled lightly. She felt her breathing return to normal. His presence had managed to calm her down tremendously.

"Hey, Harry? Can we take the long way? I might have gotten a grip but I still don't want to see all those people."

He smiled down at her. "I have a better idea." He pulled his dad's invisibility cloak out of his sweatshirt pocket.

Allie nodded. "Nice."

On the way to Gryffindor Tower, the two had over heard several different conversations about Allie, each one more bizarre than the last. According to one Slytherins girl, Allie was raised by Count Dracula and killed him when she found out she was a witch. Ok, so (A) vampires are real, Count Dracula not so much and (B) thats just dumb, get a life. There was also something about her not being able to die, which didn't seem so ridiculous. She had no clue if one day she would just stop aging and stay that way for the rest of... well forever. No one knew, not even Dumbledore. Allie guessed she'd find out eventually, she had enough to think about right now.

Harry took the cloak off of them just inside the portrait hole and he stuffed it into his sweatshirt pocket. Harry gently squeezed her hand and dropped it from his grasp. Allie looked down at it. She hadn't even noticed that they had been holding hands the whole way back to the Tower.

"You ready?" He whispered to her. She shook her head at him.

"No."

Harry waited another second. "Are you ready now?"

"Yes." Allie responded quickly. She and Harry walked around the corner and into the buzzing Common Room. All the Gryffindors were in small groups talking (Allie figured the talk was about her). She looked around waiting for someone to spot her... ah there we go. A third year did a double take in Allie's direction, when the girl realized who it was she began smacking her friend in the arm, trying to get her attention. Within a few seconds everything was silent. Allie just waved at her fellow Gryffindors, not knowing what else to do. The fear she had felt only twenty minutes ago was long gone. Harry (strangely enough) had shaken some sense into her on the bleachers, Allie was back to being herself. She wasn't a cry baby before everyone found out, she wasn't going to be one now.

Fred and George stood up and walked over to her. They were uncharacteristically quite. They came up on either side of her, both just staring down at the small girl. Allie hoped they weren't about to kick her out of the dorm and start chasing her down the hallway or something like that Allie glanced from one twin to the other waiting for their move. The two red heads started grinning at her.

"Fred, I'm hungry." George said through a smirk. Allie couldn't help but giggle at their stupid game. She would kiss the Weasley twins if they weren't so high up.

"Yeah, me too. You know what I'm think George?" Fred asked with a sly voice.

"Oh, yeah. Allie sandwich!" They squished her in a huge hug between them. Allie laughed and laughed, she hated those stupid Allie Sandwiches but she would accept them today. The twins were telling her in their own weird way that they were ok with her. They let her go and she glanced around the room. Everyone was still staring at Allie.

"Come one, guys!" Allie looked up to see Fred glaring at his house mates. "Your being a bunch of gits." Fred's words got to them. They all turned away and started talking amongst themselves once more. The twins nodded their heads in unison.

"Thats what I thought. Morons." George mumbled under his breath.

Allie rolled her eyes. Fred and George led her to the couch they had been sitting at when her and Harry arrived. Fred motions for her to sit, Allie complied to his request. Fred sat next to her, All scooted down she she could rest her head on the arm of the couch. She stretched her legs out so they were laying across Fred's lap. George and Harry plopped down on the couch across from them. All of a sudden Allie felt completely and utterly exhausted. She'd had a very trying day and it took it's toll on her.

The twins and Harry talked about Qudditch, doing their best to stay away from conversations that involved words that started with 'V' (e.i. Voldemort and vampires) but Allie wouldn't have taken notice anyway. She was drifting off into a deep sleep where she hoped the events of this horrific day couldn't touch her.

**ok so i told you it was alittle emo, but admit it! you would feeling pretty rotten too if you had the day Allie had. and idk. i feel like my writing getting sucker with every chapter. i have so much i want to put into it but im not sure it's all coming out right. please give me so input, i would really appreciate it. thanks for reading! **


	23. Braver Than You're Given Credit For

**hey guys. sorry it took so long to update! i went through my whole story and reproofed it and also added more lines and details. i think my changes brought the story up a notch. well you know the drill. i dont own nothing! hehe**

**i hope you like it! **

Allie woke up two hours later, still curled up on the the couch with Fred sitting on the other end. She noticed that someone had draped a blanket over her. She rubbed her eyes and stretched her arms out in front of her, trying to regain feeling in her limbs. She looked around, Fred hadn't noticed that she had woken up, in fact no one was looking her way (which was awesome, but strange). A loud noise all of a sudden registered in her mind: some one was yelling and they sounded furious.

The little blond sat up and saw a red eared Ron yelling at a very small looking Ginny. She looked just as angry as Ron and started yelling back at him, although unlike her brother, her features held a tint of fear in them which Allie assumed was the reason she looked so little. "How could you do that Ginny!? Your so stupid! Do you have any idea in that tiny little brain of yours how much you screwed up and messed with Allie's life!?" Ron screamed.

His sister narrowed her eyes, her ears turning tomato red to match his. "I didn't do anything wrong Ronald! You know she's a vampire! Do you want her to go around sucking the blood out of every student at Hogwarts!? I had to tell someone!" At this statement Allie stood up, the only one who noticed was Fred and he was looking at her with nervous eyes, he sat up a little straighter as if he was really paying attention to her next more. Allie made a motion with her hand silently telling him to relax. He nodded him head and winked at her before settling back into the couch.

"Ha, you told every student in the school and not ONE teacher! That just shows how much of a git you are! She isn't dangerous! If you cared to talk about it with her before blabbing it to the whole school you would have known that!" Ron argued. Allie could almost see the smoke coming out of his ears. She was grateful to the red headed boy, he was sticking up for her. It gave Allie a good feeling, Ron really was a true friend.

"Oh yeah? Well did you know that she was with Harry in a deserted corridor when I found out last night? She has a boyfriend, right Ronald?" Ginny spat.

Allie had had it with the red headed girl. The short blond stormed up to her and got inches from her face, having the sudden urge to make her feel as uncomfortable as possible. Ginny was probably three or four inches taller than Allie but she didn't care, Ginny was getting personal now and Allie was going to end this. Right now. Ginny's eyes filled with fear when she noticed that the vampire was so close to her. "I don't have a boyfriend, Ginny. Not anymore anyway. And last time I checked it was none of your damn business." Allie growled. Her own eyes glowed red like Ginny and Ron's ears. Ginny stepped back at the frightening sight.

"You're a freak." Ginny whispered quietly so only Allie could hear. Allie let a short laugh escape her lips and nodded her head.

"Yeah, that may be. But at least I'm not a jealous bitch." She stated gingerly and shrugged her shoulders innocently. Allie sized the youngest Weasley up. Ginny knew exactly what Allie meant by those words. They both knew that she liked Harry and was mad that Allie had been dating Cedric. "Stay the hell away from me." Allie told her. Ginny just stood there, shocked that the supposedly sweet natured Allie had just swore at her three times. Allie tilted her head to Ginny. "Off you go." She shooed the 3rd year away. With one last snarl Ginny stomped up the stairs to her room.

Allie turned around to face the rest of the kids in the room. For the third time that day Allie had caused a room to go silent as the grave. "Anyone else have a problem with me?" She questioned. The students remained quiet, everyone just stared at her with various degrees of fright on their faces. Allie sighed deeply and regained her composure. "Listen guys, there's nothing to worry about. I'd never hurt any of you. I'm only a half vampire, I don't have to drink blood. You've seen me, I eat human food."

"Yeah, we know that's right." The twins said in unison. She stuck her tongue out at them and gave each of them a little smile.

"What I'm trying to say is that, I understand your concerns but they are unnecessary." She gave the room a small smile. She felt someone come up behind her and put their hands on her shoulders in a comforting gesture. She didn't even have to look back, she could smell Harry's blood in his close proximity. His touch allowed a surge of tranquility run through her, calming Allie after her row with Ginny.

"It's true guys." He explained to the group of Gryffindors. "She's a good girl." Harry teased. Allie laughed lightly. The two waited for the groups response. A little first year girl that Allie tutored in Transfigurations came up and gave her a hug. Allie smiled and wrapped her arms around the younger girl.

"I believe you." The girl said sweetly in her small mousy voice.

Allie nodded her head. "Thank you." She looked up and saw others starting to stand up and move over to her. She was engulfed in a hug from Dean, Seamus, then Neville, each one picking her up off the floor in doing so. Lavender and Pavarti came up to her next and said how wicked cool it was that she was like Harry (who was such a _hottie_ according to them). Allie weirdly enough said thank you.

All the Gryffindors showed their support. She was happy that her house accepted her. After the mob broke apart everything went back to normal. The girls talked in small groups while the boys played different gamed and did other boy things (like seeing who could hold their breath the longest. Dumb.). Harry came up to her 'tsk' 'tsk'ing as he approached. "You really told Ginny."

Allie felt bad for the fierceness of her words to the younger girl, but then she remembered what Ginny had done to her and said. "She deserved it, Harry. You cannot blame me for that. I might have been a little harsh, but you should have heard the way she was attacking me a few minutes ago..." She was starting to regret her choice words to the red head, she felt like a total creep.

"I know she did and I don't blame you at all. Ginny was way out of line. I'm just glad that you are sticking up for yourself now and not freaking out about this anymore. How are you feeling by the way?" He questioned her.

"Fine. Better now after I slept." She told him. Harry looked down at his closed hand, he reached out and grabbed Allie's. He placed her bracelet into her hand and closed her fist. Letting his hand linger over hers for a few seconds longer.

"I went looking for it when I noticed that you weren't wearing it at the Qudditch pitch. I thought you would be missing it." Harry confessed. Allie let out a deep breath and gleamed up at Harry, her eyes sparkling with gratitude.

"I hadn't actually noticed it missing myself." She looked down at the only reminder she had of her mother. "But now that it's back, I really did miss it. Will you put it on me, please?" She asked Harry, he nodded his head and took the braided bracelet from her tiny hand. She outstretched her right arm so he could slip the bracelet on easier.

"Your scar's on the other wrist." Harry told her, confused.

"Oh, I know. I just figured that there's no reason to wear it on that wrist anymore, everyone knows about the stupid thing anyway." She winked at him. He chuckled and placed it on her right wrist instead of the usual left.

"You ready to go to dinner?" He asked her.

The small blond nodded her head. "Yup, let's get this over with." Harry led Allie down to the Great Hall. She took a deep breath before entering the massive room. The Gryffindor didn't even care anymore that everyone was staring at her, she was beginning to get used to it. Harry grabbed her hand and led her to their table. She sat down between him and Dean and across from Hermione. The bushy haired girl gave her a thumbs up to show that she was doing a good job. Allie gave her a thumb's up in return and glanced around the room. She cast her gaze up and down every house table, the whole time smiling sweetly at all in her line of sight.

She was scanning over the Hufflepuff table and made eye contact with the one person who could cause her to fall apart again. Cedric was looking at her with sad eyes, his usual smile was nowhere to be seen. Allie held his gaze for a while. Harry turned to tell her something and saw her staring off into the distance, he turned his head and saw what was going on. Harry felt like his heart was breaking, but he had a strange feeling that it wasn't his heart at all. He thought, due to the connection between them, he was feeling what the half-vampire was feeling at the moment, and to be honest the feeling hurt Harry like hell.

"Allie." He said gently. Her blue eyes didn't leave Cedric's at the sound of her name. Harry knew she was really hurting, he could feel it. The dark haired boy grabbed her shoulder and turned her so she was facing in the opposite direction of Cedric. The Hufflepuff dropped his gaze for a second before it returned in Allie's direction. Harry gave the handsome boy a sympathetic look, Harry knew very well what it was like not to have Allie in your life and he wasn't going to lie about it. Once she was there, it's hard to handle it when she's not around anymore.

"Attention!" Headmaster Dumbledore's voice boomed over all other conversations. The chatter stopped and Allie eyes were on the old man. "Due to recent... developments." His eyes twinkled at Allie. The tiny girl gave him a smile and small nod before he returned to address the rest of the students body. "There is some information I deem necessary to tell you concerning one of our transfer students."

Allie grabbed Harry's hand for support. He looked down at their linked hands and grinned. The half-vampire girl who lived (_holy crap that's a long title. _Allie thought to herself) took a deep breath and was ready to hear her life story shared with the entire population of Hogwarts.

Dinner ran way past curfew due to Professor Dumbledore's long explanation. Some people gasped at parts of Allie's story while other parts brought some girls to tears, the story of the Cullen vampires was a tragic one and now everyone knew it. Allie didn't stick around long enough to get hounded with questions. She took Hermione by the hand and dragged her up to Gryffindor Tower leaving Harry to deal with the 'girl who lived' part of her nature.

He, of course, didn't answer too many question because he really didn't have the answers. Students began to realize this and left him alone after a while. Harry walked by himself back to the Common Room, Ron didn't want to wait for him in that zoo of people and headed back earlier. Harry walked slowly, replaying in his mind how so much had changed in such a short amount of time. He skidded to a halt when he came to the portrait hole. Cedric Diggory was leaning against the frame like he had done so many times before while waiting for Allie to come out.

"What are you doing here? Does Allie know-?" Harry began only to be cut off by the Hufflepuff.

Cedric shook his head. "No, no. I came here to see you actually." He confessed. The two boys stood in silence for a moment. Harry urged Cedric on with his hand until he began to talk. "Um, how... how is Allie?" he stammered while rubbing the back of his neck. This little meeting was awkward for both of them

"She's ok. She's had a long day but she's doing fine." Harry stated.

"Good. That's good. I want her to be good." Cedric seemed so uncomfortable to be there.

"Let me rephrase that." Harry said. The images of Allie bawling her eyes out flashed into his memory at the sight of the other Hogwarts Champion. "She's ok with everyone knowing who she is. But, Cedric, you broke her heart, trust me I know." Harry explained. He didn't want to make Cedric feel worse than , Harry guessed, he already did but it made Harry angry to know that Allie was feeling such pain because of him.

"I didn't mean to." Cedric said while running his hands through his hair. "Gosh, I would never wish that upon her. She's the most amazing girl I have ever met. I'm... I'm pretty sure I loved her but we just cannot be together. She was never supposed to be with me, it was never me, it's always been you Harry. You're supposed to be with her, not me." Cedric admitted with defeat dripping from his being. He paced a tight circle in front of Harry before kicking the wall out of frustration. Harry just stood there, not knowing what to say to Cedric's speech about love and who Allie is meant to be with.

Cedric let out a deep breath before turning his gaze back to Harry. "You better take damn good care of her, Potter. If you don't I'll kick your ass." He stated in the toughest voice he could muster.

"I will." Was Harry's only reply. Cedric nodded his head, glad that they had that settled. He let out one more deep breath before walking away from the picture of the fat lady and into the darkness of the corridor.

Harry watched him as he went, feeling sorrier for the Hufflepuff with every step he took. He opened the portrait hole and saw a small figure wrapped in a blanket sitting on the floor in the foyer of the common room. Harry crouched down and tried to look in Allie's eyes but the darkness of the place made it almost impossible.

"He's been out there for a half an hour." Allie explained. Harry reached up and pulled a stray lock of hair that had fallen out of her loose ponytail behind her ear.

"He just wanted to talk to me." Harry told her honestly, trying to make it seem as off hand as possible. He didn't know if he could handle seeing her cry again.

"I know Harry. I can read minds remember?" She said tiredly.

"You were listening to that whole conversation, weren't you?" the dark haired boy questioned. She nodded her head in response.

"I've been listening to his thoughts since he got here." She was quiet after that.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked.

"I wish everyone would stop asking me that." Allie said in a calm tone. She was not angry just stating some thing that had been on her mind. "All day long that's all I have heard from you and Hermione and Ron and the twins. Am I really that pitiful? I'll answer that for you. No. I'm fine now and I'll be fine in two hours, Harry. You don't have to worry about me."

He tilted his head to the girl and gave her a smile. "That's my girl being all bad ass." His statement sounded exactly like some thing Allie would say. She was starting to rub off on him and it wasn't a good thing.

Allie chuckled at Harry. He was sure he sounded more than a little silly. You can't exactly say 'bad ass' with a British accent, it sounds kind of stupid. Allie averted her gaze from Harry. She let out a long, drawn out sigh. "Cedric reminds me of my dad." Allie stated out of no where.

Harry furrowed his eyebrow. "I'm sorry?"

"Cedric, he looks like my dad. Since the first time I saw him I knew there was something familiar about him, something that I'd known once. You know how Jake came here this morning?" Harry nodded his head to show he did remember. "Well he said my dad would kill him if he knew that I had a boyfriend. It just kinda clicked after that. I have a picture of my parents in my room back home but I haven't looked at it in years and I just realized that... Cedric looks like my dad." Harry nodded his head, not knowing what else to do. What could he say to something like that? Allie looked up and gave him a closed mouth smile. "You don't have to say anything, I... I just wanted to tell you." She answered his nonverbal question.

Harry chuckled. "You'll be fine Allie Cullen. I have no doubt it my mind that you won't be." Harry once more ran his fingers across her cheek to get a piece of hair out of her gorgeous eyes. He let his hand rest on her face and locked his gaze with hers. Some thing in the way their eyes met made Harry feel like he could almost read Allie's mind. He had never felt this way about anyone before, but he felt closer to her than humanly possibly. _Just like Dumbledore told us. _Harry thought.

Allie's eyes flicked slightly at him. "You feel that too. Don't you?" He didn't ask it as a question but more as a statement. Allie nodded her head to him.

"I think so." She said confusedly. She looked him in the eye before starting to crack up.

He felt he had no choice but to join her. Tears streamed down Allie's face, but this time it was from laughter, not sadness. The pain she felt in her chest was not heart break, just the effects of laughing to hard. Harry quieted down and gave her a look that showed he though she was insane. "What was that about?"

Allie continued to laugh, she felt like she split her side from the pure force of it. She rolled over on to floor and held her hip, trying to will the pain away. She tried her best to contain to=he giggles that escaped her to answer Harry's question. "This day-" she burst into another fit of laughter.

Harry nodded his head, debating whether or not to call for Madame Pomfrey and have the girl medicated. "It sucked so bad." she snorted and then started giggling again. She clamped her hand over her mouth, making an attempt to quiet down. Harry gave her a quizzically look and started to chuckle along with her.

"Yeah, it really did." He said through his own laughter. They both finally stopped due to their deprivation of oxygen. Allie took a few deep breaths, but remanded laying on the tile floor, curled up in her care bear blanket. "Hey, Allie?"

"Hmm?" She mummbled as her eye's began to slowly flutter closed.

"The fact that today was horrible isn't really funny." Harry explained. A gleaming, tired smile appeared on her face.

"Yeah, well laughing about it makes it seem better." Allie replied simply. Harry looked down at her, and thought about her statement. Harry concluded that he could not agree more with her. The dark haired boy looked down at his watch, it read 12:13 am. It was a new day. Everything that had happened in the last twenty-four hours were only a haunting memory now.

**sorry to everyone who likes ginny, someone had to be the bad guy and she got the short straw so thats how it turned out. please review, i love to read'em! thanks for checking on the new chapter! **


	24. To Be A Monument For The Rest Of Them

**hey hey hey. so here's the next chapter. um yeah. i dont own anything. **

**oh and i started a new story. its a songfic called 'there's a curse between us' check it out if you want! i think it sounds pretty cool but then again i wrote it so i dont count. lol i hope you like this chapter. **

Allie's alarm clock would not shut up. It buzzed over and over, taunting her because she wake up and it didn't. _Stupid clock._ She didn't want to get up and go to classes, it was too early and she didn't get enough sleep plus it was freaking cold in that drafty castle (hello it's called heaters). She rubbed her eyes and grabbed for her glasses. She slid them on her face and rested her hands behind her head, looking up at the ceiling she began thinking deeply.

The blond had an interesting day yesterday and was still in kind of a funk about it. She understood everything, except Cedric. She thought it was totally weird that Cedric looked like her dad, it was really kinda wrong actually. But then she began to think it over and it started to make sense. The saying goes that we marry (well in this case date and get dumped) by our parents and Allie figured that was why she was drawn to Cedric. She figured on some level of her subconscious (and that level had a very uncool sense of humor) that was the reason she picked the Hufflepuff instead of Harry the night of the Yule Ball. Her feelings for Cedric could not compare to those she had for Harry but she couldn't bring herself to abandon him. _Like my dad did to me. _She shook the thought from her mind hoping it would stay away. The bitterness of her mental statement made her cringe.

She groaned as she reluctantly dragged herself from the comfort of her warm bed. Going to her dresser she picked out her usual plaid Gryffindor skirt and black socks. She went to her closet and put on the customary white oxford and tie with the Gryffindor colors. Allie pulled a black v-neck sweater with the Gryffindor crest on it over her head. Looking in the mirror, she straightened her tie and sweater until she was satisfied with her appearance.

Allie sighed, she now had the lovely task of searching for the mate to her black Ugg boot. It was impossible for Allie to find her shoe no matter what day it was. One time she found her flip-flop under Hermione's pillow. How the heck could her shoe get under her best friend's pillow? Allie was about to give up and try to find another pair of shoes when a though hit her like a head on collusion: she was a witch. With powers.

"_Accio_ boot." She saw her boot fly to her from the direction of the window. She nodded her head, satisfied with the results of her spell. She pulled it on and headed to the bathroom to get ready.

Allie didn't go back to the Gryffindor Tower after she left the lady's room. She was starving, which was probably due to her lack of eating the day before. It was still early so there wasn't too many people in the Great Hall just yet. She scanned the head table in the front of the room where the teachers sat. Snape stood out like a sore thumb with that scowl on his face which was meant for her, of course. He openly glared at Allie showing no hint that he cared if McGonigal scolded him once again.

Allie smirked at her enemy. She gave him a deep and sarcastic bow. She gazed up at him, his scowl only grew more at the sight of her being a smart ass. She chuckled lightly before standing up to full height.

"Giving Snape a hard time already? It's only 7:30, Miss. Cullen." She spun around inhumanly fast and saw Draco Malfoy staring down at her. She saw his eyes widen at the speed of her movement, but a second later they returned to normal. Showing any sort of weakness (such as being scared by a vamp) was not Draco's style.

"It's never to early to bug Snapey." She leaned in close to whisper to him. "Have you noticed every time I do something -like Merlin forbid, breath- his hair gets greasier? I swear you could grill some burgers on that man's head." She made a disgusted face at the potions master. Draco laughed slightly at her joke.

"Would you like to accompany me for breakfast?" Draco asked. Allie wrinkled her forehead at the Slytherin.

"Are we allowed to do that?" She questioned.

"Well, no but no one's here so it won't be that big of a deal. Come on." He started to walk toward the Slytherin table. He noticed Allie wasn't following and turned around. "What?"

"You seriously think I'm going to sit at the _Slytherin_ table? They'd jump me or poison my food." She glanced over at the table where, sure enough, some 4th year Slytherins were killing her slowly with their dagger like eyes. Ouch. "Why don't we sit at the Gryffindor table? Their nice and friendly over there." Allie pointed to her house table where barely anyone was sitting. Most of the Gryffindor's were as lazy as... well lazy Gryffindors. Draco gave her a look that said that wasn't going to work either.

"Come on. We don't have to sit by them. We can sit way over there" he pointed to a deserted end of the long table "were none of them can reach you or your food. I thought you were all about trying to encourage relationships within houses. What have you got to lose? Scar head, Weaselbee, and that mudb- Granger aren't even here yet."

Allie narrowed her eyes at Draco. "Don't call them that. And in case you haven't noticed I'm a muggleborn too. Just like Hermione." She began to frown at the 'prince of Slytherin house'.

"That's different. Your parents-"

"Weren't witches or wizards. I don't have a single ounce of magical blood in my body, Draco. Let's not beat around the bush here. I am a... mudblood. And a vampire. And if you can't except that some people weren't graced with such luxuries as having _pure blood_ then we can't be friends and you'd just be a total prick like your friends over there." She nodded in the direction of his table.

He let a sigh. "I'm not like that, I just hear that stuff thrown around all the time at home and in the common room and... I don't I guess it stuck. I'm sorry." Allie looked at her potions partner and gave him a small smile.

"Can we eat now? I'm so hungry that I will start to eat my hand in about a minute." She walked over to the Slytherin table and sat down on the deserted end that Draco had mentioned early. Every one in the room was looking at her (yet again). She scanned the room to take in all the people. Allie raised her hand up into the air and waved rather obnoxiously. All the students (and teachers) snapped their eyes back down at their own plates. Draco was standing where Allie had left him, looking at her like she belonged in a physic ward. "Ya comin or am I gonna have to sit here looking like an idiot all by myself?"

He chuckled and sat on the opposite side of her. The two ate and talked. Draco was trying to explain to her the concept of a Snitch and how it worked (a task that Harry had failed a while ago.) Every once in a while Draco's eyes would flutter over to his house mates and would grimace. Allie followed his gaze, it had to be hard for him to associate himself with a Gryffindor.

"Why are you only nice to me?" Allie asked. Figuring she knew that answer but would give him a chance to answer before prying it from his brain.

"I don't know, because your my potions partner, I-"

"Bullshit. Next answer." Allie cut him off, she wasn't going to allow him to waste his breath on lies. He tilted his head at her and tried again.

"Your a nice person and-"

"You don't expect me to believe _that_ was the reason you decided to be nice to me that first day in potions, do you? Cuz I'm not that dumb." Allie told him. She crossed her arms over her chest in an intimidating gesture.

"Well what do you want to hear?"

"The truth."

"What makes you think that I wasn't telling the truth?" he questioned.

"I can read minds, remember?"

"Then you already know the answer."

"None of it's real, you know." Draco's eyes flickered ever so slightly. He gave her an almost stunned look.

"What do you mean?" He tried to say casually.

"I'm not perfect. That's the whole vampire thing. I'm not everything you think I am." She told him gently, she knew her vampireness (is that even a word?) worked it's magic on the platinum blond.

He nodded his head. "OK" was his only response. He remained detached for the rest of breakfast. Allie looked out the window, welcoming the sun as it cast warm rays across her face. The grounds of Hogwarts were beautiful, it must have snowed the night before because the ground was covered with the fluffy white stuff that was absent only the day before. Allie smiled to herself. The snow made everything different, better somehow. It created a new world that was more serene and peaceful. Allie hoped that today was like the snow, she hoped that today she would have peace from all the chaos of her life.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allie ducked an insane _expelliarmus_ spell Harry cast her way. She fell to the ground right before the thing was going to hit her in the face, instead it hit the wall behind her and made a explosion like noise. She stared at the spot on the wall then directed her gaze back at Harry. She had her mouth open, stunned at how bad that spell went. "Geez, Harry. I know we aren't sure if I can die but do you really want to find out right now?" Allie accused. Harry walked over to her and offered her is hand. A frown was playing across his features.

"That isn't funny." He didn't like when Allie talked about whether or not she was able to die. He hated the thought of it either way. Allie stood up and gave him a huge grin.

"It was kind of funny." She said, amused at how serious he was taking her comment. Harry shook his head at her out of defiance. Allie just shrugged her shoulders and continued to grin. "Get into position." Harry raised his wand out in front of him to comply with Allie's order. "Ok, so your saying the spell right. But you need to flick your wrist a little more and make sure you keep it tight." She moved to touch his wrist and show him the correct motion. Harry didn't pay attention to anything she was showing him, he was too busy staring at her. Allie's mouth kept moving but it was like she was on mute. The electric shock Allie's touch sent through his body had completely taken over and all he could do was watch her.

"Hello, Harry!" She waved her hand in front of his face. "Earth to Harry! Come in Harry!" Harry snapped out of him trance-like state and refocused on what she was saying.

"Huh, sorry. Must have drifted into a weird day dream or something."

"Harry, I've seen your mind before, it's not that interesting." She laughed at her little joke. Harry chuckled sarcastically, only Allie could get away with something like that and not get a stern yelling at. "But you know what is fun." She took his hand and dragged him to his position on the opposite side of the room. "Defence Against the Dark Arts, and disarming me without... well disarming me." She slid one of her hands over the opposite arm as if slicing it off. Harry once again chuckled.

"Aren't we funny today." He stated.

Allie smirked at him. "I try. Now will you please focus?" Harry nodded her head, Allie did the same in reply. "Alright, now when I get back there disarm me, got it?"

"Yes, Professor." Allie stuck her tongue out at him as he teased her. Harry blinked and the next thing he knew she was standing twenty feet away from him with her wand at the ready. Harry focused on the spell he was about to cast. _Tighten up your wrist!_ He strangely heard Allie yelling at him in his head. He did as he was told and yelled "_expelliarmus!_" The flash of light shot across the room and caused Allie's wand to go flying up into the ait. Harry smiled, satisfied with his work.

"Great job, Harry!" She narrowed her eyes mischievously at him. "Now it's my turn." In the blink of an eye Allie had picked up her wand and shot a silent spell at Harry. His wand flew triple the distance Allie's had and landed about twenty feet away from him.

The dark haired boy looked at her with wide eyes. "You know, you're bloody scary when you do that." Allie skipped over to his wand and retrieved it for him. In a flash she was standing in front of him with his wand in her hand.

"Yeah, well what can you do when you're designed to kill right?" Harry took his wand from her small fingers and placed it in his pocket. His bright green eyes scanned her bright blue ones. Allie was amazed by how easily it was to get lost in Harry's gaze. He really did have nice eyes....

"Miss. Cullen!"

Allie shook her head to get the fuzziness out. She turned and saw Professor Moody standing three feet away with that weird walking stick in his in hand. Allie stepped back from Harry. "Yes, Professor?"

"Did I just see you perform a nonverbal spell?" Whether he was pleased or enraged Allie couldn't tell and he freaked her out too much for her to search his mind for the answer.

"Yes, sir. It was just _expelliarmus. _Nothing major." She twisted her wand around in her hand absentmindedly. Moody's magical eye followed the movements of her wand while his good one looked at her. Allie had a strange feeling that it wasn't only the wand he was inquiring to but also her lightening bolt scar.

"Tell me, Miss. Cullen, about your wand." She looked down at it with curious eyes.

"11 inches, made of holly with a Thestral tail hair core, sir." She gave him a questioning look, not knowing why it mattered. He had a look of amazement and fright on his scarred face. "Sir?" She urged him to continue with the thought.

"Thestral hair?" Moody asked with surprise in his voice. Allie nodded her head. "You have a rare wand indeed, Miss. Cullen. Not many wands are made with such a core. You can only master a wand like that if you have mastered death it's self, much like the Dark Lord has." Allie felt her skin crawl at his strange comment. He looked once more to her lightening bolt scar. "It's interesting that a phoenix feather does not resided in your wand seeing as you, the Dark Lord, and Harry are all connected.

"Not to be rude, Professor but it wouldn't be the 'twin cores' if there was a third now would there?" The scarred man simply grunted at her. "My wand has served me well since it chose me, sir. I have no doubt it it capabilities. And Voldemort has not mastered death, Professor seeing as he is dead now." The old man grunted once more. He took a step closed to Allie.

"You dare say his name." His tone filled with anger.

Allie nodded. "Why should I fear a name when I don't fear the man it belongs too?"

Moody opened his mouth to say something but stopped. He took out a strange flask and took a step before stomping over to a very confused Neville and started to help him out of a jam with his wand, Allie heard him mumble 'that girl...' under his breath as he left. Allie let out a deep breath at his departure. "That man freaks me out."

"Ha, yes well, what can he do when he's designed to kill right?" Harry quoted her from earlier. She pushed him playfully and let out a light laugh.

"Touche." Harry looked down at Allie's wand, he had never really taken notice of it before. It was the same length as his but unlike his own it had a black handle (his had a wooden one made of the same wood as the rest of it) with intricate design swirled around it like something Hermione would show him in her Ancient Runes book. It was wavy and skinny, but not terribly so. It was a rather nice wand.

"What is a Thestral?" Allie looked up at him and gave the black haired boy a small smile.

"It's a winged horse type of thing. We have them here at Hogwarts, I could show them to you if you would like."

"Wait, we have them here? I've never seen them before." Harry told her, puzzled.

Allie gave him a stunning smirk and raised one her eye brows. "That's probably because you weren't looking." Her statement sounded very philosophical to Harry. She liked to keep him guessing and he could tell.

"Alright, we'll go see the Thestrals." He told her. The two planned to go see the creatures after classes had ended that day. The rest of class ran smoothly. Harry disarmed Allie every time he attempted the spell, making sure to keep his wrist tight, which inevitably was the cause for his trouble earlier. Defense Against the Dark Arts ended and the two (followed closely by Hermione and Ron) left the room to go to their last classes of the day. Harry tried to hide the smile that threatened to break across his face. He was beyond excited for his outing with Allie Cullen.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Allie led Harry down the grassy hill and past Hagrid's cabin, heading away from the castle and into the Forbidden Forest. Harry stopped on the outskirts of the trees. Allie stopped and turned to look at him with a look of utter disbelief on her features. "You are _not _going to tell me you are afraid of trees, are you?" she accused her companion. Harry pursed his lips at her.

"No, it's just... I haven't had the best times in that bit of wood." He looked into the tree line as if he was trying to stare down the forest and it's inhabitants (Harry wasn't stupid, he knew about the giant spider friend of Hagrid's and to be honest the thought gave him chills. He didn't want to be the spider's next meal). Allie turned her head to the trees, she scanned the area around her. She turned back to face Harry and walked backwards a few steps. She stretched her arms out wide.

"There's nothing here, Harry. Just you and me." She kept eye contact with him as she continued to walk backwards. "Now are you going to be a baby or are you going to grow up, Mr. Potter?" Her blue eyes burned holes into his green ones. Her gaze put Harry into a sort of trance, his feet fell into step until he was standing next to the short girl. She smiled and gave his head a gently pat. "Good job." She turned and began to skip into the Forbidden Forest.

She headed father into the dense vegetation with Harry following a step or two behind her. She had stopped skipping but she now hummed as she walked. Allie suddenly stopped and looked to her right then left. She cocked her head to one side as a dog would do when he was listening to something. Pointing to the left she told Harry "Their right through there." They fought their way through a thicket of bushes and came to a clearing. Harry looked around for the creatures but saw nothing.

The dark haired boy wrinkled his forehead in confusion. "Where are they? I thought you said they were here." Allie walked forward and began petting the air. Harry assumed she was just joking and that their really were no Thestrals at Hogwarts.

"You can't see them." She stated simply, still petting nothing but air. Once again, Harry was confused. "I thought you might have been able too but guess not. Harry, Thestrals can only be seen by people who have witnessed death." She spun around to face him giving him a closed mouthed smile. She reached her hand out to him, telling him to come to her. He did so and took her hand. She guided his hand to where hers had been a moment before. Harry was surprised when he felt his hand make contact with an invisible object. The figure felt like a horse only stranger, like it had an exoskeleton or something like that. Harry ran his fingers down the Thestral's back. Allie let go of his hand and went to sit under a large oak tree.

"Why can you see them?" Harry asked.

Allie leaned her head back against the tree trunk and closed her eyes. "Because I saw my family die." Her voice didn't carry it's usual perkiness. It sounded sadder and weaker to Harry.

"I saw my parents die, too."

"Yeah, well it's different. You don't remember their deaths, do you?" Allie questioned him.

"No." Harry continued to stroke the Thestral as he turned his gaze to the small blond. "Do you?" Allie opened her eyes and sighed. She nodded her head quickly hoping he wouldn't push further. "How? You were only six months old."

"Harry, I age differently than regular children. By the time I was six months I had the mind set of a three year old." Harry watched her with stunned eyes. "I remember everything about that day everything from my mother's screams to Voldemort's staring red snakelike eyes right before he tried to kill me. I wish I didn't remember these things but I do." She paused to take a deep breath. "That is why I can see them."

"And why you have your wand." Harry stated. Allie merely nodded in response as she stared off into the distance. Harry walked over and sat next to her. A single tear escaped her eyes, she wiped it away in a flash, but not fast enough for Harry not to notice. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and brought her close to his chest. She laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes once again. Harry rested his chin on the top of her head and listened as she quietly cried. These tears were different from the ones she had shed recently. The tears she cried before were out of frustration and fright but these, these tears were for love. Love for her parents and family and the pain she felt without them there with her.

Allie lifted her head and looked into Harry's eyes. Harry felt like she was searching into the depths of his soul with her intense gaze. A second later Harry saw something flicker in her gaze and immediately her face changed into something completely different. Instead of the pain and sadness that had resided there only minutes before she wore an enlightened, almost happy expression. She let out a small chuckle and cast her eyes downward.

A smile spread across her face and she began to shake her head. Harry raised his eyebrows at her. "What?" He leaned his head down closer so he could see what she was doing.

Her eyes jumped up to meet his, her smile had grown wider. She let out a small laugh before saying. "I love you."

She chuckled again and shook her head like she was stunned that she actually said that out loud but she was happy that she did. Harry lifted her chin gently with his finger so she was looking him square in his bright green eyes. She still wore a huge smile on her face.

"And strangely enough, I love you." Allie's smile faded into something more serious but she still exuded a bright happy glow around her. Harry leaned in close and kissed her. He felt a spark pass between their lips instantaneously, feeling once more how connected they were to each other. The kiss was amazing. Sweet and gently but powerful. Harry pulled back and ran his hand up and down Allie's check. She smiled up at him and... blushed. Harry laughed at the sight of the most confident person in the world blush. Harry felt like his heart was about to explode, he could not remember the last time he had been this happy or if he had ever been this happy before in his life. Allie leaned her head against his chest, the dark haired boy kissed the top of her head in response. The couples hearts were beating in rhythm to each others. Never before had any two people been more connected than the boy and girl who lived were at that moment.

**finally! its about time those two got together if you ask me. give me feedback please. i need it. it keeps me from sucking. lol thanks for reading! **


	25. Remember Rights That I've Done Wrong

**hey, sorry it took so long. school has been crazy and im waiting to hear about a job i applied for so i have had insane writers block. so heres the next chapter, i hope you like it. **

"Oh come on, Allie." Harry pleaded.

"I said no. Now shh. This is the library not the Qudditch field." Allie said, she getting frustrated with the boy who lived. He had been watching her study for the past hour, which inevitably led to her study partner, Hermione, leaving to find solitude somewhere else. Allie wouldn't mind his company while she studied if he would just be quiet or Merlin forbid actually study too.

"Well why not?" He pushed her further. She put her quill down and attempted to stare him down. She frowned deeply, showing that she did not approve of what he was asking.

"Because where would the fun be if I did do it?"

"Oh come on, Allie! I'm asking you to help me write a paper, that's all! It's not like I'm asking you to solve world hunger or something! Hermione always would help if I asked her." He gave her the most pathetic puppy dog face. Allie shook her head 'no'.

"Yeah, well (a) you don't want my help, you want me to do it for you. And (b) do I look like Hermione to you?"

Harry smirked at her. He leaned in close until he was inches from her face. "Definitely not because if you did I wouldn't be able to do this." Harry leaned in and kissed her gently. He pulled back and once again began to pout.

Allie let out a little chuckle. "That was borderline cheesy Harry James Potter." She sat back in her chair and sighed. "I'll help with the research. That's all. You are gonna have to be a big boy sooner or later and write your own paper, you know. " She went back to her book and started reading. Harry smiled at her. He stood up and placed a sweet kiss on the top of her head.

"One day maybe. But for right now, I need your help." Harry winked at the small blond. "I'll see you later, I've got to go meet Ron."

"Ok, see you at dinner." Allie waved to Harry as he left her alone in her and Hermione's favorite study spot. She shook her head at him as he departed. They had been almost inseparable the last month and a half. Since the day she admitted to him (and herself) that she loved him the student population of Hogwarts rarely saw one without the other. Allie smiled at the thought.

She packed up her bags, fed up with studying. She decided to go find Hermione. They hadn't had any girl time in a while. Allie knew her best friend would be needing a study break by the time she found her. She started to head out of the library looking up and down the bookshelves as she went. One book caught her eye. It had a bright blue leather binding which was clearly visible on the shelf next to all of the regular, boring brown leather books, Allie went over to the bookshelf were the intriguing volume sat. The shelf was high up but maybe she could reach it if she tried. Allie stretched up onto her tip toes until she looked like a ballerina still she could not reach.

Allie was getting pretty sick of these stupid high shelves that just mocked her and her height. Come on just because she wasn't 5'10 like a model didn't mean she was....

Her rambling though was cut short when she discovered a hand reaching over her head and grabbing the book down from the shelf. Allie smiled to herself, it was just like what Harry did the night before the second task. "I thought that you went to meet..." she spun around and saw Cedric Diggory standing in front of her, bright blue book in hand. Clearly Harry had not returned. "Ron." She finished her statement.

Allie had not seen Cedric since... gosh had it really been since the day he broke up with her? She couldn't remember, all she knew was it had been a great while. Her heart and brain were fighting with each other, trying to tell her how to feel. Cedric handed her the book and flashed a small smile.

"You really should invest in a ladder or at least a pair of high heeled shoes." He joked. She laughed lightly knowing that it really wasn't a bad idea. The Hufflepuff ran his hands through his hair like Allie had seen him do so many times before, memories of them flooded Allie's mind.

"Yes, well why do I need those things when strong, tall, young men always come to my aid." She said sarcastically in her best 'damsel in distress' voice. They both chuckled at her words. Their laughter faded only to be replaced by an awkward silence. The two stood there for a while not knowing what to say. Allie clicked her tongue and looked around at the other books on the shelves.

"This is weird." She finally stated the obvious. Cedric smiled down at her. Her bluntness was something he always admired about her.

"Yeah, just a bit. We haven't seen each other in a while." Another silence. "When I..." Cedric trailed off. Allie didn't even have to read his mind to know what he was thinking. Allie gave him a lopsided smile.

"Broke up with me?" Allie finished for him. Cedric only nodded his head in response. He once more ran a hand through his hair before continuing.

"I didn't want to, I just felt like I-" Allie cut him off with a wave of her hand.

"Cedric you don't have to explain anything to me."

"But I want to." He told her quickly. "I felt like it was just something I had to do. For you to be happy. And I get that now. I know you haven't noticed but I've seen you with Harry and I know that it was the right thing." He finished.

Allie just stared at him, not knowing what to say. She opened her mouth a couple times but no words came out. She just gave up and flashed another lopsided smile.

"I don't expect you to say anything. I know that's not your... style. But I just needed closure." He confessed.

"I know, so did I." She said quietly and truthfully. To go from seeing someone everyday to not at all was extremely hard but it slowly started to fade into a slight sting every time she saw a Hufflepuff. "You know, not only were you my boyfriend, you were also one of my best friends." She looked down at her hands and began to play with her fingers.

"Do you think we could... you know. Still be friends?" He asked her, equally feeling the insane tension between them.

"Yeah." She said confidently. "I'd like that." She gave him a sweet smile. She really did want that. Cedric understood her and her crazy ways better than everyone except the Golden Trio and no matter how much she loved those three there were just times when she needed another opinion or a fresh look on a issue.

"Good. So I'll see you around?"

Allie nodded her head and flashed one more smile at him. They said their goodbyes and Cedric left her alone among the shelves of books again. Allie watched him go. She looked down at the book she held in her hands. She laughed at the irony of the title. In curly gold script the cover read 'Things We Loose Always Have A Way of Coming Back to Us'.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Red! Have you seen Hermione?" Allie called after Ron, he was heading with a pack of students down to the Great Hall. Allie looked around her, trying to make sense of the chaos happening around her. Ron stopped and allowed Allie to catch up with him. "What's going on?" She asked, the question of Hermione's whereabouts was long forgotten.

"It's Mr. Crouch. He's dead. They found him in the Forbidden Forest." Allie's mouth fell open at the thought of the old man. Allie didn't know him but from what she could tell he was he was a boring, lonely man. She now felt bad thinking that about the poor guy.

She shook her head to clear the rambling thoughts in her head. "What? What happened?" She stammered, shocked that a man was killed on the Hogwarts grounds. That was unthinkable, Hogwarts was fortress, stuff like that just didn't happen there.

Ron took her by the arm and led her through the mass of students until they were at the front of the mob. It wasn't until they made it to their destination that Ron answered. "I don't know. No one does. But my guess is that it was the Killing Curse that got him." Ron looked around before continuing. "And Allie, there's more." Allie looked at him with concerned eyes. How could there be more?

"What is it, Ronald?" She asked timidly. He pursed his lips together.

"They think Harry did it. He was the one who found Crouch. They have him in Dumbledore's office now-" Allie was already running down the hall toward the Headmaster's office. How could they think Harry was capable of killing Mr. Crouch? It was impossible and utterly preposterous. She arrived at the gargoyle, read the thing's mind (yeah it was strange. Allie knew that.) and rushed up the stairs. She didn't even bother to let them rotate on their own. She busted through the door, completely out of breath.

She leaned down and placed her hands on her knees. "Professor." She panted out. "Harry... he couldn't have done it Sir." She paused to take a deep breath. "He can't even cast a decent disarming spell let alone the Killing Curse." She finally regained oxygen to her lungs and stood up right. She had her attention directed at Harry. "No offense." She told him concerning his disarming spells. She took in the room and saw Professors Dumbledore and Moody along with... oh crap. The Minister of Magic himself was standing there in his pin striped suit. She only recognized Cornelius Fudge from the portrait hanging of him in the the office. She didn't really believe that the picture was there because Dumbledore held respect for the man but more along the lines of Dumbledore being forced to hang it.

"Thank you Miss. Cullen." Dumbledore said with a hint of amusement in his voice and a very Santa-like twinkle in his eye. "I know that Harry did not commit this heinous crime but we did have to question him none the less due to the fact that he was the one who found Mr. Crouch."

Allie felt like a total idiot. "Oh,right. That's cool." She tried to roll her huge fumble off her back. She glanced at the three men all of which were still staring at her. Harry had a rather large smirk on his face, entertained by her little mishap. "Yeah, so I'll just-" She fumbled for words but just ended up pointing her finger at the door instead. She was embarrassed beyond belief. "Yeah, I'll just go. Professor as always, it was a pleasure. And Mr. Minister, um Mr. Fudge?" What was she supposed to call him? Oh my goodness she felt liking crawling under a rock and dying at the moment. "Sir, nice to meet you. Um, yeah. Bye." With those words she rushed out of the office.

Allie heard the click of the door behind her. She slid down the door until she was sitting. Allie let out a calming sigh before returning to standing position. She left the office and headed down to the Great Hall to find Ron. He was _so_ going to get now. You mess with the vampire, you get the fangs.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, so Ron really didn't get the fangs (considering Allie didn't have fangs, that was never really one of her options) instead he received several pinches, two stubbed toes, and a giant hair pull. Allie, Hermione, and Ron were waiting for Harry to return from his meeting (Allie called it an interrogation but Hermione insisted that it was just a 'chat') in the Common Room.

An hour earlier the students had been herded back to their dorms after they had all flocked out onto the grounds near the Forbidden Forest. The staff did not want them to bear witness to the scene of the murder, some of the younger students wouldn't have been able to handle it. Hermione and Allie sat on the couch while Ron was plopped on the floor playing a game of Wizard's Chess against himself.

Allie took hold of Hermione's wrist and turned it so she could look at her watch. It was only 6:30 at night. This wait for Harry should be more bearable than the previous ones. Allie looked at her best friend. Hermione looked different than usual. Allie took a closer look and let out a giggle. "Hermione, are you wearing..." She started to giggle more. "make-up?" Hermione blushed and feverishly began to wipe at her cheeks and lips.

"What of it?" She asked rather forcefully. Allie shook her head at the bushy haired girl and tried to cover her smile with her hand. The blond couldn't help it, Hermione must really like Krum if she put on make-up for him.

"I didn't say anything. It was just a FAGQ." Hermione scrunched her eyebrows together out of confusion. She tilted her head to the small blond girl.

"A what?"

"A FAGQ. Frequently asked girl question. Normal girls talk about make-up and stuff like that, maybe we should try it without biting each others head's off, in case you haven't noticed..." Allie leaned in close to whisper the last bit into Hermione's ear like it was a secret. "We are teenage girls."

Hermione sat back and rolled her eyes. Allie began to laugh, the two did not act their age most of the time. Hermione acted like a grown up working at the Ministry while Allie acted like a toddler. The two were polar opposites yet exactly the same with their love of reading and knowledge.

Silence filled their little kook as the girls watched the other kids around the Common Room. One girl was crying and was getting pats on the back from her friends. No doubt the tears were over a boy, at Hogwarts they always were. Allie turned back to Hermione, having to get something off her chest. She would explode if she couldn't get one more little smart ass comment in. "So what did you and Krum do today?"

Hermione chucked a pillow at her head in response. Allie ducked but not fast enough. The button in the middle of the throw pillow (_ha literally a _throw_ pillow _ Allie thought) hit her square in the forehead and hurt like hell.

"Jeez, Mione! That one hurt!" Allie rubbed at her stinging forehead, Hermione was on the small side but she could throw like Peyton Manning. Hermione gave her an apologetic look.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She told Allie sincerely. The blond just waved it off, the bump forming on her head wasn't that bad. Allie looked at Hermione's wrist watch one more time. It was now 6:45, only fifteen minutes since the last time she checked. Allie's mind was filled with unanswered questions.

Where was Harry? Was he ok? What happened to Barty Crouch? Why did it happen at Hogwarts? Why now?

Allie shook the head, trying to release the thoughts from her head. She could just feel the headache forming from all the inquiries floating around in her brain. She leaned her head back against the couch and closed her eyes. She counted to ten slowly, willing herself to stay patient for at least another hour. The headache would be enough without her annoyance to go with it.

Allie felt someone stroking her cheek lightly, she opened her eyes to see bright greens looking back at her. _Must have dozed off. _She thought to herself. She gave Harry a smile and sat up straight. Hermione was still on the opposite side of the couch and Ron was still on the floor. It was dark outside so she must have been out for at least an hour.

She studied Harry's face, his handsome features were filled with anxiety and fear. "What's wrong? Are you ok?" Allie said quickly, wanting to know the answers. Harry gave her a small smile and a slow nod. Allie wrinkled her forehead, if everything was alright then why was he so worried? She didn't want to read his mind to find out, he had a right to keep his thoughts to himself. "Then what's wrong?"

Harry out a sigh and once again stroked her cheek. Allie placed her hand over his own. She searched his face for any sign of what was going on but he was detached from her. Allie realized that Ron and Hermione were also studying Harry, the small blond wasn't the only one who noticed the strangeness of his behavior.

"Harry?" Allie urged him to continue. She had to know what was going on.

"Dumbledore and Fudge are outside the portrait hole." He said quietly. Allie frowned, that was not at all helpful.

"OK, so what does that mean?"

He looked at her with weary eyes. Allie knew something was terribly wrong at this point he was acting too weird for it to be a minor issue.

"Harry, you're scaring me." Allie ran her hands through her hair, frustration and fear were taking over her senses. "Please just tell me what's going on." She was pleading now, he was keeping something from her, something horrible but she couldn't bring herself to search the depths of his minds. She just couldn't do it.

"Allie." He paused and took her hand. "Fudge thinks you did it." Allie couldn't breathe and she was pretty sure her heart stopped beating. Harry gave her hand a squeeze. Her gaze drifted up toward her boyfriend. He was just sitting there shaking his head. Both Hermione and Ron's mouths were hanging open in shock. Harry brought his gaze to Allie's.

"They think you killed Mr. Crouch, Allie."

**tell me what you think. i know my writing in this chapter is yucky but that's all that would come out of my head. next chapter should be alot easier to write and should be better writing and plot wise so yeah. leave a review please, it keeps me from sucking. =] **

**oh yeah and thanks for reading!**


	26. The Man Without Fear

**hey! next chapter is here. um yeah i dont own anything and i hop you like it!**

Allie stared at Harry with her mouth hanging open. She shook her head to clear her mind. "I'm sorry Harry. I must have had a stroke or something because I could have swore you just said they think I murdered Mr. Crouch." Harry pursed his lips and looked away from her. Allie waited for him to response. It had to be a mistake, there is no way they could suspect her.

"Fudge thinks you did it sweetie. They're out there waiting for you." Harry said gently. Allie let out a sharp breath. How could this be happening? Harry wrapped her in his arms and held her close. Allie was in a state of shock, she sputtered to get words out but it all just came out as gibberish. "I did my best to convince him that there is no way you could have done it but he didn't believe me. He wants to talk to you. They let me come in and get you so there wouldn't be a scene." Harry cradled her head in his hands as he talked.

"That stupid git! Allie would never do that!" Ron shouted quietly, his ears were bright red. Hermione nodded her head.

"They cannot take her away without any evidence can they?" Hermione asked, her tone was what Allie liked to call her "study voice" which meant she was in 'figure it out' mode. Allie's eyes widened and she snapped up from Harry's arms.

"They're gonna take me away? I didn't- I wasn't even in the... Why would he-" Allie couldn't finish any of the sentence. Harry quieted her down by keeping eye contact. He noticed that her eyes were bright red, she had to calm down. He cupped her cheek in his hand and tried to sooth her.

"Allie, you need to relax. They aren't taking you anywhere, I wouldn't let that happen ok? But right now just calm down, you cannot go out there with your eyes like that." Allie nodded and took deep breathes. She counted to ten in her head and immediately felt her human side take control over the vampire side.

She opened her eyes and met Harry's. "Good girl. Now they're waiting." He stood up and took her hand. She hesitated but eventually stood up. Hermione and Ron did the same. Each of the two gave her a hug and said a reassuring comment, even though they knew it wouldn't help much.

Harry walked Allie slowly over to the portrait hole. She stopped right before they came to it. Harry wrapped the small blond in his arms and rested his chin on top of her head. "Everything will be alright. You'll see. Dumbledore won't allow him to take you." He let go of Allie and looked intently at her

Allie was frowning and didn't meet his eyes. She let out one light chuckle of disbelief. Her head rose up so her sapphire blue gaze mixed with Harry's. "I didn't do it."

"Of course you didn't." Harry nodded at the door. "Now go tell him that. I'll be waiting here for you when you get back." He kissed her forehead and motioned her to go to the portrait hole. She took a deep breath and stepped through.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allie closed the portrait behind her. She was confronted by Dumbledore, Moody, and Fudge. Allie gave them a small smile. "Miss. Cullen. We came to escort you to the Headmaster's office." At the sound of Fudge's timid voice all her fear left. Why should she fear a man that is afraid of her?

"Of course you have." She said sarcastically sweet. Moody grunted and Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"After you, Cornelius" Professor Dumbledore held out his arm for the Minister to move past him. Fudge nodded business-like and began to walk. Dumbledore followed him, then Allie with Moody bringing up the rear. The walk back to the office was unbearable Allie could feel her heart pounding in her chest and was pretty sure everyone could hear it beating. She felt her knees become wobbly, she hoped that she would be able to make it to Dumbledore's tower without collapsing. Thank Merlin they had arrived a couple minutes and she was still walking.

Fudge opened the door for her, she walked in and sat in her usual seat (_is it bad to have a usual seat in the headmaster's office? Cuz most kids would think so but if you were me you'd think it'd be an exception since i am a vampire and had a lot of problems and_- mind babbling. Shut up!) The men came into the room. The only one to take a seat was Dumbledore, the remaining two stood facing her with accusing eyes.

"Miss. Cullen." Dumbledore started. He folded his hands together in a very calm, relaxed manner. "Did you-"

"Did you murder Barty Crouch?" Fudge cut in. His voice was laced with a mixture of outrage and fear.

"No." She said confidently. She had nothing to hide, it was the plain truth. But she was sure that wasn't the issue here.

"Is it true that you hunt in the woods once a month to keep your vampire part in check?" The minister asked.

"Yes, but-"

"And is it true that the last time you went hunting was yesterday?" He continued.

"Yes and-" She did go hunting yesterday but she didn't see Crouch anywhere.

"I think we have heard everything we needed to hear Albus." Fudge concluded. Allie let out a sharp breath.

"Minister that is not fair. I have done nothing wrong!" She was standing now, her anger over what the Minister of Magic was doing had caused her legs to go back to normal, fear was not one of the many emotions she was feeling at the moment. She could feel her eyes turning red and she was sure that if Fudge said another word they would be full on red like regular vampires eyes.

"It's not fair? You are a dangerous monster! Why Dumbledore has let you stay here in the first place I have no clue but this my dear is justice for Barty Crouch."

"Why would I kill Mr. Crouch? I didn't know the man!" Her fists were clenched tightly, she could feel the blood running down her palms for the shear force of nails against her skin. She had to calm down.

Fudge shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe he got in your way while you were hunting? Or maybe you were not satisfied with your kill."

Dumbledore stood up and slammed his fists on the desk. Allie had never seen the headmaster mad before, it was an intimidating sight. "I demand that you stop attacking my student at once!"

"Albus, the proof is right in front of us! She is the only one who could have possibly done this."

"Bullshit!" Allie called out. Her fury was growing with every word the man was saying. This guy had guts to be testing a vampire. "There are loads of people who could have done this! But _you_ can't figure it out so you decided to blame the vampire. That's easy, right? No one would question your conclusion because I am a monster as you so kindly put it Minister. You can call me whatever you want but I will not allow you to blame me for something I haven't done." She growled at him like she had seen Jake do to people he was angry at.

The minister was bright red, he walked over and towered over the small blond girl. "How dare you." He leaned down close enough that she was able to smell his sickening cologne. "You vile little girl, how dare you?" Allie began to feel light headed. She wanted to rip his head off and right now she was sure she could. Usually she wasn't strong but with her vampire side in control and her adrenaline pumping there was no telling what she could do to this man. Allie took a deep breath and dug her nails deeper into her hands but still she wasn't in control.

In a flash she was sitting on the stairs that led up to Dumbledore's loft. She was gone so fast that Fudge didn't have time to react, he searched around the room until his eyes found Allie on the last step in the corner of the room. He began to make his way over to her but Moody stepped in front of him. "I think you have done enough Minister."

Dumbledore nodded his head in agreement. "Pushing a vampire past their limit is not a wise idea Cornelius." Dumbledore rushed over to Allie. She was cradling her head in her closed hands. She rocked violently back and forth. The headmaster stayed about four feet away but he was still close enough to try and calm her. Allie counted to fifty before she felt human again. She unclenched her fists and winced at the instant pain she felt in her palms. She turned them over and saw the deep nail shaped gouges covered in blood.

"Oh, Allie." Dumbledore said quietly. Allie tried to hold back the tears that were forming. Those cuts freaking hurt and she was frustrated and everything was screwed up and all this stuff was coming at once, she was sure she was about to lose it again. Dumbledore took her hands in his own and examined them. "You got right done to the bone." He breathed out.

"See Dumbledore!" Somehow Fudge had made his way close enough to see Allie's injuries. "She is a danger to herself as well as others. She should-"

"That is enough Minister." Dumbledore said calmly but forcefully. "We both know she did not do this. Allie was right, you are looking for someone to blame and she was just standing there waiting for it. You must keep searching for the real culprit." The headmaster looked at Allie with regretful eye before returning his gaze to the minister. "I believe it is time for you to leave, Cornelius. Allister will see you out."

Fudge opened his mouth to say something but Moody beat him to the punch. "Right this way Minister." He placed a large scarred hand on Fudge's back and almost pushed him out the door. The click of the lock brought with it a feeling of relief for Allie. She leaned her head against the wall and closed her eyes. Losing control wasn't hard but gaining it back was the kicker. It was extremely tiring to come back from her vampire side.

Dumbledore went over to his desk and retrieved his wand. "I'll fix this in an instant. Trust me, you won't feel a thing." Allie shook her head and brought her hands close to her chest, dripping blood all over her clothes and the stair she sat on.

"Don't bother. I'm alright." She said through clenched teeth. Dumbledore let out a soothing sigh.

"Allie, you are losing a lot of blood and your injuries are deep. Now you have done a great deal of damage to yourself and I suggest you let me fix you up so I don't have Harry rushing into my office in ten minutes demanding to know what happened. I would appreciate some rest tonight, wouldn't you?" Allie rolled her eyes and gave her hands to Dumbledore. He was right, per his usual. Harry would have a heart attack and she wouldn't get the sleep she so desperately needed and wanted. "Thank you." Dumbledore said a short spell and within an instant Allie felt a warm heat spread through her fingers then the rest of her hand.

When the feeling returned to normal she saw that the gouges were no longer there. "Thanks, Professor."

Dumbledore gave a smile in response. "You know Allie- do you mind if I call you Allie?"

The small blond shook her head. She actually preferred him to call her by her first name. Dumbledore continued.

"That was a very brave and stupid thing you did with the Minister. He is the head of the wizarding community and a very powerful man. The things you said could have potentially brought you a great deal of trouble."

Allie looked deep into the Headmaster's kind blue eyes. "Professor I read his mind. I knew what he was thinking. He had no idea if I killed Mr. Crouch or not. I was just someone he could blame. I will not let who I am supposed to be dictate who I will be and people who judge me based on the nature of others of my kind are completely stupid." She dropped her gaze.

"That is very wise of you." Allie gave the headmaster a small smile. There was a slight silence. "Is there something you would like to share with me?"

Allie thought about it. She played with her newly healed fingers as she began to talk again. "I wanted to... kill Fudge today. I have never felt that way before, I felt furious like the only way I would ever be ok again was if I killed him."

"Your father had temper problems, too." Allie's eyes shot up.

"You knew my father?"

Dumbledore nodded his head. "I went to Washington a few weeks before Lord Voldemort made it to them when you were still a baby. I asked them to join our cause but they declined gracefully. They were having enough problems with other vampires."

Tears rolled silently down Allie's cheeks. "What kind of problems?" Jake never told her this story before. She had no idea that her family was in trouble before Voldemort even made it onto the scene.

The wrinkled man shook his head. "I don't think it would be wise for me to tell you in your unstable condit-"

"Professor please. Tell me. What problems?"

Dumbledore let a sigh and nodded. "Very well... Your family was preparing for their own little war of sorts. Supposedly they had broken a vampire law set down by a clan called the Volturi. This clan that had declared it's self the rulers of the vampires found out that the Cullens had a vampire baby in their midst." Allie swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. "The penalty for this crime was death. Your family knew the Volturi would come with an army to destroy you as well as them. They were gathering their own army to set things straight. Your grandfather and father were hoping the Volturi would give them enough of a chance to let them see you and explain that they had not turned you into a vampire but you were born that way. They had a lot to think about, there was no way they would be able to help us and I understood that."

Allie was having an information overload. "Why don't I remembered any of this?"

"I don't know. Perhaps you have blocked it out? With your mind capabilities that isn't a completely horrible assumption." Allie nodded her head and wiped away a tear that had landed on her chin. "The point I'm trying to make here Miss. Cullen is that you are your fathers daughter. I only stayed with them a few days but I could tell he had trouble keeping himself in check too but I also noted that he was able to restrain it. The fear of losing either you or your mother gave him the will to fight it." The small girl gave him a small smile.

"Thank you, Professor."

"Anytime Allie." He gave her a pat on the shoulder and stood up. Allie reluctantly got to her feet and stretched.

"I suggest you go back to your dorm now and get some sleep. Oh and please make sure that Harry does not come up tonight. I truly am exhausted." Allie chuckled and promised she would keep Harry away.

"Goodnight sir."

"Pleasant dreams Allie"

She left the office behind her and started down the twists and turns of the corridors. Allie had not heard the story about her family gathering other vampires to protect her. She now felt responsible for their deaths. How could she not? If it wasn't for her they would have joined with Dumbledore and they... they never would have been there when Voldemort came. It was all her fault.

"No, it's not." Allie looked around to find the voice that had startled her but she couldn't, the corridor was deserted. "Their deaths are not your fault." Harry appeared from under his invisibility cloak. Allie sighed.

"Harry you scared the crap out of me." She walked up and gave him a hug. He released her and looked her up and down.

"Why are you covered in blood?"

Allie just waved it off. "I'll tell you later. I'm fine so don't freak out like I know you're about to."

Harry nodded his head sternly before continuing. "There was nothing you could have done to prevent your family's death. It was predestined."

"I don't believe that. My aunt Alice saw the future but her visions changed with every choice a person made. Don't say it was meant to happen because things can always change."

"Allie, do you think your parents would have wanted to live if it meant that they would never have had you? I don't think they would. Their sacrifice gave you the chance to live and I'm sure your dad and mum are somewhere agreeing with me."

Allie looked down at her hands. "Is that what you think your parents are saying? That they gladly died to keep you alive?"

Harry nodded his head. "I'm not a vampire so I can die quite easily, Allie. Without my mother's sacrifice I would have died instantly. I am gratefully to her everyday of my life." He paused and took her hands in his own. "The only thing we can do for them now is to live our lives to the fullest. We have to live for all of them." Harry looked deep into her eyes. "Okay?"

Allie nodded her head. Harry did the same. "Ok, how about we go back and get some sleep? You can tell me what happened in the morning."

They walked down the halls and reached Gryffindor Tower. Allie went to bed but she knew that no sleep would come to her tonight.

**tell me what you think! thanks for reading! =]**


	27. Fear Is Only In Our Minds

**hey guys! new chapter... again! the next events in the plot are actually really easy to write so the chapters will be coming soon for the rest of the story. i hope you like it! oh yeah, i own nothing but the laptop i write this thing on. =] **

"Guess what I'm thinking." Allie sighed.

"Harry, I know what you're thinking. I don't have to guess." Harry poked her in the side and caused her to jump. She let out a mousy squeak and punched him in the arm. Harry barely felt any pain from the punch. A punch from Allie was like a punch from a three year old.

"Hey, my punches are not like a three year olds! I've never punched you right after a hunt, you just remember that."

Harry raised his eyebrows at her. Allie laughed in response. "What are you thinking?"

"I thought you could read my mind. You do not need me to tell you." He mimicked her.

"Well I'm feeling lazy today. Tell me please."

"Fine." Harry looked to Hermione and Ron, each gave him a smile and a nod. "I think we'll be able to see each other this summer after all."

Allie pursed her lips and gave her friends a quizzical look. "Ok, I give. Why?"

They all looked at each other and smiled, leaving Allie with the feeling she was being left out of some huge scheme. She really hated that feeling. When they decided to actually acknowledge her existence Hermione was the one who answered. "You are going to be staying with me this summer for a couple of weeks, then we are going to join Ron and Harry at the Weasley's Burrow." She smiled enthusiastically at Allie.

Allie let out a surprised chuckle. "You're serious." She looked from Ron to Hermione to Harry. Each of them nodded happily at her. "Oh my gosh. That's awesome! But Jake -"

"I already cleared it with him. I owled him last week. He wants you to come visit him and his father for a week or so before you come back here but he was fine with it otherwise. He said he would be gone most of the time anyway. Something about a pack he made." Hermione informed.

Allie laughed at what Jake told Hermione. Neither her or Ron knew that Jake was a werewolf and it was funny how he told the truth without telling the truth. Allie looked at Harry who winked at her.

"Yeah and my mum already said you could stay with us. Her and my dad are excited to meet a vampire. Plus there is a huge patch of wood behind our house that you can hunt and stuff in." Ron told her. He had a look on his face that showed he was proud to deliver the information to her.

"Yeah, and we'll be there." Allie made out the district voices of the twins once again talking in unison. "Which means that you might actually realize that you are in love with one of us instead of that bloke next to you." Fred finished. Allie thought he sounded like an over exaggerated version of Romeo. Allie laughed and Harry sent them a glare. He wrapped his arm tighter around her waist.

"Oh my, I don't know which one of you I would pick." Allie pretended to swoon.

George knelt down on the floor and took her hand in his. "Pick me, I am exotic."

Fred wrinkled his forehead at his brother. "Yeah, right. So is the Asian bird flu." Fred pushed George out of the spot in front of Allie, causing the twin to fall to the ground.

Fred reached for her hand. "Pick me I can be witty and light on my feet." Allie laughed. She placed her pointer finger and thumb on her chin to make it look like she was thinking deeply.

"I don't know. Maybe we should ask Harry." She turned to her boyfriend. "Harry, which one do you think I should pick?"

Harry gave her a look. She listened into his thoughts (which she was surprised to find he was expecting). _You're hilarious. _He said in his head. She gave him a wink. The twins were still waiting. Both were giving Harry bright smiles and puppy dog eyes.

Harry let out a sigh. "Sorry boy. She'll still be off the market." Both twins frowned and Allie just shrugged. Both red heads got up in a flash and pretended to sulk away to a corner and cry.

"That was mean, Harry Potter." Allie told him sarcastically. "You made them cry!"

Harry laughed. "Yes well, love hurts sometimes." He leaned in and gave her a kiss on the side of her head. Allie rolled her eyes at him. A thought came to her mind.

"Ron?" He looked up from his essay that he was 'writing' (actually Hermione was writing it but he was checking it over so it didn't sound too smart.) "What if you're parents don't like me? I mean some people are a little uneasy about my being a vampire."

"Wait, you're going to be in a house with Ginny and the twins for a whole summer and you're worried that my parents won't like you?" Allie nodded, she was now unsure of how this was going to work out. Her and Ginny hadn't talked or even looked at each other since their little blow up. Great, just great. She really didn't want to be around Ginny but then again she didn't know if she could handle a whole summer without Harry, Hermione, and Ron. "My parents will love you, plus I forgot, you won't have to see Ginny much, she's grounded for the summer." Ron must have recognized the questioning looks on his friends faces. "They found out that she told the school that Allie was a vampire." He whispered the word 'vampire' like it was still a secret. "Dumbledore sent them a letter and mum sent Ginny a howler. It was worse than the one I got in my second year." A smile grew on Ron's face. "You remember that Harry?"

Harry grinned devilishly. "Oh yeah." The boys got into a huge conversation about their second year and how they flew a flying car to Hogwarts after missing the train and ran into a whopping willow. They sounded like complete morons, they hadn't changed much over the years. Whopping Willows were extremely dangerous and territorial. Secretly Allie wished she could have seen them getting beat up by a tree. It just sounded kind of funny.

Their conversation lasted late into the night. Allie yawned before turning Harry's arm in an awkward position to check the time. "Ow. Why don't you just wear your own watch, love?"

"Because you wear one all the time which means I don't need to, plus the ticking of my hurts my ears if I wear it too long." She got up and gave her hands to Harry to pull him from the couch. "Time you went to bed, Mister. The final task is in two days and I don't need my champion slacking."

Harry rolled his eyes and looked to Hermione. "Why did you ever give her those books on the Triwizard Tournament? She's obsessed now." Hermione just shrugged and got up herself. Allie pushed Harry to his staircase. She leaned up to give him a light kiss.

"Night." She said.

"Goodnight, love." Allie skipped away to her staircase were Hermione was waiting up for her. Harry watched her go up the stairs to her own dorm.

"Stop checking me out, Harry!" Allie called teasingly. He snapped his eyes down and half ran up the stairs. He closed the door fast as if the thick wood could block her from reading his thoughts. He laughed and changed into sweats and a t-shirt. Harry crawled into bed and fell asleep instantly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day of the final task arrived. Harry was nothing but a bundle of nerves and Allie was able to feel due to their 'connection'. "Harry, honestly I love you but you need to calm down, your giving me a headache." She rubbed her temples to try and stop the pain pulsating through her head. Harry stopped playing with his uneaten food and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I am sorry but I can't help it." He had been jittery all morning long. Harry had been with Allie, Hermione, and Ron the whole day and he barely said anything, which was unusual for him. At the moment he was in second place in the tournament, if he won this task that would put him in the lead. He would be the youngest Triwizard Champion ever. When his name was first called he did not want to be in the tournament at all but as the year passed along with the challenges it turned into an honor that he wanted. Badly. Not just for him but for all of his friends and for Gryffindor house.

"You'll do brilliantly, Harry. You always do. " Hermione reassured him, she wore a sweet sisterly smile on her face that helped to calm Harry. Hermione was always good at relaxing Harry.

"Thanks." He began to once again play with his food. All the students had long since finished eating and were waiting for the time when they would be allowed to go down to the pitch. No one had any clue what the third task was to be, not even the champions. Professor McGonigal came through the door twenty minutes later, her usual pointy black hat sat atop her head. At the sight of her Harry's heart stopped. It was time.

------------------------------------------------------------------

The foursome walked out of the hall and to the entrance of the school. Allie linked her arm with Harry's hoping that he would remain calm. He really wanted to win, Allie could tell that was why he was so on edge. They walked out the door and a sudden cold English wind came up. Allie shivered. She looked down and let out an annoyed sigh.

"I left my jacket in the Great Hall. I'll meet you guys down there." Harry looked like he was going to faint without her near.

"Do you want us to come with you?" He asked. She shook her head.

"You guys would slow me down. I'll be there and back before you know it." She winked at Harry and scampered back toward the castle. She ran until she came to the foyer of the Great Hall and walked the rest of the way. Allie made her way through the Great Hall and found someone standing at the Gryffindor table with their back to Allie and her jacket in hand. The person turned around at the sound of her footsteps. Allie knew who it was before they even turned around. She'd know that cologne anywhere.

"Cedric, what are you doing here? The task is going to start any minute." She walked toward him and took her jacket from his hand. "Thanks." She added. She draped the black leather jacket over her arm and crossed them.

"Well I was on my way then I saw the jacket over here. I came over to get it and I immediately knew it was yours. No one else in this school would wear something like that. I'm guessing it was a present from Jacob, right?" His words didn't sound anxious or nervous about the upcoming task, the Hufflepuff acted as if this was a normal day and they just decided to have a friendly chat.

"Um, yeah." Allie answered as she shook her head into the present conversation. "Vintage, he gave it to me last Christmas." Cedric nodded his head, his eyes were locked on her with such intensity that Allie felt uncomfortable. She looked behind her to see that everyone had left the Great Hall at this point, leaving the two of them alone. "Cedric, we better-" She was cut off by his lips against hers. The kiss was gently and quick but she felt a strong emotion behind it, he still had feelings for her.

He pulled back and frowned. "I'm so sorry. I-" He ran his fingers characteristically through his hair and paced in front of her. "It's just that you have been my good luck charm throughout this whole stupid thing and I..."

"It's ok." Allie said understandingly. "I get it."

"I don't expect anything from you, you have to know that. It just sort of happened and-"

"Cedric, calm down! It's ok ,really. You don't have to get worked up, I know what you're trying to say, remember?" He didn't mean any harm and he didn't want her to break up with Harry. Allie knew that he just needed the kiss, still it was very strange for her to be kissing him. "I'm routing for you _and_ Harry." She reassured. He gave her a stern nod and pursed his lips. Allie gave him a pat on the arm. "Come on, we don't want you to be late."

With that the two ran down to the pitch. When they arrived they saw a huge maze made out of large shrubbery of some kind that covered miles and miles of the grounds. It was one of the most interesting and intriguing things Allie had ever seen in her life, sure Jake had taken her to mazes but none of them could even compare to this one. Cedric gave her one last smile and darted down to the entrance of the maze where the three other champions were waiting. Allie made for the stands and spotted Hermione who had saved her a seat on the end of the row. Hermione gave her a strange look as she came up. Allie put her leather jacket on before sitting down.

"Did I just see you come down with Cedric?" She questioned her. Allie let out a deep breath. Her friend was way to observant, you couldn't get anything past her.

"Yeah, it's a long story that I really don't want to talk about right now, Mione. I'll tell ya later."

Hermione groaned and turned to talk to Ron who sat next to her. Allie observed the four champions. Fleur was such a small girl and very brave for entering such a tournament as this one. Then there was Krum who was way to... she didn't even know. Hermione liked him so there must be something more than saw dust in his head. Next to Krum was Harry and Cedric. Harry was looking her way. She gave him a smile and a thumbs up. He laughed and shook his head. Allie looked down for a second to adjust her Cullen Crest Bracelet, she heard footsteps running up the stairs of the bleachers. She turned her gaze upward and saw Harry coming towards her. She stood up and threw her hands up out of confusion. "Harry, what are you doing?"

"Wish me luck." He told her simply.

"Good luck." She told her sweetly. He gave one last smile and kissed her on top of her head before running right back down to the starting point. Dumbledore came out and began his speech and instructions on the maze. Hermione grabbed Allie's arm and gave it a squeeze. "Here we go."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

The champions had been in the maze for twenty minutes now. The band was playing loudly causing Allie's ear drums to feel like they were bleeding. The students were talking and the twins were taking bets throughout the stands of who was going to win. Allie sat there with her head in her hands. This waiting thing was boring and not for her. She felt like she was about to doze off when a vivid gut wrenching pain came to her as if someone had slugged her hard in the stomach. The pain was excruciating, Allie was sure it was the worse pain she had ever felt in her life. She grabbed Hermione's shoulder for support to make sure she didn't fall on the seat.

"Allie, what's wrong?" Hermione held onto Allie's forearms, trying to get her friend to talk to her. Hermione's voice was laced with concern and fear. Allie couldn't see her though, the pain was too blinding. As quickly as it came, the pain rushed away. It left a horrible feeling in it's place. "Allie?" Hermione asked again.

"Something's wrong." Allie said through deep breaths. She whispered it. The comment was more directed to herself than to Hermione.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked. Allie looked up at them and shook her head, not knowing what else to do.

"I don't know. But it's bad. I can feel it." She took a few more deep breaths, trying to regain her composure. Her eyes widened as realization hit her like a semi truck.

"Harry." She breathed. Before Hermione or Ron could comprehend what the small blond had said, Allie was gone. She ran so fast into the maze that no one even noticed. Hermine and Ron exchanged looks of utter fear. Ron placed a comforting hand around her shoulder. All they could do now is wait.

**oooooo. a little cliff hanger but nothing major. please tell me what you think. i love to have input on my stories. you know things like what i did good and what i pretty much suck at and need to improve on. stuff like that. thanks for reading! =]**

**oh by the way, check out my songfic 'there's a curse between us' it is a HG/TR ship. i love the pair so i was excited to do a story bout them. k bye! **


	28. Hear The Whispers In The Dark

**hey so heres the third task. this chapter is shorter than most but where i ended was a good place or else the chapter would be like uber long. i hope you like it! i dont own anything. **

Allie ran as fast as she could through the dark, foggy maze. At every turn she had to stop and figure out which way to turn. The feeling that she had received only minutes before was getting worse with every second that passed. She pulled out her wand to illuminate the path in front of her, with her luck she would trip if she didn't. Allie stopped once more. She strained her ears to detect any kind of sound that would indicate that someone was around, a snap of a twig, heavy breathing, any thing that would give her a hint of where to go.

Still without a heading, Allie ran down a random path, turned and went down two more. She had to stop to catch her breath and attempt to easy the pain of the stitch she was getting in her side. She had to find Harry and warn him about.... about what? She had no clue. All she knew was she had to get to Harry. Get to Harry then figure out what to do. It sounded like a plan, not a good one but a plan none the less.

Allie saw a light ahead of her, she squinted her eyes and saw the outline of a person. She let out a sigh of relief at finding someone in this creepy maze. She jogged over to them. From the back, she could tell it was a big, burly boy. Krum.

"Krum!" She called. He didn't turn. "Krum?" She reached him and grabbed his shoulder to turn him to face her. She gasped at what she saw. His eyes were glazed over like a blind man''s would be. He raised his wand and pointed it directly at her.

"Allie! Duck!" Allie did as instructed, not even caring who told her to do so. A second later a spell flew past the top of her head. She scrabbled to get up only to receive a swift kick in the stomach from Krum. She was knocked back down to the ground in pain. If she ever had a doubt that Krum was a strong guy, it was knocked out of her along with all the air in her lungs.

She gasped for breath, taking air into her lungs and releasing it as fast as she could, not being able to get enough. Through her tear blurred eyes (the tears came involuntarily to her and Allie was determined to keep them in) she saw the outline of two figures locked in a duel. One was Krum, the other Cedric. She remained on the ground, clutching her stomach.

"Allie!" A new voice called between spells. Allie saw Harry rush down a nearby path. He knelt down next to her. "What are you doing here? Are you ok?" He asked frantically.

Allie managed to nod her head. "I'm fine. Go help Cedric. Krum's bewitched or something." Harry flew up and over to the action. With Harry and Cedric against the one Krum, the duel ended quickly. Both boys sent a stunning spell toward the Durmstrang champion. He fell to the ground like a giant, making a loud thumping noise. Cedric raised his wand to send another spell towards the fallen boy when Harry stopped him. Harry mumbled something to Cedric that caused him to lower his wand.

Harry rushed back toward Allie and knelt down in front of her. "What happened."

"He kicked me." Alie tried to get up and winced. She laid back down. Cedric came over to them after retrieving Krum's wand from his unconscious hand. He knelt down next to Harry.

"Is she ok?" He asked Harry.

"I don't know. She tried to sit up but she couldn't do it."

Allie sighed. "Guys. I'm right here. You don't have to talk about me as if I'm not. And I'm fine." She sat up and let out a small whimper of pain. "See?" She said through clenched teeth. Cedric pursed his lips.

"Lay back down." He told her firmly.

"I'd rather not." She told him honestly. Harry gently squeezed her arm telling her to cooperate.

"Allie." Harry warned.

"Fine." She laid back down on the ground, a vine was sticking her in the back, she much rather have been sitting up and dreaded the time when she would have to do so again. Cedric began to feel around her stomach, applying a small pressure to a spot every few inches or so. He reached to the bottom left side of Allie's stomach and pressed down gently. She let out a sharp breath. Oh Merlin, that hurt bad. Worse than her palms that night in Dumbledore's office.

Cedric moved his hands away and sighed, defeated. "She has some broken ribs." He looked up to the sky. "We'll have to send up some red sparks." Allie shot up. Oh Merlin that hurt, ouch!

"Good. Harry something is-"

She was cut off by Harry himself. He was pointing down a path that just appeared. A large glass trophy was sitting on a pedestal with a blue light radiating from it's core. The Twizard Cup. "There it is. " At that moment the bushes surrounding the three of them began to shake and the wind blew fiercely, causing Allie's hair to whip around her face.

"Not again!" Cedric groaned. "Come on! We'll get to the cup and that will take us out of here." Harry nodded his agreement. Without even asking her to get up. Harry scooped Allie into his arms and began to run. The bushes were closing together behind them, causing the path they had just been on to disappear.

"Is it supposed to do that?!" Allie shouted over the noise being made by the rustling shrubbery. Neither of the boys answered her question, they were concentrating on running. Harry stumbled over a vine but did not fall, thank Merlin. Allie wrapped her arms around his neck more securely.

They made it to the cup and the two boys stood there looking at it. Harry put Allie down. "Touch it!" He told her, Allie scoffed.

"No, I'm not even in this competition. I'll just run back!"

"You're injured. Take it!" Cedric called. The bushes were closing in on them, fast. Allie's eyes widened at their approach.

"We'll all touch it at the same time." The boys pursed their lips but gave a nod. "One, two, THREE!" The three of them grabbed the Cup at the same time and got sucked into nothingness. Allie felt like she was spinning around on an amusement park ride gone haywire. The three let go of the cup and fell to what Allie considered the bottom of the nothingness that surrounded them. Allie let out scream, the pain from hitting the ground was excruciating. Seconds later their surroundings caught up with them.

Harry rushed over to her. She landed five feet away from him and Cedric. "Are you ok?" He asked frantically. He checked her over to make sure no more injuries had come to her.

Allie just nodded. "Help me up." She asked through her pain. Harry picked her up off the ground and placed her on her feet. He kept a secure arm around her waist. Allie took a look around her. "This can't be good." The horrible feeling she had in her stomach now overpowered the pain from her ribs. They were in a grave yard. A creepy graveyard at that. "Where are we?" She questioned no one in particular. Harry let go of her and wandered over to one of the tomb stones. Allie walked over to where Cedric was sitting, he was examining the Triwizard Cup.

"A port key. The cup was a port key." He informed them. Allie rolled her eyes. Of course, they'd make it harder. Going into a maze and coming out a Triwizard Champion sounded a little too easy. Cedric got close to touching the cup but didn't. The Hufflepuff let out a chuckle and stood up. He looked Allie up and down. "Are you ok?"

She nodded and gave him a small smile. Allie could feel Harry's uneasiness from across the graveyard. She turned to see where he had wandered off to. "Harry?" He was standing next to a huge tomb that had a statue of the Grim Reaper atop of it.

"We have to leave. Now." He said forcefully. A fire started right after he finished his sentence. A large cauldron started to boil over the greenish fire. Allie felt a surge of pain run through her wrist with the scar on it. She bent over and pressed her other hand over it as if the pressure would keep the pain at bay. It burned with such intensity she was sure that someone was trying to burn her to death from the inside out. Cedric placed a hand on her back and bent over to look her in the eyes. Her eye lids were pressed together in pain. Allie heard Harry let out a howl of agony as he pressed his hand to his forehead in the exact same spot as his scar.

"What's happening?!" Allie yelled. She took it back, broken ribs were easy, the cracked ribs were nothing compared to this. Give her a thousand broken ribs, she didn't care, anything but this.

"Cedric, get her back to the cup!" Harry told him.

Ignoring his request Cedric went over to check Harry over. Harry was hunched over in misery from the pain, a second later he fell to his knees. Allie had not clue what was happening to her or Harry. _Has your scar ever hurt you? _Harry's question floated back into her mind. _Dear Merlin._ She let out a gasp and staggered over to the two boys.

"Get out of here!" Harry's eyes were wide with fear. Cedric and Allie turned to stare at the spot where Harry's eyes were directed. Allie took a few steps closer to get a better look. A cloaked figure was coming out of the fog, cradling what looked like a baby wrapped in another cloak. Allie squinted but still couldn't tell who it was.

"Kill the spares." A eerie voice called from inside the bundle. The voice was as cold as the night air that whipped around her. Allie's eyes widened as the large figure lifted his wand to her. She was going to die, there was no doubt in her mind. The man began to mutter the curse that was aimed for her. Allie closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable.

A second later she felt herself being pushed to the side with such a great force that she fly through the air for a good five feet . She landed on the ground, hard. On impact with the ground, she felt a sharp pain in her head where a large rock had made contact with it. The small blond heard someone calling out to her, but it sounded far away and muffled like she had cotton balls stuffed into her ears. She didn't even scream, Allie could feel unconsciousness taking over her. She lifted her hand to her wound and touched it causing her to wince slightly. She pulled her hand away, blood covered her fingers. Allie was succumbing to the blackness that began to surround her. She put her hand back down and waited for the inevitable darkness to take her. She laid her head down to the side, not being able to hold it up any longer and not wanted to press the wound against the ground. Dizziness took her, she could vaguely make out Cedric's expressionless eyes looking at her before she fell inside the black.

**dont hate me! i hate me enough already for doing it. but it had to happen. =/ im sorry. i tried to figure out a way around in but there was nothing. it was just one of those things that had to be, ya know? tell me what you think please! i need feedback for this chapter really bad. thanks for reading! **


	29. A Memory Forsaken

**yay! new chapter up! i felt bad for leaving it with a cliff hanger so i wrote the whole next chapter last night. =] thanks to everyone who has stuck with the story so far. um... i dont own anything so yeah. on with the story!**

"Mmm" Allie groaned, every inch of her ached. She tried to sit up but her body wouldn't allow it. She crashed her head back onto the pillow and winced. She felt her head and touched sown up gash, she counted the stitches. Ten in all. Allie knew that magical medicine didn't work on her, yet another side effect of being a vampire she was sure. She sighed and looked up at the ceiling. She was in the hospital wing at Hogwarts. The whole room wasn't visible do to the divider she had surrounding her but the smell is what tipped the blond off. It smelt like rubbing alcohol and medicine, two of the worst smells ever. Her vision refocused so she was able to see clearly. Allie looked down and noticed that she was in her guitar pajamas, probably Hermione's doing. She felt her stomach and found that it was wrapped up tightly. As she reached to feel her stomach she noticed that everywhere from her wrist to her elbow on her left arm was bandaged up. From what she remembered she never did anything to her arm. The only thing that happened there was the insanely painful burning in her scar.

Her eyes darted around her and spotted Harry asleep in a chair with his feet propped up at the foot of the bed. She didn't want to wake him, but she needed answers. She managed to pull herself up to a sitting position, it was very uncomfortable due to the wrap job around her torso but she sucked it up. The action caused her to become dizzy but she didn't mind much, she was to focused on the boy in front of her.

She gently pushed the hair back from his forehead. Harry stirred but didn't quite wake.

"Harry?" She said quietly. The boy jumped up from the chair, startled. He looked terrible. A long deep cut ran across his cheek and his arm was in a sling. Exhaustion covered his face and caused think purple bruised semi-circles to form under his eyes. He didn't look like himself and that scared her.

"You're awake. Thank Merlin." He was up out of his chair and sitting on the side of the bed in a flash. He took her cheek in his hand and stroked it with his thumb. He studied her with sad, watery eyes. Allie was confused and weary.

"What happened?" She asked quietly, not really sure if she wanted an answer. Harry pursed his lips and looked away from her. He was dreading having to tell her what happened but she needed to know the truth, he understood that. Harry let out a sigh as the memories of the graveyard came back to him.

~*~

"What a waste. He was such a good looking boy." Voldemort snarled in his ice cold voice. He went over to where Cedric and Allie laid on the ground. Harry knew for sure that Cedric was dead, he darted to Allie and knocked her out of the way so the Killing Curse hit him instead. But Allie... she was on the ground bleeding profusely from the head. She had to be alive, Harry had to tell himself that. Without that hope he would die here for sure. And so would she. "Ah, and what do we have here?" He continued. He knelt down and stroked Allie's pale cheek.

"Don't you touch her!" Harry screamed furiously at the top of his lungs. "Get the hell away from her!" He struggled against his restraints but it was no use. They wouldn't budge, not for him anyway. Voldemort raised his eye brow (or where his eye brow would be) in surprise.

"It looks like you're in love, Harry." Voldemort laughed evilly and returned his gaze to Allie. His smile faded when he caught sight of her left wrist. "It cannot be." He whispered to himself. He lifted her wrist and examined it closer. Harry saw his snake like eyes widen as he looked her over. "That's impossible, I killed the bratty monster fifteen years ago along with it's parents!"

"Apparently not," Harry spat. Voldemort shot him a look. He roughly threw down Allie's arm causing it to get sliced by a sharp rock close to her and walked over to Harry. More blood poured out of Allie, she was losing too much blood.

"I'm going to kill you first, Potter. Hopefully the little vampire will be conscious by the time I get around to it. I'd hate her to miss out on watching you beg for death after I'm done with you," Voldemort smiled. Harry fought against the bar holding him back once again. Voldemort laughed once again and touched Harry's forehead. The dark haired boy let out a scream of pain and anguish. Voldemort's touch felt like a thousand white hot daggers digging into the deepest part of his scar. "Then when I'm through with you. I'll kill her. Slowly. We don't want you two to be together too fast now do we?" His voice was pure evil. Harry growled loudly, he had to get out of his restraints, he had to get to Allie and get her home.

Harry felt the Grim Reapers staff lower and release him. He dropped to the ground, not really prepared to be let go. He crawled to were Allie was laying. "Allie?" He questioned but got no response. She was losing so much blood, his hands were now stained with it.

"Now, Harry no games. Pick up your wand, I want to duel you properly." Harry turned to the snake like man, he picked up his wand and walked to the center of the circle of Death Eaters. He was ready to battle for his life and Allie's.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry heard cheers as the port key dropped them at the entrance of the maze. He clenched Cedric's body in one arm and Allie in the other. The cheers quickly began to fade away as people realized that something was not right. Harry was in tears. He had no clue if Allie was alive, she was so cold, colder than her normal low body temperature. And her heart was barely beating. Harry checked her pulse but he couldn't tell if the faint rhythm was from her body or his own. Dumbledore rushed up to him. He took one look at a blood soaked Harry and Allie, then to the cold, staring face of the Hufflepuff. He was clearly dead to anyone looking at him. Screams began to filled the air and drowned out the remaining cheers from those who were too far away to see what was going on.

"Harry, what happened?" Dumbledore grabbed his shoulders and pulled him from on top of Cedric and Allie.

"He's back! Voldemort's back!" was all he could say before tears over came him. Allie might be dead, Cedric was dead. He couldn't take it. McGonigal rushed forward and checked Allie.

"She's alive, but just barely. She's lost a lot of blood, Albus." Dumbledore nodded. He pointed to Ron and motioned for him to come down. Ron rushed down and flushed a pasty pale white at the sight of his friends.

"Carry Miss. Cullen to the hospital wing. Fast. And Mr. Weasley when I say fast I mean as fast as you can go without causing further injury. Her life could be in your hands now." Ron nodded quickly and scooped Allie up. He was gone before Harry could call after him. The next thing Harry knew he was being dragged away by a very calm Professor Moody. Moody told him it was not a place he wanted to be and Harry knew it was right.

_~*~_

Harry told her everything. Well almost everything. He couldn't bare to tell her about Cedric's death. He would eventually but not now. She had just woken up and was still really weak looking. News like that might have tremendous effects. Allie marveled at all the information she was taking in. "To think this whole time it was Moody who was behind everything. Well technically Barty Crouch Jr. but still. My goodness," She leaned her head back against the head board and closed her eyes.

"Harry, can you do me a favor?" She asked quietly.

"Anything, love," he was quiet also.

"Would you ask Cedric to come by? I want to thank him for saving my life."

Harry frowned. He expected her to bring him up but not now, not when she was only starting to recover. Harry pursed his lips. "Of, course." He said gently.

Allie's eyes shot open. She sat up and looked at Harry. "You're lying." She whispered it with a shocked look smeared across her face. Harry shook his head.

"No, I'm not." He tried to cover it up.

"Yes, you are." She said quietly, her gaze turned worried in an instant. "Why?"

Harry looked down at her hand that he held in his own. He couldn't look at her. It hurt him to know that she would soon be hurting again. He stroked the back of her hand gently.

"Harry, what is it?" She questioned him. She slid her hand away from his and placed it in her lap. Harry shook his head, not able to form words. Allie let out a sharp, painful gasp.  
"Cedric?" she said, Harry could barely hear her speak the word she was so quiet. "Where is he?" Harry continued to shake his head. His glance was still cast downwards at the bed. "Damn it, Harry! Say it!" She hit him hard on the shoulder and whimpered in pain. The dark haired boy looked up and saw tears flooding her now blood red eyes. The tears broke out of her eyes and cascaded freely down her beautiful face. She didn't need him to answer, she already what it would be. Allie just wanted to hear it out loud for herself.

"He didn't make it." Harry said gently. " The curse hit him, there was nothing I could do."

Allie bit her lip. Not able or wanting to say anything. She turned away from Harry and curled up in a ball. Harry heard the sobs begin to escape from her chest. His own heart brook with hers. He crawled onto the bed, picked Allie up and put her in his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder. Harry just let her cry, she needed to cry, she wanted to cry. Cedric was a huge part of Allie's life and now he was gone. The small blond cried for what felt like hours until she fell asleep in his arms. Harry thought it best that he go but couldn't bare to wake her. He gently laid her next to him on the bed, she did not stir. Harry leaned his head against the head board and closed his eyes. He would only rest his eyes for a few minutes, he was so exhausted he didn't think he would make it to Gryffindor Tower in his state...

"Nice try." Harry's eyes snapped open. Jacob Black was standing in front of the bed with his arms crossed. He glared at Harry with his deep brown knowing eyes. Harry had only met Jake once but the werewolf was intimidating. More intimidating that Lupin because Jake had an aura that screamed 'werewolf, mess with me I'll kick your arse'. Jacob shoved his thumb over his shoulder. "Go get some sleep. I'll take over the watch from here." He took a seat in the chair were Harry had been earlier and folded his hands behind his head like he was ready to settle in for the night.

Harry reluctantly got up. But instead of leaving he pulled up a chair from the next stall over and placed in opposite to Jakes. "I'm not going anywhere." Harry explained. Jake gave him a stern, overprotective dad nod and turned to study Allie.

"You know, ever since she could walk she was a trouble but never this much of one."

Harry let out a small chuckle. "Yeah, I figured." Allie looked so peaceful in sleep, like nothing in the world could possibly be wrong. Harry wished she would still look that way when she woke up.

Jacob let out a sigh and turned to face Harry. He leaned in close to him like he was about to have a serious man-to-man talk. "Before the death of her family I made a promise to her mother and father that I would take care of Allie, no matter what. If anything happened to them I was supposed to take her and run, to not look back." He sent another glance toward Allie's sleeping form. "I was the only thing she had left in the world when they died. After that horrible day I vowed to keep that promise I made to them, no matter what it took. But that day as I looked into her little blue eyes I made a promise to her, too. I promised her that I would find the... thing that killed her family and left her with that scar. If you have any idea where he is I want to know. Cuz I swear I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch." Harry saw his features become more and more wolf-like with every word he said. Jake meant his words. Every single one of them. He was out for revenge on Voldemort and Harry was sure that nothing was going to stop him from trying.

Harry rested his arms on his knees and leaned closer to Jake. "I don't think you can." Harry leaned back in his chair. "I think it's up to us." Jake's eyes widened as Harry's words registered in his mind.

"Not that we would not appreciate your help Mr. Black. You would be more that welcome to." Dumbledore's voice flooded through the divider sheet. He peeked around the corner and entered into the little make shift room. His clear blue eyes did not hold their usual twinkle, not after the events of night before.

"What do you mean Mr. Dumbledore?" Jake asked.

"Please call me Albus. And we'll discuss it at a better time. I assure you will be able to lend your... experience, if you will, to help in the cause. But right now we should focus on getting Allie through this terrible ordeal." Jake nodded in response.

"But we will talk?"

"Of course, Mr. Black."

Jake flashed a very characteristic grin. "Please call me Jacob. I feel old when people call me 'Mr. Black."

"No one has ever called you Mr. Black in your entire life." Allie whispered from the bed. She laid on her side with her arms wrapped around a pillow. Her eyes were open but just barely. Jake and Harry both shot up out of their chairs and were at her side in seconds. Jake gave Harry a look to back off and he did so. He had been monopolizes Allie all day, it was Jake's turn now. He went over to his chair and sat back down. He placed a comforting hand on Allie's ankle.

"Hey squirt. How ya feeling?" Jake asked. Harry was surprised how quickly Jacob could turn his tone from malicious to gentle. Allie just shrugged. She wore a blank expression on her porcelain like features. Jake frowned and pulled a stray hair from her face.

"I'm gonna take you home, kay bud?" Allie shook her head, no emotion showed through the hardness of her face.

"I don't want to go home. Term isn't over yet." she said blankly.

Dumbledore cut in. "You are welcome to stay if you wish, Allie. Jacob just assumed that you would want to return home with him after everything that has happened."

Allie sat up and winced, Jake grabbed her arm to steady her. She waved his hand off. She welcomed the physical pain at the moment, it numbed out the emotion kind. "That's why I want to stay. I need to be here, especially now that Voldemort is back." Allie turned to Jake. "Do you mind?" Her voice was as emotionless as her face. Jake shook his head 'no'.

Jake embraced her in a tender hug, not wanting to cause further pain to her ribs or head. He let go and held her at arms length. "If you ever want to come home though, just owl." Allie nodded numbly. She looked to Dumbledore once more. "Am I allowed to get up? " He looked around him.

"Madame Pomfrey is not here at the moment so if you would like to I suggest you do it now." He gave her a small sympathetic smile. Allie worked her face into something that could be mistaken for a grin if someone wasn't paying attention, she knew hew attempt didn't fool Dumbledore. She got to her feet and stumbled. Jake caught her in his large arms and steadied her.

"Maybe you should-"

"I'm fine, just got up too quickly is all," she cut off while shaking the dizziness from her head. Jake nodded but kept his arms out, ready to catch her if she fell again. Allie took a few steps and ended up by the entrance to her little room. She turned back and placed her gaze on Harry. He gave her a sad, watery smile, one corner of her mouth turned up in a feeble attempt to hide her sorrow. Harry blinked at the next thing he knew she was gone. Just like the day everyone found out she was a vampire Allie was on the run from the things she could not control in the world.

**jakes back! i love writing about jacob. i have fun with it. this chapter was pretty sad =/ for that i am sorry. but please tell me what you think. i have had over 5000 reads and only like 35 reviews. it starting to make me feel bad ; ] jk but i would like some feedback so drop it in that tiny little box thingy! thanks for reading! **


	30. This Life Is Anything But Certain

**new chapter! yay! im really excited about the rest of the story and since im on spring break, well chapters are flying out of my head. i dont own anything. i hope you like it! **

**Sharp intense pain shot through Allie's torso. Running wasn't exactly the best thing to do when you had three broken ribs but she didn't care. This pain was comforting. The hole she felt in her heart was another story. Cedric. Was. Dead. **

No, she couldn't believe it, she wouldn't. Allie kept running, she didn't have a destination in mind but she would know when she got there. She ran on, not planning to stop anytime soon. She was moving on autopilot. Lost in her memories of Cedric and lost in few memories she had of her parents. Cedric had joined the ranks of her dead parents, he was just memories now. Allie's feet led her into the Forbidden Forest. She kept going further and further into the deep vegetation. She broke through a clearing and realized where she was. She had followed the sounds of the Thestrals. Their skeleton like bodies only made the tears that had built up behind eyes flow.

Allie had an on going flirtation with death, but now things were getting personal. Dropping to the forest floor she put her head between her knees and sobbed. _I'll always be there for you. _'s words flooded into her brain. She pounded the ground, hoping the sound of his voice would float away from her and never dare to come back.

She counted, trying to relax herself. She could feel the vampire in her gnawing to be released and she couldn't let it happen.

One...

Two...

Three...

Allie didn't even make it to four. Unconsciousness took over as her eyes fluttered closed and she fell into a deep sleep.

~*~

"Allie, honey. Open your eyes." A sweet female voice floated through the air. Allie didn't want to open her eyes, she didn't want to obey. If she did the pain would come back. She was safe in sleep. A gentle hand stroked her hair. She felt cold finger tips touch her temple, it was strange feeling. Jake's hands were way too warm to ever be that cold, even in the lowest of temperatures. Harry's hands couldn't be that cold either, these hands were like ice, maybe colder.

"Allie." A velvety smooth voice called to her. This one was different than the first. It sounded familiar to her but she hadn't heard it in years, possible ever, it might have been only in her dreams that this voice came to her. "Please open your eyes." Allie slowly opened her eye lids. The two most beautiful people she had ever seen in her life were kneeling next to her. The woman had dark brown hair and the man's was the color of bronze. Both of them had a set of golden brown eyes and pale porcelain-like skin . Allie snapped her eyes closed and open them again. The figures were still there.

"Mom? Dad?" She smiled. The two nodded their heads gracefully. Allie looked around her, she was sitting in an exact replica of the meadow that Jacob had showed her back in Forks that had once been her father's 'place'. She returned her gaze to her parents. "Am I... dead?" She asked skeptically

"No, sweetie." Her mother answered. Allie just stared at them with guarded eyes.

"Are you alive?" She questioned. She already knew that answer but maybe, just maybe she was wrong.

Edward shook his head. "I'm afraid not." Allie looked at them, shock written all over her face.

"Then I must have finally lost it." Allie breathed out. She rubbed the back of her head, she did not wince in pain when her fingers brushed the place where her injury was supposed to be.

Edward and Bella both let out musical laughs. "You're dreaming, Allie," her father answered. Allie nodded her head solemnly. At least she wasn't crazy.

Bella swept her up in a hug. Allie assumed that she wouldn't be able to feel her mother's arms around her but she found she could. Since she was a vampire, Allie remembered every event that happened to her in her life, but she chose to block out most of them. The memories of the first few months of her life broke down the wall she had formed around that part of her memory and took over her mind. Everything came back to her.

She remembered her mother reading to her and her dad playing the piano while singing her lullabies. She remembered the small cottage they had lived in right behind the Cullen's house and her quaint room. A smile appeared across her face, she had memories of her family. From her Uncle Emmett trying to teach her how to throw a ball when she was only three months old to her Grandpa Carlisle explaining that humans were friends, not food.

Allie returned the embrace her mother was giving her. She felt Edward engulf them both in his arms to join in the hug. They stayed like that for a while before Allie let go. "What are you doing in my dream?" She asked as she wiped away tears from her eyes. Her parents looked at each other before looking back to Allie.

"Because you needed us." Bella stated simply. She gave Allie a gorgeous smile, the woman was breathtaking. Allie's smile faded as Cedric's death came back to her. She looked to her dad and saw some of the similar features that she envied in Cedric.

"It was my fault." She whispered. "He's dead because of me." Tears began to flow down her cheeks once more. She didn't have to explain who she was talking about. They knew already, that's why they were here.

Edward's face was so gentle it almost looked more like flesh than the usual marble like skin of a vampire. "Don't say that." He told her. He scouted over to sit next to her and placed his arm around her shoulders. Allie couldn't help but cry into his shirt. Bella came up close in front of her and placed a comforting motherly hand on her knee. "You couldn't have stopped it."

"Yes, I could have! If I wasn't there... if I didn't go into that maze...." She couldn't finish the sentence.

"It was his time, you couldn't control that." Bella soothed. Allie shook her head.

"And what about you guys? Huh? You're saying that it wasn't my fault that you died? That it was your time to die even when you were immortal? If I wasn't there you could have fought with Dumbledore and then Voldemort would never-"

"Stop right there, young lady. You're starting to sound like your mother." He wasn't teasing. It was just the truth. "You cannot blame yourself for that. We would rather have had you for a few months than to never have had you at all." He kissed her on the top of the head.

"You cannot control everything, Allie. As much as you want to somethings just happen." Bella said. Allie wiped fiercely at the tears, she just wanted them to go away, she'd cried enough to last a lifetime. What she wouldn't have given to have just died that day with her parents, she had no purpose here.

"Allie Rose Cullen, if you think that way again, I'm going to haunt your dreams for the rest of your life." Edward sternly told her, he sounded like he was joking but Allie was certain he wasn't. It was pretty intimidating actually. She looked up at him, not used to someone else around her being able to hear thoughts.

"What? It's true!"

"I know your hurting, honey but you can't think that way." Bella tried to explain. Allie stared at her mother. She wished she had her growing up.

"Why not? What have I ever done that was remotely useful in my life?" Allie was angry, she knew that she sounded like a depressed, insane, crazy girl who needed to get some serious help but word vomit got to her along to her sorrow. Every doubt she ever had in her life was hitting her like a head on collision.

"You take care of Jacob. You know he wouldn't have been able to get passed what happened without you. You keep him as sane as he keeps you." Bella said. Allie looked up at her still not convinced. "What about us?" She questioned. "You are the best thing that ever happened to me and your father." Edward nodded his agreement. Allie gave her mother a small smile.

"You have a long life ahead of you. Your purpose will be revealed in time." Edward told her. Allie gave her parents another smile.

"Thanks." She sniffled. The tears were gone for the moment being, and she loved the feeling. Allie looked around the meadow. "Where is everyone else?" By everyone else she meant the rest of the Cullens, her family.

"They couldn't come, sweets. But Emmett told me to tell you he will be in your dream tomorrow. He is still determined to teach you to play catch." Bella said. Allie laughed.

"Jake taught me when I was like four, mom." It felt so weird to say the word 'mom' but it was growing on her.

Her parents let out a chuckle. "Don't tell Emmett that. Just go along with it." Edward said.

Allie's parents were amazing. She beamed and thought about how lucky she was to be their daughter. The sun began to sink below the sky line of the meadow. Her parents looked to the setting sun and gave her a sad look. "Time's almost up." Edward said.

"What? No, you can't go I... I" Allie stammered.

"It's alright." Bella said while smoothing out Allie's hair. "We're never far."

Allie felt her eyes to start to droop closed. She was suddenly exhausted. Edward released her from his comforting fatherly arms and laid her on the grass. Allie fought the need to go to sleep, she was determined to see her parents for a bit longer.

"Just remember one thing." Edward started. Allie yawned but kept her eyes open.

"What's that?" Allie yawned but kept her eyes open.

"Let people in. You're so guarded, more than I ever was. Just don't build up walls around yourself, ok?" Allie nodded. She yawned once more. Her eye lids felt like they weighed a thousand pounds each, she couldn't keep them open any longer. She gave in and felt sleep take over. "We love you" was the last thing she heard her mother say before once again returning to unconsciousness.

~*~

"Allie!?" Once again she heard someone calling her. It was not the beautiful voices of her parents though, she thought it was probably Jake, the voice was deep and husky just like his. She kept her eyes closed, trying hard to keep the misty dream of her parents close in her mind. She wanted to get back to them.

Reality sucked. She was in immense pain from her injuries (she noticed that her stomach was bleeding but she really didn't care) and from falling asleep on the forest floor. She realized it was raining, too. Above all that the thing she wanted to escape the most was the intense, empty hole she felt in the pit of her stomach.

"Allie!?" Jake called again. She curled up in a ball and ignored him. He'd find her eventually, he always did. Sure enough, Jake came running through a bit of brush and into her little haven. He rushed over to her and knelt down. He looked at her stomach.

"Great, kid, just great. Your cracked rib just pierced through your skin." Allie just looked at him with an expressionless face. "Which means you're kinda bleeding." He finished not sure if she really understood the situation. Still Allie's face held no emotion. She gave him no response.

Jacob sighed and picked her up. She winced slightly, but that was it, she made no other sound. He walked quickly out of the Forbidden Forest and headed toward the castle. Allie looked up at the rain.

The cold water droplets hit her face and soothed her. The cold rain and the warm arms of Jake calmed her, she welcomed the refreshing comfort they brought. She switched her gaze to Jake. His face was hard and concerned.

"Hey, Jake?" Allie asked weakly.

"Hmm?'" He grunted, she could tell he was still kind of ticked at her for running off. She pressed her lips together.

"Thanks." He looked down at her with questioning eyes.

"For what?"

"Keeping me sane." Allie gave him a small smile that quickly disappeared. Jacob let out a small chuckle.

"Right back at ya, squirt."

**so? ya like it? i hope you do! let me a little review please! thanks for reading! **


	31. Put Me To Sleep Evil Angel

**here it is. the final chapter to the story. it was fun to write, i pretty much loved it. i dont own hp or twilight they belong to the amazing authors that wrote them. i hope you like it! **

Allie was back in the hospital wing for the second night in a row. Madame Pomfrey tried every healing spell in the book but Allie seemed to be immune from magical medicine. She suspected in was due to the fact that vampires were not supposed to be able to receive injury at all. Since they cannot hurt, they cannot heal. Allie was screwed up. She was immune to the magical treatment but she could heal like a regular human. The nurse had to push her rib back inside her body and once again wrap up her torso tightly. The bandage was so tight Allie could hardly breath.

According to Pomfrey she would be in here for a few more days. Allie knew it wasn't going to happen. She had to much time to think in this room. The cathedral-like ceiling held on to the quiet with it's tight grasp. The silence was horrible, it just shouted at her all the time. Mocking Allie about the graveyard and... Cedric. She couldn't be here anymore. The numbness that she acquired in the Forbidden Forest was begining to slowly dull and reveal the sorrow beneath it.

Allie threw covers off of her and tried to stand up. Since she could not bend the middle part of her body she had to use her arms to get her off the bed like a pregnant woman. Allie walked out the the wing, her feet naturally did not make any sound so tip toeing was unnecessary. She thought about running to avoid the risk of being caught easily but did not relish the idea of having her ribs pierce through her skin again. The halls were as quiet as the hospital wing.

There was not a sound to be heard. No ghosts, no wind, not even a light snore from one of the paintings. The castle was as dead as Allie felt inside. There was only one thing that would make her feel better, and if she didn't get to him fast she was pretty sure she was going to breakdown and never pull it together again.

She reached Gryffindor Tower and walked up to the portrait. "Password?" A very annoyed fat lady asked. It was late in the night and she was obviously sleeping before Allie showed up. Allie racked her brain for the password but couldn't remember. She frowned, tears began to well up in her eyes. She'd rather lay her on the cold, hard floor than go back to the hospital wing. The fat lady's expression softened as she looked at the small blond. "Go on in, dear." She told her gently. Allie gave her a small smile as the painting swung open.

She walked in, the silence in the common room was deafening. The tears in her eyes grew heavy and she could no longer hold them in. Allie sank into her favorite arm chair and waited for the tears to stop.

One...

Two...

Three...

She counted until the last tears left her sparkling eyes. She curled up in the chair and tried to gather herself. It felt like a century since she had sat in this chair. Memories of her first night at Hogwarts filled her mind. She sat in this chair the first time she was alone with Harry. He was so nervous to be around her, it was kind of cute. A smile escaped and crawled onto her face. _Harry._ Allie vowed to herself that she would not let him see her cry anymore. Not him, not anyone. She had to be strong now for those around her. Breaking down was not an option anymore. Allie stood up and headed up the boys staircase.

She opened Harry's door slowly, praying that the hinges would not squeak and give her away. Like the rest of the school the door made no sound. She slowly inched her way toward Harry's bed. She knelt down next to the head of the bed and sighed. He slept like a total boy, he was sprawled across the four poster with his mouth hanging open slightly. Small, deep snores escaped his mouth with every breath he took. Allie chuckled slightly, he looked really cute. He must have heard. The boy shot up and grabbed for his wand in one swift motion. Allie jumped back and fell on her butt with a small thump.

Recognition dawned on Harry's face and he sighed. He lowered his wand and put it back on the bed side table and grabbed for his glasses at the same time. "What are you doing here?" He asked in a gentle whisper. Allie pursed her lips together and scooted closer to Harry's bed. She rested her chin on the red satin comforter.

"Can I sleep here tonight? The hospital wing is too quiet. I... I can't stay there."

Harry ran his hand through her silky blond hair. "Love, I think you'd better go sleep in your room. It wouldn't be the best thing if-"

"I don't want to be alone. Please." Harry studied her face before returning his gaze to her blue eyes. He nodded his head once and scooted over to the other side of the bed. Allie crawled up and under the covers. Harry kissed her on the forehead before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep. Allie turned on to her stomach and faced the window. It was a clear night, there wasn't a single cloud to block out the stars that she loved to look at.

In the right hand corner of the window Allie could make out the outlined shape of Orion in the night sky. Pain shot once more through her chest and settled in the pit of the black hole in her stomach. Fate or Death or whoever was responsible for this tragedy had a horrible sense of humor. Allie choked down the lump that was forming in her throat and closed her eyes. She would not cry, she couldn't cry anymore. Cedric wouldn't want it. She could just see him looking at her like she was insane for crying over him. Sleep took over her thoughts bringing with it the image of a gorgeous, huge, bearlike man holding a baseball and two gloves.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Cedric's memorial service was the following morning. Allie slipped on her black dress and heels before dabbing on a bit of eyeliner. Most students were only wearing their school robes but that wouldn't be enough for Allie. Cedric deserved to be respectfully remembered, you were supposed to wear black when someone dies and that was exactly what Allie would do. She walked down to the Great Hall with Harry gripping her hand securely the whole way. He hadn't said a word the entire morning. Allie could tell that he was in mourning also. He was trying to stay strong for Allie through this but the funeral was his breaking point.

The hall was filled with black folding chairs and black banners hung where the usual house colors flew. The room was silent except for the occasional sniffle or sob. Allie entered the room and scanned the room, her eyes widened in hate as they made contact with one of the people she hated most in the world. She dropped Harry's hand and stormed over the corner of the room. Allie's eyes were red, bright red at the sight of the woman.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Allie snarled quietly. She could feel her temper rise with every breath she took.

"We are here to honor Cedric, dear. Don't make a scene." Rite Skeeter said. Her acid green Quick Quotes Quill scribbled fiercely on a pink notepad next to her. Harry was at Allie's side now, he had a hand on her arm. She was unstable and he didn't want her to do anything that she would later regret.

"Bullshit. You don't care about Cedric or anyone else at this school. Do you remember the lies you printed about me, Harry, and Cedric?!" She was yelling on the inside but the words came in a whisper. Rita gave her a small grin.

"Well dear, they weren't lies, now where they? You were with Cedric and then you two broke up and you got with Harry. At the time they weren't true but that doesn't mean they aren't true now." She informed Allie. Allie's face dropped. Skeetor leaned in close to Allie and whispered. "I know you are upset, pet, but that doesn't mean you should blame me for your problems." The reporter sounded more angry than gentle. Allie's face lost all it's furiousness and was left with sadness. Harry tugged lightly on her arm.

"Come on, Allie let's go." Allie allowed herself to be pulled away from the reporter and to her seat. Harry and Allie were each reserved a seat in the front row because they were with Cedric when he died. Allie could hear every student in the Great Hall. They were talking about her, some saying she was to blame while others said how sorry they felt for her. Allie closed her eyes, blocking it all out. The soft music began and Dumbledore walked up to the podium. His face was somber, his eyes held no twinkle. Allie saw him make eye contact with her before starting to address the rest of the students.

Allie grabbed Harry's hand, knowing she would not be able to get through this with out him, he gave her a sad look before squeezing her tiny fingers in his own reassuringly. He gave her a small smile, silently telling her everything would be alright.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Allie was packing the last of her thing into her trunk. The last two weeks flew by and it was time to return home to Forks. She tried to close the top of her huge trunk but it wouldn't budge. She tried to sit on it but still it wouldn't clasp. Allie got up and placed her hands on her hips in defeat. She was sure she hadn't accumulated more stuff while she was at Hogwarts. She folded everything neatly and in it's place, so why wasn't it closing? Allie let out a deep, frustrated breath.

"Trouble with your luggage?" Hermione inquired from her bed. Allie bit her lip and nodded.

"I have no clue why it won't fit." Hermione laughed at her. The blond gave her best friend a strange look. "What may I ask is so funny?"

"That happens every year. No one can seem to fit their stuff in their trunks. Our best guess is that it's the ghosts trying to pull a prank at the end of term." Hermione told her. "You need some help?"

"Yeah, if you wouldn't mind." Hermione shook her head and walked over to Allie's bed. They both stood with their butts facing the over flowing trunk, ready to pounce. "One. Two. Three!" The two jumped up and sunk down onto the trunk. It clasped but just barely. The two got up and gave each other high fives while they laughed. They picked up their luggage and got ready to leave the room. Hermione walked out while Allie lingered for a moment. She took one last look around the room before descending the staircase. The girls threw their stuff in a huge pile of trunks that would later be put on the train and headed outside to say goodbye to the foreign kids and their other classmates.

"Are you gonna miss Krum?" Allie asked. Hermione blushed slightly and wrapped her arm around Allie's.

"Maybe a little." She told her honestly. Allie nudged her in the shoulder and they both started to giggle again. The courtyard of the castle was swarming with loud kids. Allie noticed that Krum was trying to catch Hermione's eye from the moment they got out there.

"Hermione, you're lover boy is waiting." Allie nodded to the huge Durmstrang champion. Hermione snapped at her to shut up and fixed her hair. Krum came over and bowed to the two girls. Allie curtsied, not knowing what else to do when a man bows to you. The bushy haired girl gave her a look that showed she thought Allie should be medicated before turning to smile at Krum. They both were staring at each other with grossly romantic eyes. Hermione stepped on Allie's toe, she wanted her to leave.

Allie cleared her throat. "Well I can tell when I'm not wanted, I'll catch up with you later, Mione. Krum it was nice to meet you." She started to walk away only to get stopped by a heavily accented Russian voice.

"Allie, I am sorry about what happened in the maze. I hope I didn't cause too much damage." He apologized.

Allie spun around and gave him a sweet smile. "No problem there, chief. I'm a quick healer. You take care of yourself." She waved goodbye and winked to Hermione. She walked around aimlessly for ten minute until she gave up on looking for Harry or Ron. She sat on the ledge of a window-like cutout in the stone wall and waited for someone to find her. It didn't take long. Harry was at her side in a minute. Allie gave him a smile. If she knew all she needed to do was sit still for him to find her she would have done that in the first place.

His eyes widened in happy surprise. "There it is. I haven't seen that smile in a long time. I missed it." He gave her a kiss on the cheek. Allie chuckled at his cheesiness.

"It went on a small trip but it's glad to be back." she told him. The two sat there looking at all the students, some were crying about leaving friends but most were only hugging or shaking hands. Hermione came up to them and looked as if she would drop on the ground and melt into the cracks.

"You got his address?" Allie asked with a knowing smirk.

"He wants me to owl him." Hermione said as off handily as she could. Allie laughed and gave her friend a hug. Ron showed up next and stood close to Hermione and facing Harry and Allie.

Hermione's expression dropped to something sadder as quiet overtook the three. Allie noticed this sudden change. "Hermione?" She asked gently.

She looked up at Allie with tears in her eyes. "Everything's going to change, isn't it?" She asked. Allie didn't know what to say, she turned to look at Harry for help. He pursed his lips together and placed a comforting hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"I think it already has." He told her. Her eyes flickered to Allie and she nodded her head. They all got up and went in the direction of the train platform, it was that time again. Allie jumped up onto Harry's back and he gave her a piggy back ride to the train. The sun was bright and warm against her skin, she wrapped her armss tighter around Harry's neck. She felt happy, another smile played across her lips. She saw Hermione and Ron ahead of her and Harry, arguing once again, though most things will be different, somethings will never change. She chuckled into Harry's neck.

"What is it, love?" He asked happily. Allie kissed his shoulder and he turned so he could kind of look at her.

"Nothing, just survived my first year of Hogwarts. I feel like that is accomplishment in it's self." Harry smiled at her.

"Yeah, it's never a boring year around here." He told Alli. His smile faltered. "I hate to say it but the hard times aren't behind us yet. This isn't over." Allie hugged his back. Voldemort was out there somewhere, planning and plotting once again. They had a long road ahead of them.

"Yeah, well we can handle it. Together. And those two bozos up there can help." She teased at the treating back of their friends. They were drifting further and further away from Ron and Hermione. The two already made it onto the platform and were boarding. The train whistle blew causing Allie to wince away from the loud sound. "We're gonna be late."

Harry laughed. "No we won't." He turned his head to the side to look at her. "You better hold on tight, spider monkey." Allie laughed and Harry began to run toward the train, leaving Hogwarts far behind them in the distance.

**so? you like the story!? i hope you did cuz i really liked it. leave me a review please! i'd love to hear from the readers. thank you so much for reading! **

**oh and by the way there is going to be a sequel so check it out! The title: What You Should Know =] **

**first chapter should be up sometime this week. **

**heres a little preview for the next chapter in Allie's story:**

_"Allie, stop it!" Harry screamed from the entrance to the room at the top of the tower. His voice was half crazed with fear, he was paralyzed under the cloak so I knew he was safe for the time being.. _

_I ignorned his pleading and kept eye contact with Draco, he didn't seem to notice or care that Harry's voice was coming out of thin air. "Draco, just do it! You have too! I know you do!" His wand hand was shaking fiercely, he had it pointed toward my heart, but his face showed no indication that he would do anything to me. I heard footsteps clabbering up the winding staircase. They would be here any minute. "Just do it! You have to, I know what will happen if you don't, so please just do it!" I screamed at him. The blond boy shook his head to show he couldn't do it, however he still did not lower his wand. I caught Dumbledore inching his way closer to me trying to put himself between me and Draco's wand. I had one more chance to make him do this. _

_I looked into Harry's green eyes, hoping it wouldn't be for the last time. I mouthed 'I love you' before turning my attention back to Draco. The death eaters were outside the door now, trying desperately to get in. It was now or never. "Draco, it's ok. I'll be ok." I tried to calm him. His stormy gray eyes met mine, I gave him a nod of reassurance. "Do it! Now!" I heard myself yell. Draco screamed out of frustration and shouted the curse. I saw a flash of green coming toward me before everything went black. _


	32. Ending Note

**Author's Note: **

**hey hey hey guys. just thought i would drop a little note saying that the first chapter in the sequel is up. The title is 'What You Should Know'. Check it out! i think it's going to be better than the first one! so hopefully you like it! it is written in the first person this time. i did it so that the reader could get inside Harry and Allie's heads more. i think it works with the story. it's all good on that front. =]**

**k bye!**


End file.
